A Witch and A Werewolf
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Werewolves and Kaminas aren't the only supernatural beings in Beacon Hill anymore. Ava is new in town, will she help the werewolves save the town? Will she and a certain werewolf fall in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this idea has been in my head for a while now and I just decided to go for it. **

**This story takes place a few days **_**AFTER**_** Isaac gets arrested and is now a fugitive. **

Ava White-5'6", Auburn hair, brown eyes, 17, a junior, loves history, to sing and dance.

Both parents were just killed in a car accident. Ava has had to leave her home town; La Crosse, WI to move in with her Uncle Ben who lives in Beacon Hills, California.

"Are you sure you want to start school tomorrow?" asked Uncle Ben as I hung up my clothes in my new room. Looking over at him I shrugged, "Gotta start some time." I said. "Yeah but why not take a few days and start next week." He said leaning on the door frame. "You have to go to work and I really don't want to be by myself." I said. Uncle Ben just nodded. "Understandable." he added.

After Uncle Ben left me to my own devices, my cell rang letting me know I had a text. "Skycap with me!" it read. Smiling I booted up my laptop and thought about my life back home.

**Flashback**

"_I understand why your parents made your uncle your guardian but that was like ten years ago, so why can't you stay here with us?" asked Tasha as she sat on what was left of my bed. "I don't know either, trust me I would rather be here than there!" I said folding my clothes. "My mom said you could stay." Tasha added. I sighed, "Uncle Ben says that we need each other, that family should be with family." I said back. "Yeah well, you're my family. You're our family." Tasha shot back. I finally smiled for the first time sense my parents' accident. "And you are mine."_

**End of flashback**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Hey Bubbles!" Tasha shouted as she came on screen. I smiled, "Hey Gorgeous!" I said back. "Whatcha doin?" Tasha asked. "Unpacking and trying to decided what I should wear tomorrow." I said. Tasha smiled, "Well you are talking to the right girl then!" Tasha was the fashionable one out of the group; she was the go to girl when you had a date or special event.

After talking to Tasha for an hour and figuring out what to wear, I decided to call it a night and head to bed.

"A new day and a new start." I whispered to myself. Looking over at my nightstand I saw the picture of my parents and me, it was taken a week before the accident. "I miss you." I whispered out loud and closed my eyes.

_People always say that my musics loud, sorry for party rocking  
Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight, sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just pick a line, sorry for party rocking_

Rang out from my alarm clock at 6:30 am. Sighing I hit the off button and started to get ready, going with Tasha's suggestion of a black lace grandpa cardigan, blue jeans, and black converse.

After saying bye to Uncle Ben I headed out the door to my new car. Uncle Ben and I had talked it over and after what had happened my parents; Uncle Ben wanted to make sure I had a reliable vehicle to drive. We went to the dealership and I fell in love with the Ford Escape. She's black with leather seats and a moon roof. I had to have her.

Driving to school took less than ten minutes, as I parked I scoped out the layout. Lots of different cars were in the parking lot including a weird looking Jeep that had seen better days. As I walked across the lot a Porsche speeds down the line, nearly hitting me. After parking the car, a hot guy gets out glaring at me, "You almost messed up my car!" he shouted. I raised my eye brows, wide eyed at him, "I what? I almost messed up your ride?! You almost killed me!" I shouted stepping closer to him. Now it was the guy's turned to raise his eye brow, "Do you know who I am?" he asked. I crossed my arms, "No. Should I?" I asked. Again an eye brow was raised, "I'm…" before he could finish I held up my hand stopping him, "I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. You almost killed me with your damn car and that's all I care about. The past month as been hell on earth for me and you are not helping. So how about I just walk away and we never speak again? Sound good? Good!" I shouted and walked around him to the building.

After getting my schedule and finding my locker, I tried to figure out where my first class was. "You must be new." said a voice behind me. Turning around I saw a brunette with long loose beach waves closing up her locker. "What gave it away?" I asked with a smile. The girl came up to me and took a look at my schedule. "Sweet, looks like you have English first. Me too!" she said. I smiled at her, "Ava." I said. "Allison." She said back.

While in English Allison let me know that she also had Gym, Chemistry, Lunch, and History with me. "I'll show you where Spanish is." She said taking a seat. I smiled and nodded. "So far I have met a jackass and a new friend, not bad." I thought to myself as class started.

After Spanish Allison; along with a red head were waiting for me. "Ava this is Lydia." Allison said making interdictions. I nodded at the red head as she looked me up and down. "I like the top but the shoes are terrible!" said Lydia. I shrugged, "That's what my friend Asha said. But they're comfy." I said. Allison smiled and nudged Lydia, "Comfort is always better." she said. "Heels get you noticed." Lydia said as she started down the hall. "I don't think she has to worry about being noticed." I whispered to Allison who smiled and nodded.

As we walked down the stairs to head to Gym, I literally walked into another body. "Sorry." I said. "No…it was my fault." said the body. Allison started laughing, "Stiles, this is Ava. Ava, Stiles." she said. "Hi." I said with a smile. Stiles smiled back, "So this is the new girl huh?" he asked. I raised an eye brow, "Yeah…." I said. Stiles held up his hands in surrender, "Allison mentioned you in Economics and….word spread about a girl who stood up to Jason this morning." Stiles added. "Jason?" I asked. "The tall good looking guy who has every girl wanting him." said Stiles with an eye roll. "Oh the jackass that almost ran me over this morning? He's not the cute." I said as I linked arms with Allison and walked off. I heard footsteps behind us and Stiles soon joined us. "He's not that cute? I think you're the first girl to ever say that!" Stiles said stunned. I shrugged and kept walking. "There you are." said a guy in front of us. Allison stopped in her tracks and smiled then frowned, I looked from her to the guy and back. "You ok?" I asked. Allison looked at me, "Ava this is Scott. Scott, Ava." She said and than continued down the hall with me in tow.

_**Scott POV**_

"_She smells different."_ I thought to myself as I watched the new girl walk off with Allison. Stiles looked at me and then after the girls. "What is it?" he asked. "She doesn't smell like the other girls." I said still watching the girls walk off. Stiles gave me a look, "What do you mean?" he asked. I shock my head, "She just smells different." I said.

_**Ava POV**_

Allison was nice enough to loan me her extra gym clothes, as we changed I couldn't help but ask, "So you and Scott use to go out?" I asked. Allison paused while tying her shoes, "Yeah, we broke up a few weeks ago." she said. "Sorry." I said. Allison shrugged. "You still like him so I don't understand why you broke up with him." said Lydia as she waited for us. "We both thought it was best." Allison said. "So that means Scott is fair game?" asked a blond girl leaning up against the lockers. Allison looked at her and shrugged, "Yeap." She added. The blond smiled, "Good to know." she said leaving the locker room. I looked at Allison, "Who's the bitch?" I asked. Allison smiled, "That would be Erica."

"Are you any good at Chemistry?" Allison asked as we wandered to class. "A little, I was getting a B at my old school." I said as we entered the class room. I went up the teacher to introduce myself. "Mr. Harris, my name is Ava White." I said politely. Mr. Harris looked up from his desk and sighed, "Convert 75 degrees Celsius to Fahrenheit." I looked at him, "I'm sorry?" I asked. "Convert 75 degrees Celsius to Fahrenheit." Mr. Harris repeated. I gave him a look. "Uh…75 Celsius is…167 in Fahrenheit." I said. The teacher looked taken back, "Not bad." He said under his breath, standing up he handed me a book, "Have a seat next to Max." he added. I looked over and saw a guy wave to me, _"That must be Max."_ I thought. Taking a seat Max introduced himself, "As you already know I'm Max." he said with a smile. I grinned back, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ava." I said back. "I was wondering when I was going to get a new partner." Max said. "You didn't have one?" I asked. Max glanced around the room and leaned into me, "I had one. But he's not here anymore." Max whispered. I looked at him, "Where is he?" I asked. Max looked me straight in the eye, "He killed his dad and broke out of jail. He's on run now." He whispered. "Who is?" I asked. "Isaac Lahey." Max said.

**I know…I know…No Isaac in this chapter but I wanted to establish my OC character. What do you think? **

Ava's top-_Vanity Lace Grandpa Cardigan- Item# AKG65H79_


	2. Chapter 2

**I owning nothing! Just my OC!**

**Ava POV**

I tried to pay attention during chemistry but I couldn't get over what Max had just told me. _"He killed his dad? And broke out of jail? How does a normal teenage boy do that? _I thought_. "A normal teen can't!"_ I added.

After chemistry Allison met at the door so that she could show where the cafeteria was. "So, Max mentioned Isaac Lahey." I said out of nowhere. Allison stopped walking, "He did?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, how come no one ever told me there is sicko person on the loss?" I asked. Allison looked at me, "He more than likely out of town by now." Allison whispered. I just looked at her. "Ah there's my favorite granddaughter!" a voice said in front of us. Allison looked over and grinned, "Hi Mr. Argent." She said. "Oh right. We're in school. Right." Mr. Argent said. "Hello Ava, how are you enjoying your first day?" he asked. I smiled, "It's ok so far Sir. I'm making new friends." I added. "You can't do much better than my granddaughter." Mr. Argent said patting Allison on the head. Allison rolled her eyes. "Gerard!" she whispered. "Ok, ok I'm sorry." He said backing away. "Well you ladies have a good day. Allison, I will see you at home." Gerard said leaving us. "You call your grandpa by his first name?" I asked. Allison shrugged, "We aren't that close." she said.

After Lunch I had study hall, it turned out I had it with Stiles and Scott. Taking a seat I waved, Stiles was the only one to wave back. I shrugged it off and started working on my chemistry homework.

**Scott POV**

"_I don't know what it is but she just doesn't smell normal."_ I thought to myself. "Will you stop staring at her? She's going to think some things up." Stiles whispered next to me. I moved my head to look over at him, "I'm not staring." I said. "Yes you are." Stiles shot back. "Do you have any ideas on why she might smell different to you?" Stiles asked. I shrugged, "No." I added. "Hmmm…" Stiles said, "She can't be the you know what, you said it doesn't have a smell; plus she just got here so that wouldn't work. I hate to say this but maybe you should ask Derek." Stiles whispered. "Maybe it's just her perfume or something." I whisper. Stiles gave me the are- you-stupid look. "I think you need more sleep dude." Stiles whispered and then went back to his homework. I glanced back over at Ava and saw her staring at me.

**Ava POV**

"_Looks like the cats almost out of the bag." _I thought to myself with a smile. Deciding to wait and see if Scott would in fact figure it out, I went back to my homework, when a wade of paper hit me in the face. "What the hell?" I almost yelled. Laugher came from in front of me, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you in the face." Max said as he walked back to me. "You could have just walked down to me in the first place." I stated. Max smiled, "What would be the fun in that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Can I help you with something?" I ask. Max's smile got bigger, "I was wondering what you were doing tonight? There's a lacrosse game, which I'm first string by the way, and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch." He asked. "You play lacrosse?" I asked. "Yeah it's a contact sport where you…" Max tried to explain; I cut him off, "I know what lacrosse is Max, I use to live in La Crosse, WI. It's a pretty big deal there." I laughed. "You just don't seem like the type to play." I added. Max pretended to look offended, "What? I got muscles!" he added flexing his arms. I smiles, "Oh course you do." I said. "So?" he asked. I pretended to think about it and shrugged, "I don't have any thing else to do. So why not." I said. Max smiled. "Sweet! I'll see you there then!" he added getting up to go back to his seat. I smiled after, _"So not all the guys here a jerks after all."_ I thought to myself.

The game didn't start till seven so I went home to change and get a bite to eat. Walking to the kitchen I thought back to history where I told Allison I was going to the game, she had made a face, the rest of class she seemed out of sorts after I told her I was going. Shrugging it off, I noticed a note from my Uncle Ben, "Important business meeting tonight. I left $20 for you to order dinner. Let me know it you go out and about. Love ya!" it read. I smiled and decided to order a pizza and finish homework.

I left the house at 6:30 so I could get a good seat on bleachers, no body was on the field yet, so looked around for a familiar face. Not seeing any I just took up in the right hand corner so that I could see who was coming or going. I started texting the girls back home to kill time, by the time I looked up most of the bleachers were full, including a few rows in front of me, where Allison and her grandfather sat. Deciding to just let them have time together I stayed where I was. The players finally came out noticing number 22, which Max told me, was his, I waved and he waved back. The game started and I started cheering, remembering all the games my friends and I went to back home, it felt good again to cheer on a team. I was so into the game I almost didn't notice Stiles lean up against the bar next to Allison, or see her slip Stiles a set of keys. After he wandered off I could help but be curious; making sure to stay in the back and make sure Allison didn't see me I wandered back to the school figuring that's were Stiles would go, seeing that he was still in his lacrosse uniform. Entering the school I looked around for Stiles. "Where did he go?" I said out loud, wandering down the hall way I tried to listen for any one talking or just plain walking. Then I heard a slash coming from the gym pool, I didn't think I just ran, throwing open the door I saw two bodies in the water. "What the hell?" I yelled. One of the bodies turned the both of them around, I noticed it was Stiles and it seemed he was holding up the other guy. "Stiles! What are you doing in here?" I yelled. "Ava! You need to get out of here!" Stiles yelled. "Why?" I asked walking closer to the pool, that's when I heard it, a crackling sound; from above me. Slowly glancing up and I noticed a lizard like creature who just so happened to be staring at me. "Oh shit!" I whispered. "Ava run!" Stiles yelled. That got the creatures attention, jumping off the platform, the creature landed a few feet in front of me. "Ava! Jump in the pool!" Stiles yelled. "заслонять!" I yelled, throwing up my right hand, a bright light like shield formed in front of my body. Blinded; the creature throw up it hands to shield it's eyes, I walked towards it, with the shield in front of me the creature had not choice but to back up. "Stiles start to swim towards the edge of the pool; I don't think you're going to last much longer." I said as I made the creature continue to back up, Stiles did as I said. As I forced the creature back it pasted by a mirror, it stared at it for a matter of seconds and then took off.

After making sure the creature was in fact gone I lowered my shield and turned around, only to find that Scott was there and he had helped Stiles and the other guy out of the pool, and I was getting stared at.

"What?" I asked as I walked to them. Scott and Stiles just stared. "What are you?" Stiles finally asked. "She's a witch." the guy on the floor said. "What gave it away?" I smiled. "How can you tell?" Scott asked the guy. "Her smell, its different because of her blood." the guy said.

Bending down I took a look at the guy on the floor, "What happened to you?" I asked. "That creature's tail can make you paralyzed." Stiles answered. I nodded my head and then placed both hands on the guy's chest. "What do you think you're doing?" Erica yelled out from across the pool. "Healing him, if I can." I yelled back. Closing my eyes to concentrate I started to whisper, "Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas." As I did my hands started to glow, the guy I was working on started to groan. "You're hurting him!" Erica shouted out as she ran to us. Scott stopped her, "No it's working! Look!" he shouted pointing to the guy's legs, which started to move. Saying the spell one more time I slowly withdrew my hands, feeling a bit light headed I stayed were I was, the guy I just healed practically jumped up. "You're welcome!" I said as Stiles slowly helped me up. "Thanks." the guy said quietly. Erica was right by his side and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand, "Ava White, ninth generation witch. You must be the alpha." I added. The guy just looked at me, "Derek and yes I'm the alpha." he said back. Lowering my hand I shrugged, "So what are we going to do about the kanima?" "You know what it is?" asked Scott. "Yeah I know that it is going to take all of us to take it down." I said back.

заслонять (v.)-Russian for Shield cuir cluanin ar na solas-Take in the light- in Irish

**So? What do you think? Are Ava's powers ok? I have no idea what to do for the witch spells so I am making them up as I go. Let me know what you think and PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been calling this an Isaac/OC…but there has been NO Isaac! Lol I'm fixing that right now! Hope you like!**

**I own nothing! **

**Isaac POV**

Derek had ordered me to stay behind while every one else left to track the creature; to kill time I decided to work out. Derek's been training us non-stop but we still have yet to beat him, even all three of us together, plus losing to Scott still stung.

I was in the middle of doing pull-ups when I heard the door open, rather loudly. "What did I tell you about keeping a low profile? And to top it off, you almost loss control!" Derek shouted as he and the others walked down the stairs. "The coach asked me to sub in. What was I suppose to do?" asked Boyd. Derek glared; "I almost drown in a fucking pool, while you'll almost blow your cover and you…." Derek said as he turned to Erica, "Got knocked out! If it weren't for the witch, I could be dead!" Derek added.

"What happened?" I said putting my shirt back on to join them. Erica turns to look at me and then back a Derek, "It's not my fault; the damn thing threw me into a wall." Erica shouted. "Will some one please explain what the hell is going on?" I asked looking around. Derek sat down on one of the seats we took out of the subway, "Boyd decided to play in the game tonight and while he did, Erica and I cornered Stiles to find out what he knew. Next thing I know Erica is knocked out, I'm in the pool paralyzed, and relaying on Stiles of all people to keep me alive." Derek said, his voice raising with each word. "Then!…in walks a girl, no less, who turns out to be a witch, and the kanima runs away." He adds. I gave him a look, "One; a witch, witch? Like hocus pocus witch? And two; what the hell is a kanima?" I asked. It was Derek's turn to give me a look, "You're a fucking werewolf and you don't believe witches exist?" he asked. I looked at him. "She's the new girl, she moved in with her uncle just a few days after you got arrested." Erica said sitting down to look at her nails. "Ok, so what's a kanima and how did she get rid of it?" I asked. Boyd sat down next to me and waited as well. "It's a mistake, a creature that shouldn't exist. It has scales and claws that paralyze you for god knows how long." Derek said. "Ava, the witch, has a protection power that makes a shield; she was able to drive the kanima away from Stiles and I and Scott got us out." He added. My eyes grew wide with all the information. "So what are we going to do?" asked Boyd. "We're going to find it and we're going kill it." Derek said getting up and walking away.

**Ava POV **

Derek and Erica left but I stayed behind with Stiles and Scott to look over the bestiary, though it didn't really help, I knew most of it any way.

"Ninth generation witch huh?" Stiles asked as we walked back to the cars. "Caught that huh?" I smiled. "My mother's side has been practicing the art of Wicca sense the 1600's. Every generation gives birth to only girl, the rest boys, to carry on the line. My families' powers centers on healing and protection." I said looking up at the sky. When I lowered it to look at the guys again, Scott was just staring and Stiles jaw was almost on the ground. "That is so cool!" Stiles shouts. My grin grew bigger. "But I thought your mom died?" Stiles asked. Scott hit him, "Dude!" he yelled. "It's ok." I reassured Scott. Looking at the sky again, I sighed, "We can heal, just not ourselves; it's the one draw back….The autopsy said that mom died on impact, so there wasn't a chance to save dad or herself." I half whispered. I felt an arm wrap around me; looking up to see Stiles look at me with not sympathy but understanding. Wiping away a tear, I smiled at him. Turning my head to look back over at Scott, I asked, "So? How are we going to trap this thing?"

_Next day…_

**Isaac POV**

As we waited for Erica to bring Jackson to us, Derek had me running and dodging as he throw tennis balls, "Pretend they're bullets!" Derek had said, and damn can that guy throw; I had the bruises to prove it.

The door opened letting us know that our guest of honor had arrived. I helped Erica hold Jackson so that we could do our little experiment.

A bit pissed that we didn't get to kill the asshole but seizing opportunity to not be fugitive and threaten Jackson at the same time, I took it. "You're still going to have to do one more thing for us, well actually for me." I smiled.

…

I got plenty of looks as I once again entered the school. Now that I had confidence, I smiled at all the girls that had once ignored me and any guy that gave me a look, got a small growl. Derek had sent Erica and me here for a mission which I should be getting back too. But I could help but think about this Ava girl Derek had talked about.

**Ava POV**

My Uncle Ben had sprung a surprise dentist appointment on me; told me just as I was getting ready that I wouldn't be going to school till 4th period. Shooting a text off to both Stiles and Allison so that they would know where I was, my uncle and I went off to torture. I swear I hate the dentist!

After having my teeth cleaned, I drove to school and headed to my locker. Looking at the clock I realized I had made it just five minutes before the bell was to ring to end 3rd period. _"Not bad!"_ I thought grabbing my math book. Just as I closed my locker the bell rang so I wandered over to the room to take my seat, but some one was already sitting there. "Sorry, but that's my seat. The teacher assigned it to me." I said looking at the guy I didn't recognize and then it hit me. The guy slowly looked up at me and smirked, "He's right, you do smell different." He said. "Isaac." I whispered.

**So? Did I do ok with Isaac's POV? Should I continue with it? Or just stick with Ava's? Let me know! PLEASE review! I love them and You! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Just my OC!**

**Isaac POV**

As people started to file into class I slowly got up, my smirk still in place, "Well the seat was mine first; but I suppose I could get a different one." I said closing in on her. Ava stood her ground though and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the sacrifice." She added moving around me to take her seat. I softly laughed and headed towards the teacher. _"She's got spunk." _I thought.

After class and a side glances at Ava, I met up with Erica in the hall; "So Derek wants this done during chemistry?" she asked. "Yeah, and if it's Lydia, we kill the bitch." I said back with a smirk. "We have to test her first." Erica cut in. "We will." I stated. I smiled again, _"Wouldn't it be sweet justice if it was her? Bitch!" _I thought.

**Ava POV**

I was seating in my next class when I got a text, thank the Goddess my phone was on vibrate, slowly getting it so that teacher wouldn't see I looked to see who it was from; Stiles, "Major problem! Derek thinks the kanima is Lydia." it read.

"So?" I wrote back.

"Derek isn't the talk now, ask questions later; type of person! More like kill now and then ask questions!" Stiles wrote back.

"He won't just kill her; he has to have proof at least!" I shot back.

"Jackson over heard them talking, about testing her." Stiles wrote.

"Who?" I wrote.

"Erica and Isaac!" Stiles wrote.

After class I nearly ran to chemistry, almost running into Allison, "Where's the fire?" she asked. I gave her a look and pulled her over by the lockers. "Ok so I know that Scott and the others are werewolves, I know that there is a lizard like thing killing people, and I know your families' history." I whispered looking around to make sure no one over heard us. Allison stared at me, "How?" she asked. I smiled, "Werewolves aren't the only things that go bump in the night!" I whisper with a smile. Allison's eyes grew wider. I started laughing; "You should see your face!" I nearly yelled. Allison just stared. I sighed, "I'm a witch. You know the hocas pocas type?" I asked. She still stared at me, I put my hand on her shoulder, "Its still me, Allison, just the not to dainty girl you thought I was." I added. Allison's eyes slowly grew smaller, "So what now?" she asked. "Now, we go to chemistry and keep an eye on Lydia." I said as we walked into the classroom.

When we walked in we both saw Scott sitting next to Lydia with Stiles on the other side. I gave Scott a look and he nodded towards Erica and Isaac. _"Shit! Now?"_ I thought.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidly, and I'm not sure about the universe, I myself have encountered infinite stupidly." Mr. Harris said patting Stiles on the shoulder. "So to combat the pledge of ignorance in my class you are going to combine your efforts in a group of experiments." Mr. Harries said.

"Erica, take the first station. Starting with…." He started when every boys' hand shot up. I rolled my eyes. "Start with Mr. Mccall. Next group…." Mr. Harries said.

After getting to my station I looked over at Scott, only to see Erica's hand on his thigh. _"Great!"_ I thought as I helped my partner add ingredients.

When the bell rang we moved on to our next stations. I ended up sitting next to Max, "Hey." He said already working. Not looking at him and instead at Stiles and Isaac, I said "Hey." back. "So what happened last night?" Max asked. I moved my head to look back him, "Huh?" I asked. "You were there at the beginning of the game but gone at the end." Max said added powder. "I'm really sorry about that Max. My uncle called with car trouble and I had to leave." I said helping him. Max smirked, "I thought you left because of how killed we were getting." Max said. I smiled, "That was interesting! And I was bummed I had to leave before I got to see you score that goal!" I said. Max's smile grew, "It was a kick ass shot!" he said. I looked up again to see Stiles and Isaac talking and it didn't look like it was about the assignment. "So what are you doing this Saturday?" Max asked. I wiped my head back to face him, "Huh?" I asked. Max smiled, "What are you doing Saturday?" he asked again. "I have to do some thing with my uncle this weekend." I quickly lied. Max's smile fell, "Maybe another time?" I asked with a smile. Max's smile came back, "Yeah! Defiantly!" he said just as the bell rang.

I ended up sitting right behind Erica and Allison, I barely paid attention to my partner as I watched Erica draw her claws and squish Allison's thigh. The bell rang, ending the experiment. Mr. Harries said that we should be looking at a crystal, I wasn't. Scott shouted, "Lydia!" drawing all of our attention. "What?" Lydia asked and then took a bite of crystal.

Scott led the three of us to an unused office, "Derek is out side waiting for Lydia." He said closing the door. "Waiting to kill her?" asked Allison. "If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes." said Scott. "It's not her." said Stiles. "Stiles, she didn't pass the test." Scott said back. "Its not her!" Stiles shouted. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "What are we going to do?" I asked. "I don't think he's going to try any thing at the school." Scott said. "What about after school?" Allison asked "Maybe there's something in the bestiary." said Allison. "No one can read it!" Stiles shouted. "I may know some one who can." said Allison. "I can talk Derek. See if he'll give us more time." said Scott. I smiled and started waving my hands around, "Hello! Remember me? Witch remember! I may not be able to fry their asses but I can sure as hell protect Lydia! They won't touch her." I said smiling. "How?" asked Allison. "She's got a pretty cool power!" said Stiles smiling at me, I smiled back. "After school we just need to get Lydia out of here. Then if they came for her, I'll throw up my shield and send them flying." I said. "But what about after that? What are you going to sleep with her?" Allison asked. Stiles's smile got really big, I hit him in the stomach. "Haha! No! But it could buy us some time to figure things out." I said.

Walking the down the hall to the choir room I felt a body hit me, throwing me into the wall. "What the hell?" I shouted and looked over to see Erica smiling. Then she did some thing I wasn't expecting, she started bang her head against the wall and screaming. I just stared then I heard foot prints running the hall as Erica slid down the wall. "What is going on here?" our gym teacher, Mr. Smith shouted. Erica slowly looked up, holding her head. "She just hit me for no reason!" Erica said softly. Mr. Smith looked at me shocked, "Ava! Why?" he asked. "I….I didn't…" I started to say. "Detention! After school, my office!" Mr. Smith shouted as he helped Erica to stand. "But I…" I started again. "No buts! I will see you after school!" Mr. Smith said again as they walked down the hall. Erica slowly looked back at me and smiled. _"Shit!"_ I said out loud.

In choir class I grabbed my phone and sent a mass text to Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

"The Bitch set me up!" I wrote.

"What?" all three wrote back.

Looking around I made sure that Mr. Rude, the choir teacher, didn't see me as we started our warm up scales.

"She ran me into the wall then started to bang her own head against it, screaming." I wrote back.

"What happened?" wrote Scott.

"Mr. Smith came running down the hall and Erica blamed me. Saying I hit her. I got detention after school." I wrote.

"Shit! They knew! They knew we were going to use you to protect Lydia!" wrote Stiles.

"Yeap!." I wrote.

After class I went to Mr. Smith office, were I got a lecture about fight. But after a few placed tears, blaming the curse of Eve, talking about my parents, and promising to never do it again; Mr. Smith let me leave, only twenty minutes; not bad. I just prayed I made it to Scott's in time.

**Isaac POV**

We followed the idiots to Scott's. Scott was still at school and thanks to Erica getting Ava detention the only people protecting the bitch were humans, easy. Derek told me to go around back, the idiots forgot to check the windows. Clawing in slowly and was able to sneak up on Allison before she was able to shot one of my pack mates, throwing her on the ground and moved on to Stiles, I felt my eyes growing yellow. Just as I was about to punch Stiles's lights out, a body ran into me. _"Ava."_ I thought as I breathed in. As I slowly got up, getting ready for a fight, she stepped in front of Stiles; "заслонять!" she shouted throwing up her right hand, a bright light like shield formed in front of her body. "Vpered!" she shouted and the shield light moved but she didn't, it throw me into a wall, and all I see is darkness.

**Ava POV**

I was able to get into the house throw a window, _"Note to self, if we survive this; make sure to tell them their idiots!" _ I thought, just then I heard a growl and a thud. Running to the front I saw Stiles on the ground and Isaac standing above him, ready to pouch, I ran right at Isaac sending him to the ground. _"Goddess! I'm going to hurt tomorrow!"_ I thought stepping in front of Stiles. Before Isaac could go full wolf on me, I throw up my shield and sent him flying. Smirking turned back to Stiles to help him up. "And that's…..how you deal with a bully!" I said. Stiles just smiled and hugged me. "Guys!" we heard Scott shout as he ran in from the back. Looking at Stiles and I hugging with Isaac on the floor, Scott could help but smile back at us.

Scott got Erica from upstairs and threw both her and Isaac out of the house; stepping out on the pouch right behind Scott, I waited to see what Derek would do next. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an alpha, of your own pack." Derek said. I couldn't help but smile at that. "But you know you can't beat!" Derek added with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "I can hold you off till the cops get here." said Scott as sirens started to sound. Just then we heard foot prints on the porch roof, jumping off the steps, we all wiped around to see the kanima stare and scream at us, right after Lydia came out of the house, "Will some one please time me the hell is going on?" she shouted. "It's Jackson!" said Scott.

Derek took off after Jackson, Boyd took the knocked out Isaac and the paralyzed Erica back to their base, and we had to deal with the cops. After explaining that we didn't recognize any of the burglars and giving very false descriptions, we were finally about to go. "Get in the car!" I shouted as I ran to my escape. "We'll never catch-up to Derek!" shouted Stiles. I smiled, "You've never seen my drive! Scott, just tell me where to go!" I yelled as I floored it. Scott caught Derek's scent which let us to old warehouses. I was able to stop in time before I hit spikes at would have flattened my beautiful baby's tires. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked from the back seat, but Scott was already out and jumping over a fence. Sighing, Stiles turned to me, "So what do we do now?" he asked again.

Following lights and sounds we found a warehouse that had been converted into a club. "There he is!" I whispered seeing Scott in the corner shadows. Scott was so focused that he didn't notice us, causing him to jump. "Sorry." Stiles and I both said. "Did you find him?" Stiles asked. "I lost him." Scott said. "Who? Derek or Jackson?" I asked. "Derek is some where back there, I had Jackson but then he got away." Scott said looking around. "You lost his scent?" asked Stiles stunned. "I don't think he has one." Scott said. "So what is he doing here?" Stiles asked. "He's going to kill some one Stiles!" I said finally speaking. "Does he know? Does Jackson know what he's going?" asked Stiles. "I don't think so." I said with a sigh. "I mean he's an asshole, but I don't think he's a killer." I added. Stiles looked around and suddenly looked up, "Uh, guys!" he said pointing up. Looking up all I saw was a tail, "Great! He's inside!" I said. "Why?" Stiles asked. "I think I know who he's after!" said Scott. "Who?" I asked looking around. "Danny." I whispered when I spotted him.

After Scott broke the hand on the door we walked into the club, scanning the room I couldn't find him. "Any thing?" I yelled. Stiles and Scott both shook their heads. We wandered over to the bar to see better, "You do know you're in a gay bar right?" one of the bar tenders asked me. "Bad break up! My friends wanted to take me some where so I could dance and not get hit on!" I lied. The bar tender nodded knowingly and pasted me a beer. "On the house!" he yelled out. I smiled and nodded. "How the hell?" Stiles yelled. I smiled better and shrugged, turning around to look for Danny, I couldn't help but notice all the hot, sweaty, oh my goddess help me, beautiful looking guys. _"And they all like other guys."_ I thought sighing. "I found Danny!" Stiles yelled out. Scott glanced up, "I found Jackson!" he said.

We tried to get into the crowd but bodies were pressed against bodies. I grabbed Stiles's hand so I wouldn't lose him, just as a cloud party smoke started to fall around us. Bodies started dropping like flies, _"Paralyzed!"_ I kept telling myself. _"Just paralyzed."_ Still holding Stiles's hand I spotted Derek, just as he clawed Jackson. Every one started screaming, Scott took off to follow a hurt Jackson, Stiles and I ran after him. "What do we do with him now?" Scott asked bending over Jackson.

**Vpered**- Means _Forward_ in Russian

**So? It's a bit longer this time! That's good right? I hope I'm doing ok and you guys are enjoying it! Let me know and Review Please! Lots of Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! Just my OC. So I got a few reviews or PMs that asked me to make the talking parts a bit easier to read….I hope I did ok. Let me know! Oh...THANK YOU to all the people that have favorited, are following, and the reviews! You guys make my day! Hope you like! On with the show!**

**Ava POV**

"_How is it; that I drift towards the crazy ones? That I, some how, befriend them and let them talk me into doing some thing crazy?"_ I thought to myself as I followed behind the Prison Transport van, that the guys had just "borrowed". We drove up into the woods, far from any body.

"So let me get this straight, we are going to keep him; locked in there till we figure out a way to stop him or convince him that he's dangerous?" I asked.

"Pretty much!" said Scott.

"That's great! So….how long do you think that's going to be?" I asked.

"Good question." Stiles said.

Just then my phone started ringing, seeing at it was my uncle I stepped away to talk.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Oh thank god." My Uncle Ben whispered. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm out with friends." I said looking around.

"Do you know what time it is?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Not really." I stated.

"It's almost midnight. You didn't leave a note or call to tell me where you were going to be!" Uncle Ben said rather loudly into the phone.

Just then I heard, "Stiles! Mccall! I'm going to kill you!" from the van.

"What was that?" Uncle Ben shouted concerned.

I made a face, "Just one of my friends, I guess Stiles and Scott did some thing." I said. It wasn't really lying, they in fact do some thing.

"I think you should call it a night and come home. Tomorrow we have that dinner with my boss's family." Uncle Ben said.

I face palmed, "Crap! I forgot." I said looking at Scott and Stiles.

Stiles stepped over to me, "Its ok. We got this. You head home." Stiles said.

Covering up the phone to block out Uncle Ben, I gave Stiles a look, "Are you sure? What if he escapes?" I asked.

Stiles smiled, "Its enforced. I don't think he's going any where." He stated.

Pulling my hand back from the phone, "I'm on my way Uncle Ben. See you in a bit." I stated. Hanging up I walked back over to the guys. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Scott looked at Stiles and shrugged, "We got this. My mom is working over night and Stiles's dad is out so we're good. Go home and get some rest." said Scott.

I smiled, waved, and headed home to my nice warm bed. "I hope they know what they're doing." I whispered.

…

The next morning after getting ready I sent a text to the guys to see how the night had gone, got one back stating that all was good and that Stiles would be staying with Jackson.

After getting my things from my locker I couldn't help but notice all the cameras that had been placed around the hallway. _"That's great."_ I thought. I passed both Erica and Boyd in the hallway; I smiled at the both of them, remembering the night at Scott's house and kicking their asses. Erica gave me a glare and Boyd averted his eyes to look else where, my smile grew bigger but fell when I noticed Isaac chatting up a girl from our chemistry class. _"Why should I care who he flirts with?"_ I thought to myself. Shaking it off, I headed to my next class.

After school I ran home for a quick shower and got ready for dinner with my Uncle's boss. After asking Asha, I went with a green tang top covered by black lace with a short black button-down cardigan along with dark blue jeans.

Dinner was really nice, Uncle Ben works for an insurance company that handles claims all over the world, his boss and boss's wife were very nice and welcoming, it was easy to talk to them and I could tell I was making my Uncle proud.

I kept my phone on vibrate just in case the guys had a problem, I excused myself when it started to buzz. But I wasn't prepared for what I read.

"Jackson got out! Now he has a restraining order out against us. And Scott's mom grounded him from seeing me!" Stiles's text read.

I couldn't help but laugh about the ground from seeing him part but the rest sucked, _"How are we suppose to protect people if we can't get near Jackson?" _I thought.

**Isaac POV**

"So why do we need their help?" I asked Derek when we were back at base.

"Because the kinima is a lot harder to kill then I thought and we still don't know who it is yet." Derek replied.

"And they do?" I asked.

"Maybe. So I need one of you to get on their good side." said Derek.

"Hmmm…Stiles or Scott?" asked Erica with a smile.

"Or Ava." added Derek.

I let out a soft growl, but it don't go unnoticed by Erica, "Why Isaac…do you have a crush on the witch?" she asked smiling.

I glared at her, "No." I stated.

Erica started to laugh, "You do!" she said between breaths.

"Enough! All I care about is finding out who the kinima is!" said Derek.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek." I said trying to change the subject.

"I know." said Derek opening up a trunk and pulling out chains.

"What are these for?" asked Erica.

"You can't control yourselves yet so this is to make sure you don't kill any one." said Derek.

"If we're chained up, that means you're alone against the Argents. So how about we forget about the kinima!" I stated.

"We can't! Gerard faced it head on. He wasn't afraid of it. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. All I know is, we have to get to the kanima first!" Derek yelled and walked away.

…

**Ava POV**

I joined Scott and Stiles in the library to meet up with Allison. I had to admit I was surprised when Allison said Lydia was able to translate some of the bestiary, I hoped that we would find out stuff we didn't already know.

Allison and I met on one side of the bookshelf with the guys on the other, if any thing it would like Allison was helping me find a book.

"What if Jackson turned into the kinima because of the unresolved issues about his birth parents?" Allison asked.

"That's some thing. Does any one know what really happened to them?" asked Stiles.

"Not really. Maybe Lydia knows?" asked Stiles.

"What if she doesn't know any thing?" asked Scott.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against us. So we could talk to him ourselves." Allison said looking at me.

I shrugged. "Works for me." I said back.

"What should I do then?" asked Scott.

"You have a make-up test remember?" said Allison.

Stiles nodded.

"Great." said Scott.

Allison moved her hand onto the shelf so that it was on Scott's, "Promise me that you will get at least a C on this test." She said with a smile.

Scott looked at her and then at me "If he does any thing, you run the other way." He stated.

"We can take care of ourselves." Allison reassured him.

"I got her back." I smiled.

After saying bye to the guys we wandered down the hall and saw Jackson making his way towards the locker room, "Hold up." Allison said taking off her high heels. "These things are so loud." she stated.

"Yeah! That's why I don't wear them." I said smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Allison and I set off, we were almost to the locker room door when it opened; both Allison and I jumped as did Matt.

"You two scared the hell out of me!" he said.

"Sorry, we weren't paying attention." I said trying to recover.

"Nice heels." said Matt looking at Allison's high heels.

I tried not to roll my eyes at that.

"Yeah they were hurting my feet." Allison said leaning on me to put them back on.

"Hey did you hear about the underground show? I hear they have some big name spinning." said Matt. "I have a friend who could get us tickets if you're down. You too Ava if you want?" Matt added.

Before I could say no, Allison answered, "Yeah sure. That'd be great." I gave her a look but then forced a smile at Matt and nodded.

Matt smiled, "It's this Friday. I'm looking forward to it." He said walking backwards from us.

After he left and before Allison could open the locker room door I gave her a look, "You know you just said yes to a date right?" I asked.

Allison stared at me, "What?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "He asked you out and was just being nice to me." I said.

"Shit!" she said; just then we heard a soft yell from inside the locker room.

"Jackson?" Allison called out as we went inside.

"Over here!" was the reply from the showers, walking over we looked around and we both saw Jackson, naked. Blushing we both moved away, hearing the shower turn off I closed my eyes; "I really hope you put some pants on before coming out." I yelled.

"Did you want to talk about some thing?" Jackson asked.

Opening my eyes I saw him leaning on the wall right next to Allison, still naked, "We can talk later." said Allison as she grabbed my hand to leave.

Jackson stepped in front of us, "No! Let's talk now!" he said stepping closer.

I stepped in front of Allison and lightly pushed her to the side so we could slowly walk to the door, keeping my front to Jackson I walked backwards. Jackson barely noticed me and only talked to Allison. "So what are you going to do when you're bitch of a boyfriend leaves you to join Derek and the others?" he asked.

"Allison, just get to the door!" I said still walking backwards, I really didn't want to throw up my shield in front of Jackson, the kinima was one thing but Jackson actually remembering it was another, I would only do it if he threatened us.

"You bitch!" yelled Jackson jumping towards us drawing his claws.

I throw up my shield, "заслонять!" I yelled sending Jackson into the lockers.

"Ava? Allison? What are you doing here?" he asked just as Scott walked in.

"We're fine!" Allison said from behind me still.

But all Scott noticed was a naked Jackson and fallen lockers; he knew that I had used my shield to protect Allison and myself. After that all Scott saw was red and he throw Jackson against the wall.

"I have a restraining order!" yelled Jackson from the floor.

"You touch those girls again and you'll wish you'd pressed charges!" yelled Scott.

Jackson jumped up and throws Scott against a different wall; I stayed where I was in case Jackson came near Allison again.

I pushed Allison to the side when Jackson pushed Scott outside the locker room into the hall. Erica grabbed on to Jackson as we came out. "What the hell is going on?" I heard Mr. Harris yell as he walked down the hall. "Any one want to explain?" Mr. Harris asked.

All of us kept quite, "Fine! All of you have detention! Three o'clock!" Mr. Harris yelled.

...

After choir I headed to the library with the others for detention. I took a seat next to Allison, with Jackson and Matt joining us. "I can't be here with them. I have a restraining order against these tools." said Jackson.

"All these tools?" asked Mr. Harris.

"No just these tools." said Stiles.

"Fine move over there." said Mr. Harries pointing to a different table.

I kept an eye on Jackson to make sure he didn't do any thing and noticed him rubbing his head. "I have to go to the bathroom!" said Jackson walking out, Mr. Harris followed.

When they came back, Jackson was sweating, still keeping any eye on him I worked on my homework.

Mr. Harris placed his things in his bag, we all take that as a sigh that we got to leave, but no we had to reshelf all the library books first.

I joined Allison and the guys, as we were talking we heard a thud, Scott quickly ran over when some thing banged into the lights making them spark.

"Erica!" I heard Scott yell out.

I grabbed both Allison and Stiles and pushed them behind me, Jackson pushed Scott and he landed by us. All four of us watched as Jackson wrote on the chalk board and jumped out the window.

Looking over I saw Erica's body twitching around, running over I placed my hands on her. "She's having a seizure!" I yelled.

"Can you heal her?" asked Scott.

"I can try but not here!" I said looking around for cameras.

"Go!" said Allison as she went to Matt who was unconscious on the floor.

"Derek! Take me to Derek's!" whispered Erica.

"Grab her!" I yelled to Scott.

I told Stiles that we would take his jeep so that I could sit in back with Erica, as Stiles drove like a bat out of hell I tried to keep Erica as comfy as possible.

Scott called Derek to tell him what was going on; he met up in the parking lot. Derek grabbed Erica and ran her down to the subway. We all followed, Derek placed Erica on the ground and moved away for me to get to her. Placing my hands on Erica, I began chanting; "Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas." As I did my hands started to glow again, Erica slowly started to settle down. "Its working!" whispered Stiles. I continued chanting until Erica was completely out. With drawing my hands, I leaned back and right into Derek, feeling exhausted.

"You alright?" asked Stiles concerned.

I smiled and nodded but stayed where I was.

"It takes a lot out of you." stated Scott.

I could only nod, slowly Derek leaned me forward and laid me down next to Erica. "Just a quick nap." I whispered closing my eyes.

A while later I wake up, only to realize I was lying on a self made bed and not on the floor any more. I looked around and noticed books and clothes every where.

"You're up!" said a voice from behind me.

Turning around I noticed Isaac in the door way, "What am I doing here?" I asked slowly sitting up.

Isaac walked towards me, "You healed Erica and got pretty tired afterwards, I moved you in here so that you weren't on the floor." stated Isaac as he leaned against the wall across from me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Pissed. But that's sort of normal for her." Isaac said shrugging.

I got out of the bed, "Thanks for moving me, my back definitely thanks you." I said.

Isaac smiled, "No problem."

"Scott and Stiles gone?" I asked.

"They left an hour ago. Derek said we would get you home." Isaac said and started towards the door. "I'll just grab Derek's keys and take you." he added and walked out.

I told Isaac were to go and just relaxed in my seat.

"Why do you do it?" Isaac asked.

I turned to face him, "Do what?" I asked back.

"Heal people when it drains you so much?" Isaac asked.

I smiled, "Because I can." I stated. "To take away some one's pain, is a gift. Sure I feel drained afterwards but knowing that they're no longer suffering, that their pain is gone; it's a price I'm willing to pay. I can't just stand back and do nothing; that's not the person my parents raised me to be." I added. Isaac nodded and kept quite after that.

….

Thursday was crazy, I over slept and had to drive 50 mph to get to school on time. I was talking to Allison when Matt came up to us, "So you ladies excited about tomorrow night?" he asked.

Allison and I both forced a smile, Allison because she couldn't believe she had said yes to a date with him and me because I was with Stiles, some thing was off of about this guy.

"So Ava? Should we pick you up tomorrow or do you wanta meet us there?" Matt asked.

"She and I are going to get ready together." said Allison closing her locker.

"Oh, well lucky me then; I get to have two lovely ladies on my arm tomorrow." Matt smiled and then walked off.

After school I headed over to a dance studio I had found a few weeks back, I use to be on the dance team with my friends at my old school but starting school late and with all the kinima business I decided not to try out this year maybe next year, but to do so I had to stay in shape so I plugged in my Ipod and just danced.

I was in the middle of Usher's _More_ when I looked in the giant wall mirror to see Derek, Boyd, Scott, Stiles, Erica, and Isaac all walk in, use to dancing in front of a crowd I decided to finish my dance.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked when the song ended, walking over to turn of the Ipod I noticed Stiles nodding his head, a lot, I smiled.

"We need your help." said Scott as I walked back over to them.

"With what?" I asked taking a drink from my water bottle.

"We have an idea to trap Jackson but….." Scott started but didn't finish.

"But what?" I asked looking around the group.

"We need you to teach Erica how to dance." said Derek with a bored look on his face.

I burst out laughing but stopped when I realized they were serious. "You want me to teach Erica how to dance?" I asked.

Every one nodded but Erica, I looked at her, "You're going to the rave right? Just move to the beat and you'll be fine." I stated and started to walk away.

"That's the problem." whispered Erica but I heard it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I can't dance." Erica said.

I laughed, "What you just saw me doing was dance dancing, what you do at a club is completely different." I stated.

Erica looked around the group and then back at me, "I've never been to a club and I've never danced before. With my seizures I couldn't do any of that." she said.

I sighed, "Fine! You guys over there. Erica, come here." I said walking back to my Ipod.

"Do they have to be here?" Erica asked looking that the boys.

I looked over at her and smiled, "Erica, we all know you're hot, you're going to get stared at so you might as well get use to it, and who better to be our ginny-pigs then them?" I asked.

Erica didn't look so sure, "The whole idea of dancing is to let go and not give a shit what people think. It's just you and the music." I said looking at my songs.

"But she's there to get Jackson's attention!" yelled Scott.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him, "How is she going to get his attention if she doesn't move? The only way to get a guy's attention when dancing is to show that you could careless if he notices you or not. Trust me! It drives them nuts!" I said smiling back at Erica.

"Can you help or not?" yelled Derek.

"Hold your horses!" I yelled back. "You ready?" I asked Erica. No responds. "Ok then…club dancing is totally different from choreographed dancing. It's just moving to the beat." I said. "The three easiest moves are; the figure eight." I said moving my hips in a figure eight motion. "The sided to side." I added as I just moved my hips from left to right and back. "And the bounce." I stated bending my knees and going back up. "See? Easy! Lets try with music." I said pressing play on my Ipod.

Kelly Rowland's _Lay It On Me _came on.

_Lay it on me, _

_baby__Lay it on me, oh_

_Lay it on me_

_Lay it on me, baby_

_Lay it on me, oh__Lay it on me__  
__Lay it on me, put it down on me, oh_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Lay it on me, Lay it on me, now_

_Lay it on me..._

Erica refused to move; sighing I went over to her and placed my hands on her hips Erica jumped away. "Oh come on!" I yelled and turning my back to her I placed her hands on my hips and just moved to the beat. "See!" I yelled back at her. "Easy!"

_I don't wanna end like wait up,_

_Cause i'mma enjoy the ride_

_And I know when you show up, imma be satisfied_

_So come, come lay me down_

_One more time around_

_Boy just get me all that love tonight__  
__And tell 'em you'll be here in the morning, oh no_

_And tell you little friends that you're rolling solo_

_Tonight boy make my body go...oh!_

__I let go of her hands and stepped away, turning to face her I made eye contact and just let my body go. I stopped thinking and just moved.

After the song I heard clapping. I gave Stiles the finger. "That wasn't so bad." I said. "Next song!" I said going over to play my dance playlist.

After three more songs I figured Erica was good and pressed stop. "That was amazing!" yelled Stiles as we walked over. I looked at Erica and rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I said with a smirk. "So other then Erica getting Jackson's attention what's the plan?" I asked.

"Dr. Deaton gave us a sedative to give Jackson to knock him out. Then we're going to trap him and his master together." said Scott.

"Mountain ash?" I asked. Scott nodded. "I want in." I said.

"And do what?" asked Derek.

Looking over at Erica, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Who could resist this?" I asked. "With the two of us, Jackson won't know what hit him. Besides if the sedative wears off I could always use my shield and knock him out." I stated.

"She's got a point." said Boyd speaking for the first time.

"You sure about this?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I was going with Allison and Matt any way…" I started but was cut off.

"She's going the rave?" yelled Scott.

I nodded.

"Shit!" yelled Scott.

**So? Long chapter huh? Lol I just kept writing. The teaching Erica how to dance part was probably not necessary but I wanted Ava and Erica to bond and it could be true I mean Erica was sick all that time maybe she didn't know how to dance….any way I thought it would be interesting so I went with it. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know and PLEASE review!**

заслонять (v.)-Russian for Shield cuir cluanin ar na solas-Take in the light- in Irish

Dinner at boss's outfit- Jcpenny junior department-sweaters-Button-down cardigan


	6. Chapter 6

**All smiles! You guys are truly making my day! I love that you like it! I might be throwing a little some thing in here that involves my OC and Isaac, now it could be a good thing or a bad thing. (I hope its good.) I just wanted to do a shout out to ****williewildcat****who is a wonderful author and gave me her blessing in this…**

**Unfortunately….I own nothing but if I did Daniel Sharman would be sitting on my couch ready to watch a scary movie! Oh well…On with the show!**

**Ava POV**

"Hey Ava!" Max said walking up to me at my locker.

"Hi Max! What's new with you?" I asked grabbing my English book.

"Not much. Looking forward to the weekend?" Max asked.

I nodded, "Going to the rave with Allison and Matt tonight. And then tomorrow us girls are going shopping, guess what I wear is so last year according to Lydia." I said doing a hand wave but with a smile. "Then we're having a girls night; chick flicks, popcorn and chocolate!" I said with a happy sigh.

"Sounds like a fun weekend. Wait you're going to the rave tonight?" asked Max. I nodded. "With Allison and Matt?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"The dude gets all the luck; two beautiful girls on his arm." Max said. I blushed.

"You going tonight?" I asked trying to recover.

"Maybe." Max said with a smile.

**Isaac POV**

I had just opened my locker when I noticed Max leaning against the lockers next to Ava's; flirting. I growled, slamming my locker closed I walked up behind Ava and gave Max a glare.

"Isaac." Max said and then looked any where but at me. Ava noticed and turned towards me.

"Is there a problem Isaac?" she asked.

I smiled, "No, just wondering if you were excited about tonight." I asked.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Max already asked that, and you know for a fact that I am." Ava said and turned back to Max. I didn't think I just reacted, I grabbed Ava by the wrist and she dropped her books in shock.

"Isaac!" Ava hissed out.

"Ava?" Max asked questioningly, he had been talking to a near by friend so he hadn't seen me grab Ava's wrist.

"I dropped the books on my foot." said Ava recovering as she pulled her wrist away.

"Come on Max, we have English." Ava added as she slammed her locker closed and walked away.

I didn't notice till after she left, that my claws were out.

**Ava POV**

All through the day my wrist ached, I never really looked at it sense I was wearing long sleeves but I had to admit it was driving me nuts.

"So you excited about tonight?" I asked Allison as we grabbed our books to head to Chemistry.

Allison stopped mid-grab, "I think we should rethink this plan." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe we should meet you there? My dad's been acting really weird lately." said Allison closing her locker.

"Ok. You sure?" I asked. Allison nodded.

"Ok. That might work out better. Erica and I can look around for Jackson then." I said.

Allison just nodded again.

After school I headed home to get ready, my wrist had stopped aching so I thought nothing of it till I got ready to take a shower. Looking down at my left wrist I saw four puncture wounds on top of my wrist and where Isaac's thumb would have been a puncture on the bottom, plus it was black and blue.

"_I have holes in my wrist! What the hell? Isaac, I'm going to kill you!"_ I thought all at once.

After showering, I throw on my robe and headed over to the closet; "Well I guess I'm going long sleeve." I thought out loud, looking down at my wrist. After going through my closet and not finding any thing I skyscaped with my go to girl.

"Hey Gorgeous!" I said.

"Hey Bubbles!" Asha said back.

"Hey!" said two other voices from the back.

"Sparkles! Smiles!" I yelled as the girls came into screen.

"I texted you yesterday, Smiles! No responds!" I said taking a seat.

"Sorry, big test. I was studying." said Smiles, a.k.a Hannah; don't let her blond hair fool you, she had the brains to rival NASA.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to study? An hour?" I asked smiling.

"I think Zane had some thing to do with It." said Sparkles, a.k.a Becca. Short but spunky, Sparkles was the glue that kept our group together, if you needed a hug or a laugh, she was the one to go to.

"Haha!" said Smiles blushing. "He came over to study, that's all." She stated.

"Yeah right." Gorgeous, Sparkles, and I all said together.

See our group had been together sense the beginning, when my parents moved to Wisconsin all of our parents became instant friends; it sort of helped that all the women were all pregnant.

-There's Zane, the sweet jock, who's been dating Smiles sense the 8th grade.

-Jacob, another jock, who is Smiles' twin brother.

-Damon who is a the heart throb of not only the group but of the whole school, every girl wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be just like him.

-And lastly there's Patrick, the sweet and gentle one, he was the first of the group to leave; he and his family moved to Germany a few months before my parents died; I skyscape with him every week to check in.

The eight of us are so different but nothing could pull us apart, not even telling them my secret. At first I was afraid to tell them, I thought they might treat me different for worse not want to be my friend any more. But how wrong I was...

"So what's up?" Gorgeous asked.

"I need help, I told you about the kinmia thing right? So Scott came up with a plan to trap it. It involves Erica and I getting close to Jackson." I said.

"Like how close?" asked Sparkles, she was the mama of the group after all.

"We're going to a rave, so just dancing. We're going to drug him and go from there." I said standing up. "So I need help, I have to get his attention." I said holding up a shirt.

"No!" yelled Gorgeous.

"Help please!" I asked.

After spending another hour online with the girls, I got ready and headed out.

I had told the others about the change in plans earlier at school and Scott wasn't too happy about it, "What if some thing happens to her?" he asked.

"Erica and I will be looking for Jackson, as soon as we spot him, we'll try to get him out. She wouldn't be in danger then." I stated.

All Scott could do was nodded.

I parked my car and looked around. Stiles and Scott hand just pulled in and were getting out.

"You ok?" Scott asked as I walked up.

"Yeah. Why?" Stiles asked back.

"You just didn't say any thing on the way here." Scott stated.

"I'm fine. Can you grab the other bag?" Stiles asked.

"I can't. Dr. Deacon said it was for you and you alone." said Scott.

"I'm really hating this plan." Said Stiles.

"It's Mountain Ash. Scott couldn't touch it if he wanted too." I said.

"Great." whispered Stiles and then he let out a whistle. "Looking hot there hot stuff." He added.

I gave him a look. "Really?" I asked. "Hot stuff?"

Stiles just smiled and nodded. I took a look down at my outfit. I was wearing a royal blue open shoulder, long sleeve shirt with black pants and black boots.

"You smell different." said Scott looking at me.

I shrugged, "New perfume? Adrenaline pumping?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Scott.

Erica and the rest of the guys joined us then, I gave Isaac a glare. "You ready?" Derek asked cutting in.

Stiles held up the bag of ash, "This plan officially sucks, but yeah, I'm ready." He said.

Just then Allison and Matt showed up. "Hey perfect timing!" said Matt looking around. "I'm Matt." He said putting his arm to shack for Derek.

"He doesn't shake hands." I whispered.

Matt slowly dropped his hand, "You ready?" he asked me.

"Matt, give me a sec?" Allison asked. Matt just nodded and Allison pulled Scott aside.

"So? You guys all ready to dance?" Matt asked looking around the group.

The guys stayed silent, so placing my arm around Erica, I smiled, "We are!" I smiled.

Coming back to the group, Scott looked pissed. "We'll meet you in there." He said as Allison nodded and pulled Matt towards the entrance.

"Ava, you coming?" Matt asked.

"I just have to grab my ticket, forgot it in the car, go ahead, I'll met you inside." I said back. Nodding, Matt and Allison went inside.

The group looked at Scott, "The Argents are on their way here. Allison is suppose to call them then Jackson is here." Scott said with a scowl.

"Great! What do we do now?" asked Stiles.

"We stick to the plan." said Derek. "Erica; you and Ava get Jackson. Isaac, go with them and help. Scott; you, Boyd, and I will stay out here and keep the Argents out." Derek added.

"What about me?" asked Stiles.

"You have the most important part! You have to trap Jackson and his master." I said. Stiles just glared at me. "Unless you want to go bum and grind with a killer?" I asked. Stiles started shaking his head. "That's what I thought!" I added.

"Here's the ketamine. You need to stick this in the vain, best in the neck." Scott said handing me the needle gun. I hide it up my right sleeve and grabbed Erica's hand, we headed inside.

The music was loud and there were a lot of people already here. Walking down the hall to the main room, I gave Erica and Isaac a look. "You ready?" I asked. Both nodded and we went into the mayhem.

I let Isaac lead the group, because I knew people were more then likely to get out of his way faster. I kept a firm grip on Erica's hand because I didn't want to loss her, rule number one when clubbing, never loss your partner. Looking around I tried to find Jackson, I could only hope that Isaac was leading us to him.

Erica suddenly stop and I with her, looking back at her I asked with my eyes what was up, following her lead I saw Jackson walking throw the crowd. Isaac noticed this to and stepped back to lean on a wall out of the way but still in sight. Erica led me to Jackson. She grabbed onto him; just like I had shown her and I placed my hands around him from behind. I saw Jackson put his right arm around Erica as he snaked his left arm behind him to me. I looked over his should to Erica and nodded. We started to move, as we did Erica slowly moved her hand down to my right hand sleeve to help me remove the needle. Just after she handed it to me, I felt claws in me for the second time that day, only this time they were in my waist.

"He belongs to me." A voice that wasn't Jackson's came out of him as we fell to the floor, as did the needle.

Jackson walked off, just as Isaac ran to us, "The ketamine!" I yelled. Isaac reluctantly left my side and went after it. I saw Erica on the ground and slow clawed to her, placing my hand on her waist I quickly healed her. Once she was healed she helped me up and we slowly followed after Isaac who now had Jackson in his arms.

Once we were outside we found Stiles and went into an enclosed room. Erica helped me sit down as Isaac placed Jackson on a chair.

"Is he ok?" Stiles asked then looking at me he rushed over, "Are you ok?" he added.

I smiled, "All good. But hurry the ketamine could wear off." I said leaning back.

Just then I heard bone breaking, "Shit!" yelled Isaac kneeling on the ground sense Jackson had his wrist in his hand. After Jackson let go, Isaac came back to stand by me, just close enough incase Jackson got loss.

Stiles slowly moved forward, "Jackson, is that you?" he asked.

"Us. We're all here." said a voice from Jackson.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We are the ones, killing murderers." said the voice.

"So, all the people that you've killed so far?" Stiles asked.

"Desired it!" yelled the voice.

"So all of them killed?" asked Stiles.

"Each and every one." said the voice.

"Well who did they murder?" asked Stiles.

"Me. They murdered me!" yelled the voice.

Isaac quickly got me on my feet when Jackson's eyes changed. Stiles backed up, "We need ketamine. The man needs ketamine." said Stiles.

"That was all of it." said Isaac stepping in front of me.

"You used the whole bottle?" asked Stiles.

"That's all Scott gave us!" I said as Jackson stood and started to change.

"Use you're shield!" yelled Stiles.

"заслонять!" I yelled from behind Isaac, the white light shield came up. The kinima through up his hands and ran through the wall next to it.

"Why didn't knock it out?" yelled Stiles as he throw open the door.

Isaac wrapped his arm around me and started to lead me out, "I'm too weak." I said.

We head towards the exit slowly, Stiles was out first and was talking to Derek when we finally got outside. Erica and Isaac stopped suddenly; "Oh my god it's working!" yelled Stiles when he noticed Erica kneeling down to look at the ash on the ground.

"Scott." said Derek suddenly.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"Break it! Scott's in trouble!" yelled Derek.

"Do it Stiles!" I yelled.

Stiles broke the circle and Derek took off. "Now what?" asked Erica.

"We go back to the subway." I said moving away from Isaac.

"Why?" asked Stiles.

"Because if Derek's right and Scott is in trouble; he might need healing. I need crackers and soda!" I said walking to Erica and handed her my keys. "You two say here and wait for Derek. Tell him to bring Scott to me." I added.

After Erica ran in to the store and get my crackers and soda we headed back to base. "Why crackers and soda?" Erica asked as she drove.

"It's a combination of the salt and sugar. It helps me recover quicker." I said munching on the crackers.

Back at base we met up with Boyd and told him what had happened, or Erica did as I sat and drank as much as possible. "Why do you think you'll need to heal Scott?" Erica asked as she sat next to me.

"It was Derek's voice. I could tell he was worried. Some thing was defiantly wrong." I said finishing up my soda; just then the door swung open and down ran Derek with Scott.

"What happened?" Erica asked as Stiles and Isaac joined us.

"Allison's mom tried to kill him." said Derek. "He inhaled wolfs bane." He added.

"Lay him down." I said. Leaning over Scott and felt for a heartbeat, "He's heart is really weak." I said, leaning back I looked up at Derek, "He needs to be healed at least enough for his werewolf healing to kick in. I just have to give him a boost. After five minutes pull me away from him." I said leaning forward to start.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

Looking up again I said, "Because my magic isn't going to want to stop, it'll think that I need to stay till Scott is completely healed, it won't let up till then. When I heal my magic takes over." I said.

"We'll pull you out." said Derek.

I nodded and started my healing chant. I wasn't fully recovered from the kinima's venom or from making my shield but I knew I had to save Scott, I just had to trust that Derek or the others would pull me out.

I could feel my body slowing down but I kept chanting, suddenly I was pulled way and was on top of some one. Looking behind me, I saw Isaac. "Thanks." I whispered. Isaac only nodded.

Looking back at Scott I saw his breathing was back to normal, "Check his heart." I said to Stiles.

"It's beating normal." said Stiles with a sigh.

"Here." said Erica as she handed me some more crackers and soda. I smiled but then she made a face.

"Why do you smell different?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Scott said the same thing earlier, but right now I think it's probably my magic, it's out in full force." I said sitting up thanks to Isaac.

Derek walked over and kneeled next to us, "She's right. You smell different." he said grabbing a hold of my left hand, as he pulled up my sleeve to reveal my wrist, I heard four breaths of intake.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Stiles as he too kneeled next to me.

"Who did this?" asked Derek as he looked me in the eye.

"Isaac did." I said softly.

"You marked her?" Derek yelled looking at Isaac.

**So? Whatcha think? Cliff hanger huh? Lol Hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know and PLEASE review! Lots of love!**

**Заслонять**- Shield in Russian


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I've been following along with the show, sort of doing a chapter per episode, but I'm going to slow it down a bit, Allison's mom did get bite by Derek after all, and that will factor in to my story but not for a bit…..**

**Most of you may have noticed but I changed the rating for my story…all the swear words and future chapters ;) …it might be best.**

**I own nothing just my OC.**

**Ava POV**

"_You marked her?" yelled Derek at Isaac._

"Oh shit!" I whispered closing my eyes.

"You know what this means?" asked Stiles looking stunned.

"Ye-ah…..Damn it! I should have realized!" I nearly shouted trying to stand, with Isaac and Erica's help I was able to. "Can some one move Scott? If he stays on the floor, he's going to be really sore." I said as I sat down on the couch, Erica handed me a soda as she sat down next to me while Boyd moved Scott into the subway.

"Ok, now would some one care to explain to the non-know it alls?" asked Stiles looking around.

"Being marked is a sign to other werewolves; that the person is off limits. It means they're taken. And normally it's continual." said Derek looking at Isaac.

"So what Isaac and Ava are engaged or some thing?" asked Stiles with a laugh but stopped when he noticed Derek and I's faces.

"Are you kidding?" shouted Isaac.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" asked Derek as he stood up.

"So what do we do? How do we fix it?" asked Erica.

"There's nothing to fix! It's permanent!" said Derek.

"Which means; I'm Screwed! Literally!" I said and sighed.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"After a female is marked; at the next full moon she's claimed. Animal instincts take over and nothing stands in the way of a male getting to his female." said Derek as he sat down across from me.

"And sense Isaac hasn't mastered his control; let alone his anger. I'm in trouble." I said.

"So claiming means…." asked Boyd trailing off.

I raised an eye brow at him, "Yes Boyd, it means exactly that. Not how I imagined my first time." I said.

Stiles looked like a fish out of water after that, Erica wrapped her arm around me for comfort, while Boyd, Derek, and especially Isaac looked uncomfortable and a bit red.

"Can't we just chain him up?" asked Erica.

"Won't work. You three are already going to what to break free, add in wanting to get to your mate, you'll be ten times worse." Derek said looking at Isaac.

"Wait; mate?" asked Isaac.

"It's a short term for soul mate." said Derek. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Wait, so you're saying Isaac and Ava are soul mates? Like meant to be together?" asked Stiles.

"Couldn't it be a mistake?" asked Erica.

"If it was, Ava's body would have rejected it by now." said Derek.

"What do you mean?" asked Boyd.

"It would have healed already." I said for Derek as I looked down at my wrist, the holes were still there and it was a darker purple.

"Well it doesn't solve the marking thing but at least at the full moon Ava can use her shield to block Isaac and not complete the claiming." said Stiles.

My face broke out into a smile, "Stiles! You're a genius!" I shouted.

"Won't work." said Derek. We all gave him a look, "Isaac's mark is on you, is a part of you; your magic wouldn't see him as a threat." He added looking me in the eye.

"That's just great." I said leaning my head on Erica's shoulder.

"What about getting her out of town?" asked Boyd.

"What part of nothing stands in the way, don't you get?" asked Derek. "He'll find her."

"There has to be some thing." I stated. "Maybe my Book of Shadows will have some thing."

"Book of Shadows?" asked Stiles.

"It's a witch's spell book, handed down from generation to generation. Each generation adds to it. For my family; its mainly healing remedies and enhanced protection spells. Maybe one of my great-grandmothers wrote some thing that could help." I said.

"I'll come with." Erica said as she helped me up.

"Good. Cause I don't think I should drive." I said with a smile.

"Let me know how Scott is tomorrow and we'll call if we find any thing." I said heading towards the stairs with Erica's help.

"Ava!" Isaac said stepping closer to me. "I'm really sorry about this." he whispered.

"I know." I whispered back and started up the stairs holding onto the railing and Erica's arm.

**Isaac POV**

I stayed at the bottom of the stairs till the girls were outside, just in case Ava needed an extra hand.

I walked back to the couch only to realize Boyd and Stiles were gone and I faced Derek, alone.

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked.

"I wasn't." I said back.

"Damn right you weren't!" shouted Derek. "Do you realize what this means? We already have a target on our backs with the hunters, if they find out about this…." He added not finishing.

"What would they do?" I asked.

"Being a witch is just as bad as being a werewolf in their eyes. If they find out about her let alone the both of you together, all hell will break loss!" stated Derek.

"Why?" I asked leaning forward.

"You and her together, its not some thing they want to happen. If you and Ava were to have a child, it could be powerful! A witch with werewolf abilities." Derek said shaking his head.

"_A kid with Ava." _ I thought, feeling red.

"Look who's up!" Stiles shouted from the subway.

Looking up we saw Stiles helping Scott out and went to help. "How do you feel?" I asked as we placed Scott on the couch.

"Not as sore I should be, I guess." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ava gave you a boost." said Stiles with a smirk.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Derek.

"Getting hit by a car and inhaling wolfs bane thanks to Mrs. Argent." said Scott.

"What?" yelled Stiles.

"She wanted me to stay away from Allison." Scott said.

"Oh course." said Stiles throwing his arms into the air.

"When I was fighting her off, I bite her." said Derek.

"You did what?" "Huh?" "What?" Scott. Stiles, and I all yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I don't know. We've been a little busy!" Derek yelled back.

Scott looked around, "Ok; other then me getting healed what else could be going on?" he asked.

"I marked Ava." I said.

"What does that mean?" asked Scott.

"It means that if we don't figure out a way to keep Isaac from Ava at the next full moon, we all might become uncles at a very young age." said Stiles.

Scott went wide eyed; "Oh!" was all he was able to say.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Ava and Erica went back to her place to see if her Book of Shadows had any thing that could help." said Derek.

"Book of Shadows?" asked Scott.

I left to call Ava as Stiles explained to Scott.

"Ava's phone." Erica said after a few rings.

"Where's Ava?" I asked.

"Out like a light. We couldn't find any thing in the book and she kept yawning. I told her to go to bed." Erica said.

"Other then being tired; how is she?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"How would you be if you found out that you were a werewolf baby maker?" Erica almost hissed.

I sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen." I said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Erica said.

"Isaac!" yelled Stiles.

"I gotta go. Tell Ava that Scott is a bit sore but other then that he is ok." I said.

"Got it." She said and hung up.

Going back to the others I saw that Boyd had joined us, "What is it?" I asked.

"Scott said he might have an idea." said Stiles.

Looking at Scott, I sat down.

"Dr. Deaton knows about us, he might know some things that could help." Scott said.

"I'll text Erica; and tell her to meet us that the vet clinic tomorrow." I said.

"How's Ava?" Stiles asked.

"Sleeping." I said walking away.

…_**Next Day…**_

I sat in the back as Derek pulled into the parking lot, Scott and Stiles were already there, we were just waiting for Ava and Erica.

We went inside once the girls arrived just as Dr. Deaton was walking out of his office. He gave us all a look. "Scott; you care to explain why there are five werewolves in my clinic?" asked Dr. Deaton.

"We need your help." said Scott as he moved a side to let Ava in front of him, she pushed up her left sleeve to reveal her wrist, the holes were starting to scar over and bruising looked lighter.

"You were marked." Dr. Deaton stated. Ava nodded. "By who?" he asked.

"Isaac." Ava said.

Dr. Deaton looked at me, "I take it; it wasn't planned." He said. We all nodded. He looked as Ava, "You're worried about the full moon." He stated. Ava nodded again.

"Is there any thing you can do?" asked Erica.

"There might be away." said Dr. Deaton. He walked over to a cabinet and started pulling out bottles. "I have some of the ingredients we'll need but there's more we'll have to get." he stated.

"Now you know that the mark is permanent, right? That whatever you do it won't get rid of the mark." Deaton said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." said Ava.

"So you know that this isn't a fix, its more like a block. Isaac and you will still be contacted but it won't be as intense." Deaton added.

"That works for me." said Ava with a smile.

After going over what he had, Deaton made a list of what he need; "I need to go over some things with Ava; so how about the rest of you take care of this while her and I start setting up." Dr. Deaton said tearing the list in half; half to Scott and Stiles the other to Boyd, Derek, and I.

"I'm staying." said Erica.

…..

"Where the hell do we get hyssop?" asked Boyd from passenger seat.

"There's a store in the next town over that might have it." said Derek.

"What about tropaelum?" Boyd asked.

"They should have almost every thing." said Derek.

….

We were just getting out of the car when Scott and Stiles pulled into to the vet clinic parking lot beside us.

"Well that was fun." said Stiles sighing. We went back inside to see Dr. Deaton and Ava leaning over a burner, heating up water.

"We're back!" shouted Stiles as he held up a bag.

"Good, Erica will be back soon and then we'll be ready." said Dr. Deaton.

"Where'd she go?" Boyd asked.

"She went to my place to get some thing for Me." said Ava as she started to hand Dr. Deaton the herbs we had gotten.

"I didn't know which one you wanted, so I just grabbed the box." said Erica as she walked in.

Ava smiled, "That works." she said as Erica placed the box in front of her.

"What's that?" asked Boyd.

"My jewelry box." said Ava as she pulled out a silver cuff bracelet.

"Are those Celtic knots?" asked Scott.

Ava smiled; "Yeah. It was my Mom's. My Dad brought it back from Ireland for her." she said as she traced the knots on the bracelet.

"Its ready." said Deaton. Ava nodded and handed him the bracelet, Deaton placed it in the boiling water, "Just one more thing." Deaton said looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We need your blood." Ava said as she grabbed a scalpel.

"Why?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"Because you're the one that did this!" said Derek.

"It's your mark Isaac, your blood is what's needed to complete the block." said Deaton.

"So after this Isaac won't want to go all dog and hump Ava's leg at the full moon?" Stiles asked.

All of us stared at him, "No Stiles, the blocking spell will help control Isaac's need, he'll just be a regular, sexually frustrated, teenage boy." said Deaton with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and put the scalpel down, "Isaac." Ava said as I drew my claws and sliced my left palm open; walking over to the burner I squeezed my hand and let blood flow into the water.

Deaton nodded to Ava and she closed her eyes. She started to mutter words that I couldn't understand but as she did the water turned a bright green and started to boil more; the bubbling was like a volcano.

Ava's chant slowly drew to a close and as she ended it the bubbling started to slow and the water went back to clear.

Once she had finish, Deaton removed the burner and grabbed tongs.

I watched Erica hand Ava a leather glove, which Ava put on her right hand.

And then I watched as Deaton took out the bracelet and place it in Ava's gloved hand.

"No!" I shouted almost running to her, but I was too late, Ava put the fire hot bracelet on her left wrist, right over the mark.

"AAAAH!" Ava screamed as she held on to her wrist.

Deaton blocked the others and I from getting to her, "Its part of the process." He said as we all watched Ava groan in pain.

After what felt like forever Ava finally let go of her wrist, "Well that sucked!" she said.

I went over to her, lightly taking her wrist in my hand, I looked it over. Her wrist was red and you could see and smell the burnt skin, "It'll heal." she whispered. All I could do was nod; I didn't like the idea of her hurting because of me.

**Ava POV**

After we left the clinic, I dropped Erica off that her house and headed home. Uncle Ben had left the night before for New York; he wouldn't be back for till the end of the week, "Thank the Goddess; one less person to explain this too." I said looking at myself in the mirror. My wrist still stung so I held it to my chest to stop it from bumping into any thing, the swelling was still there but it was now pink instead of bright red. "Well at least its not my writing hand." I said.

The next day other then going out, I decided to have a "Me Day" I sent text messages to every one says that my wrist still stung but at I was fine and going to take it easy that day and then put the phone aside, "If they need me they can call." I thought out loud and popped in a movie. I didn't leave couch for the rest of the day.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Sang out of my alarm clock; after my "Me Day" I felt refreshed and ready for a new day. My wrist is stung but not nearly as bad as before. So in a happy mood I left the song play on and started to get ready, deciding on a loose long sleeve black shirt that would cover my wrist but that wasn't tight against it. _

_Driving to school, I sang along with the music on the radio, _

_Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

Turning off my car I looked around and spotted Erica and Boyd by the steps.

"Some ones in a good mood!" said Erica with a smile.

"It's a sunny day." I said smile as Allison and Lydia joined us.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked. Scott said that he had told her what had happened so Allison covered for me and told Lydia I was sick so I couldn't make girls night.

"Better! I slept most of the weekend." I said playing along.

"Don't make any plans for tomorrow! We are still going shopping!" said Lydia as she linked arms with me, leading me into the school with Allison, Boyd, and Erica following. I laughed and just nodded my head, we headed to our lockers and just as I opened mine I heard a growl come from behind me; turning I saw Erica and her eyes had changed. "Erica!" I whispered but she kept her eyes straight ahead. Turning to where she was looking I saw what had made Erica so pissed off.

Isaac had Nicole Heart, the biggest slut in school, leaning against her locker with his arm wrapped around her waist. I could feel my heart tightening with in my chest as I watched Isaac whisper some thing into her ear causing her to blush.

**It can't be all chocolate covered strawberries can it?**

**I hope I made up for not updating! Did you like the marking idea? The blocking spell idea? What is Ava going to do about Isaac's flirting? Let me know what you think! PLEASE review!**

Celtic German Silver Cuff Bracelets-  .com

ONE DIRECTION - WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL LYRICS

The Script- Hall of Fame


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys rock! I am LOVING all the reviews! I am ALL Smiles right now!**

**I am a Very visual person, I like to have a picture in of what I am reading, so I finally did some research….and I think I found my OCs….I hope you guys like them.**

**Ava- Molly C. Quinn **(She has Blue eyes but….I think she's perfect for Ava!)

**Max- Jesse Mccartney**

**Nicole-Daniella Monet**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Erica POV**

Boyd, Allison, and I followed Ava and Lydia into the school, _"Just like normal teenagers."_ I thought in my head with a laugh. Lydia let go of Ava and went with Allison to their lockers. Boyd waved and headed to his, I wasn't in any hurry so I stayed with Ava. As she got her books I looked around the hallway and caught a scent; _"He got to school early."_ I thought looking around for him and then wished I hadn't.

"_What the Fuck?"_ I wanted to shout, but kept it in. Instead I just growled, that got Ava's attention. "Erica!" she whispered, I kept my eyes straight ahead; wanting her to see but at the same time not.

"Oh." She said softly.

"What a prick!" I let out.

I felt Ava's hand on my shoulder; I knew my eyes had changed and that she was trying to calm me down.

"Erica; breathe!" she whispered.

"I'm going to kill him." I stated.

Ava made me turn her at that point, "Erica! You need to calm down!" she said in a whisper.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe; when I hoped them again I saw relief in Ava's eyes.

"How are you so calm?" I asked stunned.

Ava gave me a look, "Who says I am? But what I suppose to do? Go up to them and say "_Bitch; get a way from my man!" _she asked.

"You take her and I'll take him." I said.

Ava tried to smile but couldn't, "I think he's scared." she said turning back to her locker.

I went over and leaned up against the one left of hers, "Scared of what? He's a frickin werewolf." I said.

Ava sighed, "How would you feel if you found your soul mate at the ripe old age of seventeen?" she asked.

"I wouldn't treat them like shit! That's for sure!" I said back.

"You told me about the life you had before you were turned. Boyd and Isaac didn't have it much better." Ava said.

"That doesn't give him the right to flirt with the biggest slut in school." I said.

Ava sighed, "You…." She started but was interrupted.

"Hey Ava! You ready?" Max asked coming down the hall.

"What?" Ava yelled out as she turned to face him.

"Aren't we working on our duet with Mr. Rude today?" Max asked after he joined us by Ava's locker.

"What duet?" I asked.

"Ava and I are competing in Sectionals together. If we do well we could go all the way to State!" Max said with a smile at Ava.

"Mr. Rude thinks our voices mix well together." Ava added as she grabbed the last of her books and closed her locker. "I'll see you later, Erica." she adds.

I just nodded.

"Don't kill him." Ava said over her shoulder as she and Max left.

"No promises!" I called after her.

**Ava POV**

_"How did I let Mr. Rude talk me into this?" _I asked myself as Max and I grabbed our music.

"You two ready?" Mr. Rude asked as he sat down at the piano.

"Yeah!" I said as Max grabbed his guitar.

…..

After practice with Mr. Rude, Max and I headed to class with our passes, "I didn't want to ask, but you seemed a little on edge earlier." Max said as we turned a corner.

I shrugged, "Just an off morning." I said.

"You sure?" Max asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, no worries." I said as I waved him off and headed to English.

At lunch I sat down at our normal table and waited for the guys. "What the hell is he doing with her?" asked Scott as he joined me at the table. I looked around to see what he was talking about; and there he was, sitting over at corner table with his arm wrapped around Nicole's waist.

Stiles joined us soon after, "Is he mental or something?" he asked after he saw what Scott and I were looking at.

I shrugged and stabbed my salad, "He's a teenage boy." I said.

"He's a werewolf who just found his soul mate!" said Scott as he gave me a sympathy look.

I shrugged again.

"What are you going to do?" asked Stiles.

"Nothing." I said taking a bite of salad.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Stiles shocked.

"What she means is we are going shopping today." said Erica as she sat down next to me.

"Is that so?" I asked with a smile.

"Allison saw Isaac as well." said Erica. I rolled my eyes. "She decided that you should go shopping today instead; so Lydia, Allison, you and I are going after school and then tomorrow, we are going to make him drool!" she added.

"Don't you have training tonight?" I asked her.

Erica shrugged, "Missing one won't kill me." I gave her a look. "You said I couldn't kill him." Erica said pointing over at Isaac. "If I don't go; I can't kill him." she added. I smiled.

"You'll call if there's a problem?" I asked Scott who nodded.

….

"Never again!" said Erica as she leaned against the lockers the next day.

I laughed, "You wanted to come!" I said grabbing my English book.

Erica glared at me, "I would rather take on the kanima again then shop with her ever again!" she added.

"But wasn't it worth it?" I asked looking down at my new Lily Rose tiered sleeves dress. Lydia had paired it with a flower print scarf, it was even Gorgeous approved.

"Yes, it was worth it." said Erica with a smile.

I closed my locker and linked arms with her, "Come on, you get to walk me to class." I said with a smile.

"Erica!" asked a voice from behind us; a voice we both new, Erica turned us around and we faced Isaac. "Ava?" Isaac asked as he looked me up and down. Erica's arm tightened around mine.

"What do you want?" asked Erica.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Isaac but he still had his eyes on me.

"Out." said Erica as she shrugged.

Isaac finally turned to her, "We had training." he said.

"Derek knew where I was and who I was with." said Erica with a head nod towards me.

"Hey Ava!" said Max as he walked up behind Isaac. "Nice dress." He added.

Isaac growled, Erica smirked, and I bite my lip, "Thanks Max, you ready for practice?" I asked.

Max smiled, "The question is, are you?" he asked.

Isaac growled again.

"You two have practice Again?" asked Erica breaking into a smile.

"During lunch." I said just as the bell rang.

"Bye guys!" I said as I let go of Erica's arm and headed to English.

As I walked off I heard Erica say some thing but not what it was, but I did hear a rather loud growl after that.

**Have to admit, not my favorite chapter but I really wanted to post some thing and get the ball rolling. I use to be in Choir/Show Choir and we did competitions; but for the life of me, I can't remember the name of them. All I remember for sure is State. So if any one DOES know let me know I'll try to fix it.**

**I wanted Ava have some thing that isn't all kanima and werewolf related, there are things that are going to happen soon that Ava won't be able to be apart of, she needs an excuse…plus singing is always fun! Lol **

**Plus…Isaac isn't the only one that gets to have fun right? LOL**

Ava's dress-_Kohl's Junior Dresses- Lily Rose Tiered Sleeveless Dress _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys are liking this story because I am having a BLAST writing it! **

**I meant to ask at the end of chapter 8 if you guys liked the Erica POV…let me know!**

**I own nothing!**

**Isaac POV**

After lacrosse practice I still had training with Derek last night, even though my body may be able to heal at a fast rate that doesn't mean I still don't hurt after a long day, plus I was pissed that Erica hadn't been there; but Derek seemed fine with it. Isn't there a kanima out there? And hunters that want to kill us? "_This is bullshit!_ " I thought as I walked into the school.

I noticed Erica walking down the hall, arm linked with some one, "Erica!" I called out.

Erica turned around and I came face to face with her and Ava; in a dress.

"Ava?" I asked in a questionable matter as I looked her up and down.

"_Her legs look incredible!" _ I thought.

I noticed Erica tighten her hold on Ava, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked but I kept my eyes on Ava.

"Out." shrugged Erica.

I finally turned to her, "We had training." I said.

"Derek knew where I was and who I was with." said Erica with a head nod towards Ava.

"Hey Ava!" said Max as he walked up beside me. "Nice dress." He added.

I let out a growl, _"She's mine!" _I thought.

I noticed that Erica had smirked and Ava bite her lip, "Thanks Max, you ready for practice later?" she asked.

Max smiled, "The question is, are you?" he asked.

I growled again. _"What practice?" _I thought.

"You two have practice Again?" asked Erica breaking into a smile.

"_Again?"_ I thought.

"During lunch." Ava said just as the bell rang.

"Bye guys!" Ava said as she let go of Erica's arm and headed to English.

"Ava told me last night that you guys work really well together." said Erica as she started to walk to our next class. Max's smile grew even bigger. I let out another growl.

"Dude! You getting sick or some thing?" Max asked as we walked into Economics. "You've been clearing out your throat out a lot." He added as we sat down.

Erica let out a laugh, "Yeah Isaac; you feeling ok? Didn't catch anything did ya?" she asked as Nicole sat down next to me.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" Nicole said with a smile.

Erica rolled her eyes.

I smiled, "Hey Nicole." I said as Coach walked into the classroom.

"Asshole!" whispered Erica so low that only I heard her. I gave her a look, and got a glare right back.

After class Nicole linked arms with me and we headed to our next class, "So Max, did you really like Ava's dress?" Erica asked from right behind me, I clenched my teeth.

"Yes, I did. I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Max said with a laugh.

"Good! I wouldn't want my girl to get hurt or any thing." said Erica and I could fell her eyes on me when she said that.

"You think I have a shot?" Max asked with a little too much excitement.

I growled again.

"Babe, you sick?" Nicole asked as she let go of my arm.

Erica burst out laughing and walked off with Max.

"No; I'm fine." I said as I walked down the hall.

"Good! Because I have plans for us!" Nicole said with a smirk and grabbed my arm.

"I gotta get to class!" I said breaking her hold.

Nicole made a face, "You would really go to class then be with me?" she asked.

"Coach would kill me if I skipped." I said, but really I was starting to rethink this whole easy hookup thing.

Nicole continued to make a face, "He wouldn't kill for you skipping on class, come on…it'll be fun!" she said biting her lip.

"_Why is that when Ava bites her lip, it's hot, but when Nicole does it; it's annoying?"_ I thought to myself.

"I gotta go!" I said and turned around to head to class.

At lunch I looked around for Ava to see if we could talk, "She's practicing with Max remember?" asked Erica as she stood in the lunch line with me.

"What are they practicing for?" I asked after I realized she was right.

"Their music teacher signed them up for a competition, they're doing a duet." Erica said with a smirk.

I glared at her, "Like a lovey-dovey duet?" I asked.

"Don't know; Ava wants it to be a surprise." Erica said. "Besides you've sort of made it clear that you don't want her." She added.

"I never said that!" I shouted.

Erica's eyes glowed yellow, "Actions speak louder then words!" she said and walked off.

**Ava POV**

All morning I got quite a few complements on my new dress and it made me smile.

"You're in a good mode." said Max as he joined me by the piano.

My smile got bigger, "Yes I am. And it's about to get even better! I love the song that Mr. Rude picked for us." I said as I looked down at the music sheets.

"It's not really a duet though." said Max as he went to get his guitar.

"But that's why I like it; plus it's different, we'll stand out at Sectionals." I said as I started to play the piano.

"I didn't know you played!" said Max as he smiled at me.

I shrugged, "I took a few lessons." I said as I started to play our song.

"Only a few?" Max asked with a laugh.

I smirked and stopped playing, "To tell ya the truth, I really want to learn to play the guitar. But Mom wanted the piano." I said and felt my heart tighten.

"Hey." said Max as he set his guitar down and came to sit down next to me; "Its ok." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

"She was right though, the piano became one of my passions." I stated.

"I can tell." Max said a smiling. "You know; if you still want to, I can teach you the guitar. Make you a triple threat!" Max laughed.

"A triple threat?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're an incredible singer and play the piano; add in the guitar, nothing will stop you." Max stated.

I smiled, "I'd like that!"

"Sorry I'm late! My wife called." Mr. Rude said as he walked in.

"No problem!" Max said as he smiled down at me.

I blushed.

….

In History class I sat down next to Allison, "How was practice?" she asked. I had told the girls about the duet last night, Lydia had gotten it into her head that Max and I would be a great couple and was determined to get us together.

I smiled, "Really good. I think we have a chance." I stated.

"A chance at what?" asked Lydia as she joined us.

"Ava and Max practiced their duet." said Allison.

"He's on the lacrosse team, a decent student, and can sing. I don't see why you won't go out with him." said Lydia with a sigh.

Allison and I shared a look, "He plays the guitar too." said Erica as she too joined us.

I gave her a look.

"What?" Erica asked.

I rolled my eyes as our teacher started class.

Once Mr. Stone's back as turned, Erica passed me a note.

"_Isaac has his head up his ass. Why can't you have some fun too?"_ it said.

"Just because Isaac's an ass, doesn't mean I should be too." I wrote back.

Erica gave me a look after she read it, and wrote back. _"You aren't the type of girl to wait around for a guy. If he can have fun, why can't you?" _

"Who says I'm waiting? If you haven't noticed there's been a lot going on." I wrote.

"_So he has time to hookup but you don't?"_ Erica wrote.

I cringed; "I have to be on alert at all times, because of the kanima; plus I have school, my uncle, you guys, and now the duet thing. There's no time for a guy." I wrote.

"_Well if you went for Max, you'd be fine."_ Erica wrote.

"What about when Isaac does get his head out of his ass? He and I are meant to be together, Max could get hurt." I wrote.

"_When is that going to be though? Isaac is an idiot!"_ Erica wrote.

I bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "You have a point. But I can't do that to Max." I wrote and then started to take notes, Erica left me alone the rest of class.

After school I went to my locker to grab my bag and head home. Walking to my car I say a fogged up windshield. "Classy." I whispered. As I pulled out of my spot I say the passenger side open up and a guy got out. I rolled my eyes but then I noticed his hair, "Son of a Bitch!" I yelled when he grabbed a lacrosse stick from the back seat and turned around. "Isaac!" I whispered and felt tears fall.

…

All the way home I tried not to full out cry, only a few tears fell. Keeping my eyes on the road I felt around for my CDs and finally found the one I wanted.

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_  
_I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me,_  
_do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me?_

Rang out of my stereo and I sang right along.

…

"Hey Max!" I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Ava! What's up?" he asked.

"Lydia's birthday party is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked.

**Isaac POV**

My body was beyond sore today; I was late for lacrosse practice thanks to Nicole, though I have to admit it was a bit fun. But once I got to practice Coach had me run twenty laps for being late. Then I had to go back to base and train with Derek. He paired me up with Boyd because Erica had specially requested that I not be her partner. I got glares from her every chance she got.

"_What is that bitch's problem?"_ I asked myself as I opened my locker.

I was looking around for Nicole to see if we could have some fun before school started when I noticed Ava, in a long gray shirt and leggings. She complete ignored me and walked right pass.

"Hey Max!" I heard her say as she wandered over to him.

"Hey Ava! What's up?" Max asked back.

"Lydia's birthday party is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ava asked.

I gripped my locker down so tight I could feel it bending.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" said Max.

Yeah, my locker door was definitely bent.

"Great! I'm excited!" Ava said with a giggle.

My locker is never going to close now.

"What time should I pick you up?" asked Max.

The top hinge is starting to come loose.

"The party doesn't start till eight. Do you want to go out to eat before?" asked Ava.

Yeah the hinge is completely broken.

"Yeah! That'd be cool! Where do you want to go?" asked Max.

"I heard there was a great Mexican restaurant on Jefferson. I haven't been able to go yet." said Ava.

Second hinge is starting to get loose. I was the one to tell her about the Mexican restaurant.

"Casa de Lara? Yeah that place is great!" said Max as he closed his locker.

"So does 5:30 work for you? That way, we can take our time and relax?" asked Ava as she and Max walked right pass me.

"Works for me; the more time I get to spend with you, the better!" said Max as he throw his arm over her shoulders.

I tore the door completely off.

"Mr. Lahey!" yelled my history teacher, Mr. Stone.

"It's been loose for a while, Mr. Stone!" Scott said coming out of no where.

"I would say so! Or Mr. Lahey suddenly became the Hulk!" said Mr. Stone. "Let's go to the office and have them issue you a new one." He added.

I leaned the locker door against the rest of them and followed Mr. Stone.

"Paybacks a bitch! Isn't it?" asked Erica with a smile as I passed her.

I growled and continued to follow Mr. Stone.

"You're door came completely off?" asked the high school secretary wide eyed.

I only nodded.

After blinking a few times at me, she went to her computer and started typing.

"Well it will take a few days to fix or we could just issue you a new locker." said the secretary.

I shrugged, not really caring.

"We'll just move you." The secretary smiled and started to type, "You are all set!" she said and handed me a piece of paper. "This is your new locker and combination." she stated.

"Thank you." I said and left the office.

"What happened?" asked Scott, he had stayed by my locker to make sure no one took any thing; not that they would.

"I got pissed and instead of taking it out on Max, I tore my locker apart." I said starting to grab my stuff.

"Why would you be pissed at Max?" asked Scott.

I shrugged and finishing grabbing all my stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Scott as I started to walk off.

"Moving!" I stated, I found my new locker and placed my stuff on the floor. My new locker quickly opened and I started to throw my stuff in.

"Isaac? What the hell are you doing?" asked Ava as she and Erica joined us.

"Putting my stuff in my new locker!" I said pointing to my old one.

Ava's eyes went wide, "That the hell did you do?" she asked.

I shrugged again, "Is there some thing I can help you with?" I asked, I was still pretty pissed she had asked Max out.

"No really! I just wanted to know why hell you were by my locker!" Ava said moving to go around me.

"Your locker?" I asked.

Ava stood right next to me and started to move the combination lock; which then opened. "Yeah! My locker!" she said glaring at me.

"Looks like you got a new neighbor, Ava!" said Scott with a laugh.

**I have to admit I like this chapter a lot better! What do you think? Should Ava have a little fun with Max for a while? What did you think of Isaac's POV? **

**The full moon is coming….**

**I Hate Every Thing About You- Three Days Grace **(One of my Favorite Pissed Off songs!) lol


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing! Teen Wolf is not my baby….but I wish it was.**

**Ava POV**

"What the fuck?" I almost yelled when I saw Isaac and Scott by my locker, it looked like Isaac was trying to get into a locker right next to mine.

"Isaac? What the hell are you doing?" I asked as Erica and I walked up to them.

"Putting my stuff in my new locker!" Isaac said pointing to his old one.

My eyes went wide, "That the hell did you do?" I asked.

Isaac shrugged again, "Is there some thing I can help you with?" he asked with a scowl.

"Not really! I just wanted to know why hell you were by my locker!" I said moving to go around him.

"Your locker?" Isaac asked.

I moved to stood right next to him and started to move the combination lock, "Yeah! My locker!" I said glaring at him.

"Looks like you got a new neighbor, Ava!" said Scott laughing.

I moved my glare to him, "Shut up, Scott!" I said grabbing my books.

Erica let out a laugh, "You gotta admit it's funny." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her and closed my locker. "Come on, we're going to be late." I said walking away.

"So the party's all set up, minus the drinks. So we just have to pick our outfits!" said Lydia/

"We have to defiantly help Ava! She has a date!" said Allison.

I smiled. "That I do!" I said.

"Normally I don't like other people looking as good as me at my own party, but in this case, I'll make an exception." said Lydia. "We'll meet at Allison's and go over outfits." She added.

Allison and I shared a look, "Maybe we should meet at my house." I stated.

"But Allison's is right between us." said Lydia. "You can just head home after we get you ready." She added.

"True, but…." I started but was interrupted.

"We'll meet at Allison's." stated Lydia making sure that it ended to conversation.

I sighed and looked at Allison, who just shrugged_. "Great! House full of hunters! Here I come!"_ I thought.

…

"So wait; the camera was full of pictures of you?" I asked Allison as I leaned against the lockers, Allison had said she wanted to talk to me but Lydia had always been around; this was the first time we were alone.

Allison only nodded.

"Creepy!" I stated.

"Yeah, they were all of me not looking too; like he took them in secret while hiding." Allison said closing her locker.

"Allison, you have to tell some one about this." I said following her.

"I can't tell my parents, they might pull me out of school. And I can't tell Scott, he has enough on his plate already." Allison said as we walked down the hall.

"So what? You're just going to ignore it?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay way from him, that's for sure." Allison said as we took our seats.

"Hey Ava!" said Max as he sat behind me.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

Allison just smiled and shook her head. "So Max; excited for tonight?" she asked.

I gave her a look.

"You could say that." said Max as he kept his eyes on me.

I blushed.

"Good! Because I know for a fact, that Ava is too!" said Allison.

"Allison!" I shouted.

Allison and Max just laughed at me; "That's good to know." said Max with a wink.

"Why you can't come to my party!" said Lydia as she and Erica joined us.

"I just can't Lydia, I made plans for tonight a long time ago." said Erica as she sat in front of me.

Lydia took her seat in front of Allison, "Why can't you change them? Every one comes to my party!" said Lydia.

"I've never been invited!" said Erica. I kicked her leg and gave her a look. "What?" she whispered.

"But you can come now, it'll be fun!" said Lydia.

Erica sighed, "I wish I could, but my plans can't be changed." said Erica.

"Fine!" said Lydia turning to the front and ignored the rest of us.

I heard Erica sigh and wrote her a note.

"She'll get over it; lots of other people will be there." I wrote.

"_The one time she invites me, I can't go!"_ Erica wrote back.

I smiled, "There will be other parties." I wrote.

"_Yeah, but you heard her, every one goes to her parties, that more then likely includes Jackson."_ Erica wrote.

I bite my lip, "Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I will all be there. It'll be ok." I wrote.

"_Stiles is human, Scott is going to have to control himself, Allison is still in training to be a hunter and you have a date!"_ Erica wrote.

I smiled, _"Aaaww! You care! LOL we'll be fine! I promise!"_ I wrote.

"_You better!"_ she wrote back.

…..

I pulled into Allison's driveway, grabbed the bags that I had brought,

rang the door bell and waited, "Hey!" said Allison as she welcomed me in.

"Allison?" said a man walked out of the kitchen.

Allison stopped in her tracks, "Who's this?" the man asked.

"Ava this is my dad, Chris! Dad this is my friend, Ava." Allison said introducing us.

Mr. Argent put his hand out to shake, which I did.

"So this is the famous Ava, Allison has said a lot about you." He said.

I forced a smile, "Thank you Sir. Allison has talked a lot about you as well. She says that you're a very busy man." I said trying to be polite.

"Business is good at the moment!" Mr. Argent said smiling.

"We'll be upstairs Dad; Lydia should be here soon, could you just send her up?" Allison asked.

"Of course, Allison don't forget, you're mother would like to speak to you later." Mr. Argent said, he nodded to me and then left for the kitchen again.

I gave Allison a look, "Every thing ok?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

Allison shrugged but didn't say any thing till we were in her room, "She's the one that is so intense about Scott and me not dating." She said seating down at her desk.

I frowned and then started to take my clothes out of the bag.

Just then Lydia walked in, "I hope you ladies don't have any plans, this could take a while!" she said holding up like four Macy's bags.

"Why don't we pick Ava's outfit first and then yours?" said Allison as she looked at the clock.

It read, 4:30.

"Good idea!" said Lydia.

"Quick question though…how many outfits do you plan on wearing?" asked Allison.

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking hostess dress." Lydia said holding up a gray, white, and black stripped dress.

Allison and I both nodded.

"Then an evening dress and then after hours casual." Lydia added.

Allison and I shared a look, "We noticed that you didn't send out any invites." I said looking at Lydia.

"Biggest party of the year Ava, every one knows." Lydia said laying down the first dress.

"We were wondering if this year was a bit different." said Allison.

"How would any thing be different?" asked Lydia as she started to pull out more outfits.

Allison looked at me, "Just because every things been a bit off lately." She said glancing back at Lydia. "Things and people….like Jackson." She added.

Lydia gave us both a look, "What do you two care about Jackson?" she asked.

All we could do was just smile, "Do you know if he's coming tonight?" I asked.

"Every one's coming! Well expect Erica! What are her plans again?" Lydia asked me.

"She has to do some thing with her grandma, I think." I said shrugging.

Just then there was a knock, all three of us turned; "Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" asked Lydia holding up a blue strapless dress.

"Its lovely." said Mrs. Argent then she looked at me.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Ava! Ava, this is my mom Victoria." Allison said as Mrs. Argent stuck out her hand.

I shock it, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Argent." I stated trying not to cringe.

Mrs. Argent let go and turned to Allison, "Can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us?" she asked.

"Can we do it later?" Allison asked as Lydia held up a dress to me.

"Well to be honest, sooner would be better." said Mrs. Argent as she rubbed her left shoulder.

"The party's at ten." said Lydia.

"And we still have to get Ava ready for her date." said Allison.

"You'll be around after than?" asked Mrs. Argent.

"I think so." said Allison.

"You think so?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"I don't know." said Allison trying to end the conversation.

Mrs. Argent walked off and the girls started looking for my date outfit.

**Isaac POV**

After school Erica, Boyd, and I went to the subway to meet up with Derek.

Derek opened a chest; looking over that the top of the lid I say a triple spiral. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's a triskele." said Boyd.

We all gave him looks, "Spirals mean different things; past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd added.

"You know what it means to me?" asked Derek.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" said Boyd.

Derek sort of smiled, "That's right. It's a spiral, it reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas; but Alphas can fall to betas or even omegas." said Derek.

"Like Scott?" I asked.

Derek looked at me and then leaned down towards the chest, "Scott's with us." He said.

"Really?" I questioned. "Then where is he now?" I asked.

"He's looking for Jackson, don't worry, he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." Derek said as he pulled out chains. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You have the to ability to heal but tonight you're going to want to kill any thing you can find." He added.

"Good thing I had my period last week then." said Erica.

We all gave her a look, I think Boyd even blushed.

"What about Ava? The bracelet will help protect her if he got loose right?" asked Boyd looking from me to Derek.

Derek sighed and looked at me, "I'd rather not find out. Let's just pray that he doesn't get loose." Derek said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to crash Ava's date!" said Erica with a smile towards me.

I growled and could feel my claws wanting to come out.

"What do you mean date?" asked Derek.

Erica's smirk turned to a smile, "Ask Isaac!" she said with her hand on her hip.

Derek turned towards me, "Why is your mate on date?" he asked.

I could feel my control starting to snap, "She asked a guy out from school." I said.

"Because you're prick!" Erica shouted.

My claws fully came out at this point and my eyes turned yellow, I could feel the rage; that wanted to ripe Erica apart.

Derek grabbed me by the neck and his eyes glowed red, "Stop!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, only when I opened them did Derek let me go.

"Well some one please explain to me why Isaac's mate is going out on a date?" asked Derek as he looked at Erica and Boyd.

Boyd looked at the ground and kept quite, but Erica looked Derek in the eye; "Asshole over there has been hookup with the biggest slut in school and instead of waiting around for him to grow a set of balls, Ava's decided to have some fun." said Erica moving her eyes towards me.

I let out another growl.

Derek turned from Erica and looked me right in the eye, "You mean to tell me that you've been lucky enough to find your soul mate and you are hookup with some one else?" yelled Derek.

I don't know if he meant to or not, but he used his Alpha tone on me and I could feel my body submitting, "You said so yourself, us being together, puts her in danger! The Argents could find out about her!" I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"So you think it's better to keep her at arms length? Yes, I may have said you two together could be trouble, but that doesn't change the fact that you are destined to be together. You are hurting your mate by doing this! And that is the number one rule of a male mate; never…hurt…your…female!" yelled Derek.

Erica started to laugh, "He's been hurting her alright. I tried to convince her earlier that if Isaac can have fun why can't she? She said that even though Isaac's an ass doesn't' mean she should be. Haha…but that was until she saw Isaac get out of a steamed up car!" she yelled.

Derek took a deep breath, "We had better pray that you don't get loose then, your instincts would take over and you'd wanta to kill the threat." said Derek as he started to dig around in the chest again.

"Threat?" I asked.

"Your instincts are going to tell you that who ever Ava's date is; is threat to you and your mate. If you were to get loose, you could kill him." said Derek.

"Well he's already marked her thanks to Max, Isaac would probably kill him." said Erica as she inspected her nails.

"It's the same guy?" Derek asked looking at her.

Erica nodded.

"That's just great!" said Derek sighing as he pulled out a metal ring with screws in it.

"Kinky!" said Erica with smile.

"Glad you like it! It's for you!" said Derek hold it up.

**Ava POV**

The girls had conformed my outfit, did my makeup and hair. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back into my house in yet another dress, Lydia had found a lovely high-low tube black dress that was longer in the back. So what if Isaac's an ass_. Tonight was going to be fun_, I thought.

Just then my phone went off,

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"Great!" I said looking at the ID, "What can I do for you, Derek?" I asked answering it.

"You can tell me what the hell you're thinking!" Derek yelled through the phone.

"About what?" I asked, knowing that Erica had let the cat out of bag.

"Why the hell are you going out on a date? With same one that's not your mate!" Derek yelled.

I moved the phone away from my ear and glared at it, "Why the hell are you yelling at me? I know for a fact that Erica told you every thing. She's been threatening too for the past few days." I said.

"You know all well as I do; how important a soul mate is. You grew up hearing the stories just like me." Derek said.

I bite my lip, "Yes Derek, my mom told me all about find your other half, about how founding them is suppose to complete you. Knowing that some one has your back no matter what and will protect you with their life." I said.

There was silence on the phone, "I know that Erica told you what's going on, that Isaac has…..a lady friend. My heart has tightened every time I've seen them together; I can't even catch my breath. If Isaac wants to play the field and make an ass of himself…fine! Two can play at that game, I might as while have some fun too!" I said.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying two wrongs don't make a right?" Derek finally said.

I sighed and was about to say some thing, when the door bell rang.

"I gotta go Derek, my date's here." I said.

"Wait, Ava! Think about what you're doing; it's a full moon tonight. If Isaac were to get loose, he could come after you and your date." Derek said.

"He better not get loose then!" I said hanging up, I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face. "Hey Max!" I said as I opened the door.

**Isaac POV**

"I need you to hold her." said Derek as he got the metal headband ready.

I placed my arms underneath Erica's arm pits, not the best location but I had her locked in better, "So how come she gets to wear the headband?" I asked.

"Because she'll be able to with stand a lot more pain then the two of you." said Derek.

"That's a compliment right?" asked Erica with a smirk.

Derek side smirked, "I got an extra one if you really want it." said Derek.

I made a face, "I'll pass." I said.

"You ready?" asked Derek as he looked Erica in the eye.

"Yeah." Erica said taking a deep breath, I could tell she was scared so I gripped her shoulders tighter.

Derek placed the headband on her head and turned the first screw, Erica started to yell in pain soon after, I tried to tighten my hold on her, and Boyd had to turn his head away. As Derek moved on to the next screw, Erica's yells became full out screams. Even though I thought she was a bitch, I didn't want to see her in pain.

**Ava POV**

I had a blast at dinner with Max; he was so easy to talk to. We talked, about our family and friends, our favorite classes, and of course our song. "So you really think we have a chance?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"With your voice combined with mine, we'll be unstoppable." said Max as he opened the passenger door.

I blushed, "Don't forgot your amazing guitar skills." I said as I sat down. All the way around the car Max laughed.

When we got to Lydia's, I expected to see lots of cars, but I didn't see any. "Maybe we're just early." said Max as he parked.

I made a face, "I hope so." I said as we got out.

Lydia let us in and offered us punch, both still full from dinner we both declined and were instructed to go the pool area.

Allison was the only one there, "Where is every one?" asked Max as he looked around.

"No idea." said Allison; "How was dinner?" she asked with smile.

Max wrapped his arm around my waist, "Yeah Ava, how was dinner." He asked.

I lightly elbowed him in the ribs and smiled, "Dinner went well; we'll see about the rest of the night." I said.

"There's Scott and Stiles." said Allison as she looked behind us.

Just then Max's phone rang, "Its Justin. Maybe I'll find out what's going on and where every body is." He said kissing my forehead; I smiled as he wandered off.

Allison smiled at me and then we both turned to Scott and Stiles as they stepped outside.

I couldn't help but notice Allison and Scott both gave each other a look.

"Jackson's not here." said Allison.

"Yeah, no one's here." said Stiles.

"Maybe its just early." said Scott.

"Or no bodies coming, because Lydia's turned into the town whack job!" said Stiles.

"Well we have to do some thing." said Allison.

"We don't owe her a party." said Scott.

"What about the chance to get back to normal." I said looking over at Lydia. Both Stiles and Allison had filled me in on what had happened last year, how Lydia had been bitten but not turned and how she was found butt ass naked in the woods soon after.

"What do you mean normal?" asked Scott.

"Well she wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." said Allison.

All four of us throw a glance over at Lydia, just as Max joined us.

"Justin said he didn't think Lydia was having a party this year." He said wrapping his arm around my waist once again.

"Well she is! Did you tell him to come?" I asked leaning into him.

"I did! And I told him to bring some friends too." Max said.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the rest of the team here." said Scott with a shrug.

"I also know some people who could get this thing going, like really going." said Stiles.

"Good!" I said as I lead Max over to Lydia.

…

Once people started to showing up, I could tell Lydia was in a better mode; she became the hostess she was born to be.

I was talking to Justin and few friends with Max when I saw Scott and Stiles talking, I told Max I would be right back and went to see what was going on.

"So are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" I heard Stiles ask as I walked over.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked.

"Cause you're the guy! It's like what we do." said Stiles.

"But I didn't do any thing wrong." said Scott.

"Then you should definitely apologize. If a guy says he didn't do any thing, then he for sure did some thing." I said standing next to Stiles.

"I'm not apologizing." said Scott.

"Is that the full moon talking buddy?" asked Stiles.

"Probably, why do you care any way?" asked Scott.

"Because Scott, some thing has to go right here, I mean we are getting our asses royally kicked if you haven't noticed, people are dying! I got my dad fired! You're going to be held back in school! I'm in love with a nut job! And Ava and Isaac are both idiots!" Stiles said.

"Hey!" I objected.

"And to top it all off if I have to watch you loss Allison to a stacker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face." finished Stiles.

"Don't stab yourself in face." said Scott standing up.

"Why not?" asked Stiles.

"Because Jackson's here." I said looking across the pool.

We watched as Lydia handed Jackson a glass of punch, which he took a sip of and then he just stared at us.

**What do you think? Ava's on date, Isaac isn't happy about it, and neither is Derek. I sort of like the older brother feel, Derek is giving off. We'll see. The party is in full swing and the Full moon's here….what's going to happen next?**

**PLEASE keep the reviews coming! They make me smile! **

Ava's Dress- Forever 21- Dresses- ** ?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2000128036&VariantID**

_Skillet-Monster_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO loving all these reviews! Keep them comin! **

**I own nothing but my OCs!**

**Isaac POV**

Erica and Boyd were screaming behind me.

"How can you not feel this?" I asked cringing as Derek tried to chain my wrist to the poll.

"I feel every second of it." said Derek.

"Then how do you control it?" I said through my teeth.

"Find an anchor. Some thing meaning full to you, bind yourself to it, keeps the human side in control." said Derek as he worked on the chain.

"What is it for you?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for every body." said Derek.

"You mean Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Derek. "That should do it!" he said as Erica and Boyd started moaning.

I jerked my chained foot hard and the seat in front of me got loose, Derek gave me a shocked look. Then we both heard Boyd and Erica growl.

**Ava POV**

The party was in full swing; every one was drinking, flirting, and making out. Scott, Stiles, and I tried to keep an eye on Jackson at all times but with every one running around, it got pretty hard.

I had yet to have any punch, but Max had had more then a few. I told him I was going to get some water for him but then I found Allison holding her stomach, as if she was in pain. "Allison?" I yelled running over to her.

Allison blinked a few times and then looked me in the eye, "It seemed so real." She whispered.

"What seemed real?" I yelled trying to see why she was holding her stomach. "Allison! What happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She whispered.

I felt my phone start to vibrate, with the music so loud I wanted to know if it went off. "Answer it." said Allison as she took a seat.

Looking down at the caller ID I let out a groan, "What is it now, Derek?" I asked and could hear growls in the background.

"As you can tell, I sort of need some help around here and Scott isn't answering his phone." said Derek.

"I'll go look for him." I said starting to hang up.

"No, there's no time; it'd be better if you just came." said Derek.

I looked down at Allison, "Don't think that's such a good idea Derek, some things going on here." I said.

"Go." said Allison. "I'll find Scott and Stiles and make some thing up to tell Max. Derek needs you!" she added standing up.

"Shit Max!" I said starting to look around "Huh…are you sure?" I asked looking back at her.

Allison just nodded and handed me her keys.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and walked out door to the car.

I heard a loud growl, "That'd be good!" said Derek.

I hung up the phone and drove off.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs when I heard glass break. Looking up I saw Isaac on the ground, "Isaac!" I yelled and finished running down the stairs. I heard fighting going on inside the sub car but I knew I couldn't let Isaac out of the building. "Isaac?" I questioned as I slowly got closer.

I was about ten feet away when Isaac suddenly jumped up; he was in full werewolf form; hair, teeth, and all. _"And my shield doesn't work on him, that's just great."_ I thought as I slowly backed up, praying that I could just keep him there till Derek was able to come out.

Isaac didn't seem to like me backing up so much; every step I took backwards, he took two forwards. I ending up hitting the bottom of the stairs and I fell, letting out a yell I landed on the first five steps, hitting my head. "Ouch!" I said moving my left hand to the back of my head. Isaac was by my side in an instant. I held in a breath as his face neared my neck, _"He's going to rip out my throat with his teeth!" _I thought. But all he did was breath in deep. The fighting in the sub car got louder and the next thing I knew Isaac was off me and inside.

Running over I looked inside to see Derek knocking out Erica and Isaac holding Boyd down on one of the seats. Isaac and Derek shared a look and I think Derek looked a little proud.

"You came." Derek said looking over at me.

"You asked me too." I stated and watch both Isaac and Derek chain Boyd up again.

After Boyd was chained up, Isaac retook his seat and waited for Derek or I to re-chain him up as well.

"I think you'll be ok now. Looks like you found an anchor." said Derek.

"My father and…." Isaac said looking over at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." said Derek.

I bite my lip.

"He didn't use too." said Isaac who kept eye contact with me.

"Can you stay with him?" Derek asked as he stood up.

I just nodded and took a seat across from Isaac.

Derek stepped out and left us alone.

"You came." said Isaac repeating what Derek had said earlier.

"He said he needed help." I said shrugging.

"I could have killed you." said Isaac as he turned to face me.

"No, you couldn't of." I said back.

"You look beautiful." whispered Isaac.

I blushed, "Thank you." I said back.

"Ava….I'm really…" Isaac started to say but was interrupted by the groaning of Erica and Boyd.

I stood up and started to walk back to them but Isaac grabbed my arm, "Don't." he said.

"They're in pain." I said breaking his hold.

"Ava!" he called out but I continued to walk to Boyd and Erica. I placed my hand on Boyd's head and closed my eyes, Boyd's groans slowly stopped and he was out cold. I moved on to Erica, focusing on her head wound the most, closing my eyes again I stopped the bleeding and she was out.

I walked back slow to Isaac and took my seat again, "That was really stupid." said Isaac.

I shrugged, "I told you before; I can't walk away from some one in pain." I stated and closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you came." whispered Isaac.

"I am too." I said quietly and fell asleep.

….

I don't know how long I was out, but I felt my phone start to vibrate again. Slowly waking up I looked over and saw Isaac turned towards me still, but was now asleep. Looking to the back I saw that Boyd and Erica were still out. I decided to get up and see who had called me; they had left a voice message.

It was from Scott, "That could really get some one hurt, every one, cell phones out now!" said a voice in the background. _"What the hell?"_ I thought but continued to listen. "Jail cells, now." said the voice. The voice message ended.

"The jail." I said out loud. Looking at my phone I saw that we still had a few hours till the sun rose, "Please don't get loose again." I said as I took one last look at Isaac and the others. I dialed Derek's cell as I ran up the stairs.

"Where the hell are you?" I yelled when he finally picked up.

"We have a problem." Derek said.

"You bet your ass we do! I'll meet you at the jail!" I said jumping into Allison's car.

"The jail?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, someone's holding Scott hostage at the jail! Isn't that what you're talking about?" I asked as I pulled out onto the road.

"No. But we'll deal with that later. I'll meet you at the jail." Derek said hanging up.

I drove like a bat out of hell to the jail and just beat Derek by a few seconds.

"You ran?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain after we get Scott." said Derek. "Isaac and the others?" he asked as we walked to the door.

"They're asleep." I whispered as we went in.

"Shit!" said Derek as he placed his arm around me.

"What?" I whispered and then I saw it, blood. Looking over the counter I saw a female police officer died on the floor.

"Fuck!" said Derek as he fell into me.

"Derek!" I yelled trying to hold him up, but failing. I looked up and saw Jackson in half kanima form. "Shit!" I whispered. I dropped Derek like a hot potato and tried to throw up my shield, Jackson or rather the kanima was to fast for me, grabbed me by the neck, and squeezed. I couldn't breath.

Jackson picked Derek up by the back of the neck and kept me in mid air still chocking me. I tried to use my shield but every time I moved, Jackson shake me; hard. My brain felt like mush every time he did it.

"Oh thank god!" said a voice that sounded like Scott's.

Jackson let go of Derek, who fell to the ground. Jackson finally let me go, I started coughing instantly, tried to clear my head.

"Looks like some one else decided to join the party." said Matt with a gun pointed right at me.

"She has nothing to do with this!" said Stiles as he helped me take a seat.

"She shows up with him," Matt pointed his gun down at Derek, "and you expect me to believe she has nothing to do with this?" Matt yelled.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" asked Derek from the ground.

"Well Derek, not every one is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt said. Scott, Stiles, and I all looked at each other. "Oh yeah that's right; I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, it's like a frickin Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, what do you do?" asked Matt.

"I turn into the abominable snowman. But its more like a winter time thing, you know seasonal." said Stiles, before I could say any thing I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

"Bitch!" said Stiles as he and I both fell to the ground, me right next to Derek's head, and Stiles on top of him.

I saw Jackson shake his finger at Scott just as Matt leaned over me, "Nothing personal Ava, just can't take any chances." He said brushing some hair out of my face. "Matt, don't do this!" I was able to get out.

Matt turned way from me and looked back over at Derek and Stiles, "Get him off of me." said Derek.

"Oh I don't know Derek; I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must sort of suck though, to have all that power but with just a little cut in the back of the neck; all of it goes away. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless." said Matt.

"Still got some teeth! How about you come a little closer huh? And I'll show you how helpless I am!" said Derek.

"Yeah Bitch!" muttered Stiles from Derek's chest.

We all saw lights shine into the window, "Is that her?" asked Matt.

Scott looked panicked.

"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her, I won't even let Jackson near her." said Matt.

"Scott! Don't trust him!" said Stiles.

Matt grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt and pressed his foot onto Stiles's throat. "Does this work better for you?" yelled Matt.

"Matt! Stop! Please!" I tried to yell.

"Just stop! Stop!" yelled Scott.

"Then do what I tell you too!" said Matt.

"Ok, alright!" yelled Scott.

Matt took his foot off, "You take them in there." Matt said to Jackson. "You with me." he said to Scott and pushed him out the door.

Once they left, Jackson grabbed me by the ankle and held me up in the air, my dress fell right into my face, I knew I was flashing every one. _"That's just great! I'm paralyzed and flashing people. Glad I wore good underwear!"_ I thought as Jackson moved both Stiles and I.

We heard a gun shot and screaming right after Jackson had thrown Derek down next to me.

"No!" I cried out.

We heard more yelling.

Finally; after what seemed like forever both Scott and Matt walked into the office, but Scott's green shirt was now stained with blood.

"Scott?" I questioned.

"I'm ok." Scott said trying to reassure me. He turned back to Matt, "The evidence is gone; why don't you just go?" Scott asked.

"You think the evidence mattered that much huh? No I want the book!" said Matt as he started to sweat.

"What book?" asked Scott.

"The bestiary." said Matt.

I shared a look with Derek.

"Not just a few pages but the inter thing!" added Matt.

"Why do you need it?" asked Scott.

"I need answers!" said Matt.

"Answers to what?" yelled Scott.

"This!" yelled Matt as he held up his shirt, on the side of his chest were scales; just like Jackson's.

"Wow!" whispered Stiles.

Matt grabbed Scott again and took him out of the room.

Stiles was on my left and Derek was on my right, "Hey! You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asked quietly.

"The book isn't going to help him, that's for sure." I whispered.

"You can't just break the rules; not like this." added Derek.

"What do you mean?" whispered Stiles.

"The universe balances things out, it always does." I whispered.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?" whispered Stiles.

"And killing people himself." said Derek.

"So if you break the rules of the kanima…." started Stiles.

"You become the kanima." I finished.

"Balance." added Derek.

"Would he believe us if we told him that?" asked Stiles.

"Not likely." said Derek.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets the book isn't he?" asked Stiles.

"Yeap!" I said closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles.

"Trying to move my hand so I can heal you guys." I said as I was able to move my right pointer finger.

"No Ava! You're too weak!" said Stiles.

"You got another idea?" I asked as I started to move my ring and middle fingers.

"If I can figure out a way, to push the toxins out of my body faster. It should trigger the healing presses." said Derek as I saw him push his nails into his thigh.

"We need you all full strength Derek!" I said once again closing my eyes.

"If you heal when you're too weak, what will happen?" asked Stiles.

I sighed, "Better one of us than all of us." I said and finally got my right hand to move.

"That's stupid and you know it!" said Stiles.

I rolled my eyes and place my right hand on Derek's thigh, just above his claw mark, I started my chant.

Just as I started to feel my body grow even weaker, Derek grabbed my hand and throw it off him, "That's enough." He whispered.

A smoke bomb when off, I could see it through my dizziness; blinking hard I saw Scott ran right into Jackson and throw him. Scott leaned over us, "Take him! I've got her!" said Derek.

Scott gave us a look, "Go!" I yelled.

Scott grabbed Stiles and left the room. "You stay with me!" yelled Derek as he threw me over his shoulder into a fireman's carry.

"Don't get us killed." I yelled back.

I saw/felt Derek's hair start to grow as we left the room. I heard Matt talking to Scott's mom in the jail cell, "You have to help her." I said.

"I'm not leaving you." said Derek as he started down the hall.

"I did not heal your sorry ass just so you would carry me! Put me down and go help her!" I yelled.

"Ava!" Derek said looking torn.

"Put me in a room, close the door, and go help." I said.

Derek sighed and I knew I had won, he opened another office door and looked around, I had never been so glad to a closet in my life. "I'll be right back!" he said laying me down.

"You better!" I said trying to smile. "Be safe!" I added as he closed the closet door. He gave me a nod and closed the door. I was left in darkness, though that didn't block out the noise.

I heard Derek's growl and Jackson's scratch as they fought. My head was pounding and I kept blinking my eyes to stay awake. "I would kill for a soda right now." I said softly.

Just then the closet door whipped open, I freaked; well as well as a paralyzed girl could any way.

"It's me!" said Derek as he stepped closer.

"Thank the Goddess!" I said taking a deep breath as he picked me up again. "Keys are in my purse!" I said when we were outside.

Derek nodded and got them out. "Home?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned my head against the window.

…..

The Sheriff didn't know that Derek and I were at the police station so we were able to get out being questioned and the required therapy that Scott and Stiles had to go to when school started.

I had tried texting Allison but she wasn't returning any of my texts or phone calls. "Some thing is going." I thought as I grabbed a brownie out of the refrigerator.

My phone beeped to let me know I had a text, "Finally!" I said grabbing it. Only it was from Max and not Allison.

"_Hey! Allison said you got sick last night! You feeling ok?"_ it read.

I smiled, "Nice one Allison!" I said loud as I wrote Max back, "Yeah, it must have been all the running round or some thing, I just came home and slept."

"_Good! Sleep is always the cure!"_ Max wrote. _"Did you hear about Matt?"_ he sent right after.

I sighed and bite my lip, "Yeah I did. Do they know what happened?" I wrote.

"_Not really. Just that he drowned."_ Max wrote.

I just sat there and thought about what had happened last night, not just about Matt and Jackson, but what had gone on with Isaac and I; maybe I made a mistake in going out with Max.

"_Wow! I feel like a jackass! Here I am trying to see if you feel better and then I ask you about a murder's death! Wow! Not cool Max!"_ said the next text.

I couldn't help but smile at that, "its fine Max, thank you for checking up on me." I wrote.

"_Any time!"_ Max wrote back.

I sent a text off to Erica to see how she and the guys were, I still was iffy about the whole Isaac and I thing.

My phone rang a few seconds later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Erica yelled into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "I take it, Derek told you." I said.

"Yeah! And I'm not the only one freaking out! Isaac's been trying to find his phone all morning to call you." Erica said.

"Is that her? You had your phone all this time?" I heard Isaac yell in the background.

"You never asked for it!" said Erica.

"Give me that!" Isaac yelled.

"No! I'm talking to my best friend right now! So back off!" Erica yelled.

"Put me on speaker, Erica!" I said finally getting a word in.

"How are you?" Isaac asked.

"Tired and sore, but I'll live." I said sitting down on my couch.

Isaac let out a sigh, "Derek told us what happened." He went on to say.

"Right place at the wrong time." I said.

"You've been drinking soda and eating crackers right?" asked Erica.

I smiled, "Sleep is just as good if not better Erica, Derek drove me home, carried me in, and put me in bed. I was out like a light." I said.

"So you're ok?" asked Boyd.

"Yes guys! I'm fine, just going to do homework and veg out today. Uncle Ben should be home soon any way." I said looking at the clock.

"Call me if you need any thing!" said Erica.

"Will do!" I said starting to hang up.

"Ava!" Isaac yelled but I could tell he wasn't on speaker any more. "You're sure, you're ok?" he asked softly.

I tried not to smile, "Yes Isaac, I'm fine! No kanima is going to keep me down." I said.

"Isaac, give me back my phone and let her rest, ya prick!" yelled Erica in the background.

This time I did laugh, "You better give it back before she kills you!" I said.

"It'd be worth it." Isaac said softly.

I took a deep breath, "Bye Isaac! Go find your phone." I said.

"I'll text you later ok?" he said.

"Ok." I whispered and then hung up.

"Now he stops being an ass!" I yelled as I throw my arms in the air.

**And there you have it! Ok to clear some things up; Allison took another car to the hospital because Ava had hers. And now Allison is on the war path and is coming after Derek. Where will Ava's loyalties go? What is Ava going to do about Max and Isaac? **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not going to be able to update again till next Thursday, my boyfriend and I are finally going on vacation! I'm so excited!**

**Ok so to back track….Allison's mom is died, she is training fully to be a hunter, she hasn't been answering any of Scott's or Ava's calls.**

**In my story Allison won't be in school till the big show down…she will be mentioned but that's it….**

**I Really hope I didn't confuse you guys….**

I own nothing but my OCs.

**Isaac POV**

When I woke up and saw Ava gone, I panicked. I knew some thing had to have happened for her to leave me, well us, last night.

"She's ok." said Derek as he walked in to the sub car.

"What happened?" I asked as he started to unchain me.

"Well we found out who's been controlling Jackson last night, Matt Daehler." Derek said taking the chain off.

"Matt was controlling him?" I yelled.

Derek threw the chain down and walked down to Erica and Boyd. "Just let me get them up that way I only have to explain it once." Derek said as he took off Boyd's waist chain.

"Ava healed them last night, she didn't like seeing them in pain." I said walking over to help.

Derek stopped in mid-unlock, "She walked right up to two werewolves?" he asked.

"I called her stupid, don't worry." I said unchaining Erica's wrist.

Derek let out a sigh.

"How'd it go?" asked Erica as she opened her eyes.

"To tell you the truth, you three were the easy part of my night." said Derek as Boyd woke up. "Come on, I'll explain outside." He said walking out.

I was quick to follow him, Erica and Boyd not too far behind.

"What happened?" Erica asked as we sat down.

Derek went on to explain what not only happened what with us, so that Erica and Boyd were filled in ,but all what had happened at the jail.

"Jackson paralyzed all three of you?" I yelled.

"Matt shot Scott?" Boyd yelled.

"Ava healed you?" asked Erica.

Derek only nodded. "See? Fun, full moon huh?" he added.

After we all had time to process what Derek had told us, I went in search of my phone, though Derek had said she was fine, I had to hear her voice to make sure.

"Where the fuck is my phone!" I yelled looking around myself made bedroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard Erica yell, looking out my window I saw her on her

phone. "She's had her phone this whole time?" I yelled and then I ran out of the sub car.

Whoever is was on phone must have said some thing back to her. "Yeah! And I'm not the only one freaking out! Isaac's been trying to find his phone all morning to call you." Erica said.

"Is that her? You could have told me, you had your phone!" I yelled walking up to her.

"You never asked for it!" said Erica rolling her eyes.

"Give me that!" I yelled trying to grab the phone.

"No! I'm talking to my best friend right now! So back off!" Erica yelled.

"Put me on speaker, Erica!" I heard Ava say on the other line.

Erica rolled her eyes again but put her phone on speaker for me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Tired and sore, but I'll live." said Ava.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding; "Derek told us what happened." I said.

"Right place at the wrong time." Ava said back.

"You've been drinking soda and eating crackers right?" asked Erica as she leaned towards the phone.

I know Ava smiled at part, she and Erica had become extremely close, I knew Ava would appreciated the concern Erica had for her; "Sleep is just as good if not better Erica, Derek drove me home, carried me in, and put me in bed. I was out like a light." said Ava.

"So you're ok?" asked Boyd as joined us.

"Yes guys! I'm fine, just going to do homework and veg out today. Uncle Ben should be home soon any way." said Ava.

"Call me if you need any thing!" said Erica.

"Will do!" said Ava, and I knew she was about to hang up.

"Ava!" I yelled and grabbed the phone.

"Isaac!" Erica yelled but I held up my finger to mean one minute and turned off the speaker as I walked away.

"You're sure, you're ok?" I asked softly.

"Yes Isaac, I'm fine! No kanima is going to keep me down." Ava said.

"Isaac, give me back my phone and let her rest, ya prick!" yelled Erica as she walked up to me.

I heard Ava let out a laugh, "You better give it back before she kills you!" she said.

"It'd be worth it." I said softly as I closed my eyes; hearing her laugh had made my day so far.

I heard Ava take a deep breath, "Bye Isaac! Go find your phone." She said.

"I'll text you later ok?" I said/asked, I really wanted to continue to talk to her, even if it was just text messages.

"Ok." she whispered and then hung up.

Erica grabbed her phone and gave me a glare. "She needs her rest!" Erica nearly shouted.

"She's fine!" I said as I leaned down to look for my phone.

"I never got to ask her how her date went." said Erica softly.

I whipped around and let out a growl.

Erica started to laugh, "What? You've been hooking up with the biggest slut there is and when Ava is finally starting to get the attention she deserves; you go all caveman?" Erica yelled.

I growled again.

"She deserves better." Erica said looking me in the eye and then walked away.

"She's right." said Boyd as he got up to follow Erica.

_One-two-three-four _

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro _

_I know you want me (want me) _

_You know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me _

_You know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me (want me) _

_You know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me _

_You know I want cha (want cha) _

_(Hahaha) _

_One-two-three-four _

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

Started to play, jumping up I wandered over to the couch and found my phone.

Caller ID read Nicole; I let it go to voicemail.

**It's not much but I wanted to post some thing...till next time! **

**Please Review!**

I know you want me-Pitbull


	13. Chapter 13

Hey People! I'm back! Had a Kick Ass Vacation, nice and relaxing!

**Ok once again to back track….Allison's mom is died, she is training fully to be a hunter, she hasn't been answering any of Scott's or Ava's calls. **

**In my story Allison won't show up till the big show down…she will be mentioned but that's it….**

_**I own nothing but my OCs**_

Ava POV

"Hey Allison, it's me again; just calling to see how you're doing. Call me ok?" I said into my phone, leaving yet another voicemail on Allison's cell phone.

"Still not picking up?" asked Erica as we walked into school.

I shook my head, "Nope, and what's worse is I wasn't able to talk to her at the funeral either." I said as we walked to our lockers.

"She wasn't into talking?" asked Erica as she leaned on Isaac's locker.

"She barely acknowledged Scott or I. She mainly talked to her grandfather." I said grabbing my English book.

"You're on my locker." said Isaac as he walked up to us.

Erica rolled her eyes but moved to my left any way.

"Hi Ava." said Isaac as he grabbed his books.

"Hey Isaac." I said back with a smile.

"Ava! You ready?" asked Max from behind me.

"Yeap!" I said closing my locker.

"It's tonight right?" asked Erica.

I nodded and walked over to Max.

"What's tonight?" asked Isaac as he grabbed his books.

"The choir concert; Mr. Rude also asked Ava and I to sing our duet." said Max as he took my books from me. I gave him a look. "Just being a gentlemen, sweetheart." He smiled as he swing his left arm around my shoulders. "You guys coming?" he asked..

I turned my head to see Erica with a smile on her face and Isaac, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"We'll be there. Ava never did tell me what song you guys were singing." said Erica.

Max smiled at me, "Wanted to surprise them huh?" he asked.

I only nodded; Isaac's face had started to turn red and I knew I had to Max out there before Isaac went all wolf on his ass.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said grabbed Max's hand that was still on my shoulders, waved to Erica and walked away. As we walked down the hall I took a chance and glanced back; only to see Nicole's arms wrapped around Isaac's waist. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Max.

**Isaac POV**

"Someone's jealous." said Erica as she now leaned on Ava's locker.

I growled at her.

Erica's smile only grew; "See!"

"Hey Hot Stuff!" said Nicole as she wrapped her arms around me.

Erica rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why she's moved on." she whispered, sending a glare to Nicole as she left.

"What's her problem?" asked Nicole.

I hung my head and turned around; Nicole broke into a smile and leaned in for a kiss, I leaned back.

Nicole's smile dropped, "What?" she asked.

"I don't think we should hang out any more." I said looking her in the eye.

"Why not?" Nicole shrieked.

"I just don't think we fit." I said and closed my locker.

"Don't fit? What the hell does that mean? We haven't even had sex yet!" yelled Nicole.

I didn't have to look around to know that every one was now staring at us.

"Nicole, it's over alright! Move on!" I yelled and started to walk way from her.

"This isn't over!" I heard her yell but I didn't bother to turn around; I had to come up with a plan to get Ava back.

….

All day I could tell that Ava was nervous, I had yet to hear her sing but I knew that she would be great; it's Ava we're talking about.

"Hey!" I said taking a seat next to her in History.

Ava only nodded at me and stared start ahead.

"You're going to be great!" I said.

Ava's face slowly turned into a smile and she turned to face me, "You sure about that?" she asked.

My smile grew bigger, "I know it!" I said.

"Thanks Isaac. I'm really glad you and Erica will be there." Ava said.

I felt my heart skip a beat, _"She wants me there."_ I thought to myself.

"There you are Hot Stuff! I've been looking for you!" said Nicole as she sat down beside me.

Ava's smile fell.

"Ava, isn't not…." Before I could finish Mr. Stone called for attention.

"Now that we are starting the renaissance period, I want you to break into teams of two and pick a certain person or event in that time and write a report about it." said Mr. Stone.

I turned to Ava to see if she would my partner; plus we would be able to talk.

"Hey Hot Stuff, you wanta be my partner? That way after we study we could have a little fun!" said Nicole as she traced my face with her hand.

Before I could yell at her to leave me alone, an announcement came on.

"Ava White, please report to the choir room. Ava White, please report to the choir room. Thank you!" it said.

Ava looked to Mr. Stone, who nodded, and grabbed her books.

"Sarah, you want to be my partner?" she asked as she moved to leave.

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, we'll talk about it after the concert." she added.

Ava smiled and nodded. Looking over at me her smile fell and she left.

I grabbed Nicole's hand that was still on my face, "What the hell Nicole?" I growled.

Nicole jerked her hand out of mine, "I told you, this wasn't over Isaac. Only I say when it's over." She smirked.

"And I think you need to get a clue; we're done!" I almost yelled. "Tyler! You want to work together?" I asked looking over Nicole to him.

Tyler shrugged, "Sure, whatever." He added.

I gave Nicole another glare, grabbed my books, and moved over to him.

…..

"You wanta what?" asked Erica as we all climbed into Stiles's jeep later that night.

"Could you move over?" asked Boyd as he tried to get elbow room.

"Move where?" I asked, the three of us felt squashed in the backseat. "I want to get her flowers, it's what you do after a big show, right? Give a girl flowers." I added as Stiles started to drive.

Scott turned around from the front seat, "I think that's a great idea." He said.

"What kind?" asked Boyd.

I stopped to think, _"I don't even know her favorite flower."_ I thought.

"Pink roses." Stiles and Erica said together.

Erica, I could understand knowing seeing that she and Ava were best friends but Stiles knowing what my soul mate's favorite flower was bothered me.

"How'd you know that?" Scott asked for me.

Stiles shrugged, "We talk." he added.

I growled.

Erica hit me in the arm, "Don't be an ass." she whispered.

"The store Bloom has nice roses." said Stiles.

"That works." said Erica before I could.

….

Once I got the flowers, we went to the school and tried to find seats.

"I'm glad we came when we did." said Erica as more people followed us.

"Ava reserved some for you." said Danny as he walked over to us.

We all gave him a look, Danny smiled, "Ava's a nervous wreck so Mr. Rude said she could reserve some seats so she could see some familiar faces while she sings." said Danny as he started to lead us to the left.

I saw an older guy sitting in the middle of an empty row, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Erica! Stiles! Thank God! I was getting tired of telling people; no they couldn't sit here." said the guy as he stood up.

Erica smiled and started to walk down the row to him, Boyd followed, then me, Scott and Stiles.

"Ben this is Boyd and Isaac." said Erica as we sat down. Boyd shook his hand and then I did.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Ava talks about all of you all the time." said Ben. "Do you think Allison will be here?" he asked Erica.

Erica only shrugged, "She hasn't been in school the last couple of days. But she also knows how important tonight is to Ava; I guess we'll just have to see." She said.

Ben nodded and smiled over at me, "Pink roses! Ava's favorite." He said.

I felt myself blush.

"I would have done the same but it's tuition for me to get her lilies." Ben said holding up the white lilies bouquet.

Erica started to laugh, "She told me about that. That you flew in for one of her concerts but the flight was late so you just ran into the airport flower shop, grabbed some flowers, throw a hundred at the clerk and left." said Erica.

Ben just smiled and nodded, "It was her first big solo. I didn't want to miss it." he said

looking at the stage.

"There you guys are!" said Lydia as she took a seat next to Stiles.

"Allison?" asked Scott.

Lydia just shook her head as the lights started to dim and the curtain opened to reveal the choir dressed in choir robes.

I found Ava in the third row on the left, I saw she scanning the audience till she found us. Every one gave her a smile and slit wave, Ava's smile grew.

Mr. Rude nodded and the piano started to play.

_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still_

Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

5, 6, 7, 8

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black

Yeah!

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

The whole time the choir was singing I kept my eyes on Ava, she looked so happy up there, singing her heart out. I had never felt like that, sure I felt close to it playing lacrosse but I've lost myself in the game like Ava did on stage; it was incredible to watch.

The choir sang another five songs and in very one I could tell Ava was in her element.

After the choir bowed and left the stage; Mr. Rude came out with a microphone.

"I think I can speak for every one in choir when I say thank you! Thank you all for coming and showing your love and support. And now to end the night we have a special treat for you all, two of my students were voted best duet by thee inter choir and asked to perform it for you tonight. So without further ado I present Miss Ava White and Mr. Max Straight." He said clapping as Ava and Max came on stage.

Max had on black pants, a white button up with a purple tie and a guitar. Ava, looked gorgeous, in a strapless purple dress that was short in the front but long in the back, it hugged her in all the right places, I couldn't help but groan. Scott smirked at me, I hit his shoulder.

Mr. Rude placed the microphone on a stand and moved it over to Ava as another student did the same for Max.

"As Mr. Rude said earlier, thank you all for coming! I hope you like Max and I's duet. It's called A Thousand Years." said Ava as Max started to play the guitar.

"I love this song." whispered Erica as she grabbed onto Boyd's arm. Boyd smiled and grabbed her hand properly.

_(Ava-Bold; Max-Italic; Together- Bold/Italic/Underlined) _

**The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

_**One step closer**_

**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
__**I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take**_

_Away  
What's standing in front _

_**of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
**_

**I'll love you**

_**for a  
Thousand more**_

**I'll love you for a  
**_**Thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

**I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a**  
_**Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
**_**I'll love you** _**for a  
Thousand more**_

_**I will love you  
A thousand years**_

Ava was either looking around room or over at Max through out the song, I noticed that when ever she looked over at Max, her smile would grow bigger. _"I've lost her."_ I thought.

All through the song Ava was complete in it, she gave more then 100% of herself, she made the audience believe in the song.

After the song finished, I swear Erica was the first one to her feet clapping and shouting. Every one else quickly followed, me slower then the rest.

Ava and Max took one last bow and head off stage, Max held his guitar in one hand and Ava's in the other, my heart dropped.

"She was good!" yelled Scott, almost surprised.

"As if there was any doubt!" yelled Erica with a smile.

"Let's go find her." said Ben as he started to lead us out.

Just as we exited, I saw Ava come out of the choir room followed by Max, she was also holding a red rose in her hand.

"Uncle Ben!" she yelled as she wondered over to us.

"You were fanatic!" yelled Ben as he hugged her.

Ava's smile grew, "You liked it?" she asked.

"Girl! We loved it!" yelled Erica as she too went in for a hug.

Ava laughed, "Good! I was nervous!" said Ava.

"You were really good too Max!" said Ben as he patted Max on the back.

Max blushed, "Yeah; but Ava was the star!" he said as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

Ava blushed.

"I almost forgot! Great performance honey!" said Ben as he handed Ava the lilies.

"You remember." whispered Ava.

"As if I could forget!" said Ben with a smile.

Scott nudged me and motioned to the pink roses still in my hand.

I stepped forward, "You were great!" I said handing them to her.

Ava looked shocked.

"Thank you Isaac." She stuttered out.

I smiled.

"I thought you didn't like the color pink?" asked Max.

I glared at him.

Ava looked up at him, "I don't really. But for roses I make an exception." said Ava. She turned back to me, "Thanks again Isaac! They're beautiful." she added.

My smile came back.

"So….you up for ice cream?" asked Ben looking at Ava.

Ava's smile fell but quickly came back, "It's tradition." She whispered.

Ben nodded, "Any one else? My treat!" he said.

"I'm in!" yelled Erica, the rest of us quickly followed.

"I can't. I should probably go find my family." said Max.

"Ice cream is bad for my skin." said Lydia. "Great job Ava!" she added, hugged Ava, gave a wave to the rest of us and left.

"I'll call you later; ok?" asked Max. Ava nodded. And he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for coming guys! See ya later." He added and left.

My smile had once again dropped, _"He kissed her!"_ I yelled in my head.

"Cold Stone here we come!" yelled Erica as she linked arms with Boyd and Ava.

Ava laughed and started to lead us out.

…

"So good!" Ava mumbled as she ate her ice cream.

We all laughed.

"So you guys do this after every concert?" asked Scott as he dug into his ice cream.

Both Ben and Ava stopped eating and looked at each other.

"My mom started it after my first concert, all the way back in kindergarten." said Ava.

We all stopped eating after that.

Ben leaned across the table and gave Ava's hand a squeeze.

Ava seemed to block back tears and then held up her spoon; "To old and new traditions!" she said. All of us raised ours as well and did a muck-toast. It made Ava smile again.

….

After we finished eating and thanking Ben; Ava offered to drive the three of us home. "That way you guys aren't squished in Stile's back seat." She said.

Ben said bye and headed for home, Stiles and Scott told Ava nice job again and left awhile.

"Shot gun!" yelled Erica as we headed to Ava's car.

We were heading back to the subway when I looked out and noticed Derek's car parked in the park parking lot.

"That's Derek's car." I said as we were just about to pass it.

"What's he doing there?" asked Erica.

"Let's find out." said Boyd.

Ava had to do a U turn in the road and we go out.

"Just be careful." said Ava as she grabbed on to Erica's hand.

Boyd and I lead the group following Derek's scent.

"I know I saw him!" yelled a voice not to far off.

I grabbed Ava's hand from behind me and ran over to a group of rocks.

"Where is he then?" yelled another voice.

I made sure to cover Ava, placing her between me and the rocks. Boyd did the same with Erica.

"What are you doing here?" whispered a voice from behind us. All of us turned and saw Derek.

"We could ask you the same thing!" whispered Erica.

Derek quickly joined us behind the rocks and leaned down next to Ava and I.

"Who are they looking for?" asked Ava.

"Me." stated Derek.

"Why?" asked Boyd.

"Because…." started Derek but was cut off when a third voice joined the others.

"He's here." It said.

Ava, Erica, Boyd and I all stiffened. "It's Gerard." whispered Ava.

The hunters wiped out what looked like electric wands.

"Shit!" whispered Derek.

Ava moved leaned back into me and zipped up her sweatshirt. We all watched as she put dirt on her face.

"What are you doing?" whispered Erica.

"Derek and I are going to lead them away, after they follow us, take my care and go home." said Ava as she handed Erica the keys.

"What? No!" I almost shouted.

"I can protect Derek." Ava said looking back at me.

"They'll see you." said Boyd.

"No they won't!" said Ava as she pulled up her hood. With the dirt on her face and the hood up, it completely covered her face; you couldn't tell who she was.

"And not if she's on my back." said Derek.

"You can't be serious!" I whispered.

"It's the only way." said Ava as she moved over to Derek. "Wait until they've followed us." she added as she climbed onto Derek's back.

"Be careful!" said Erica.

Ava nodded, "Now!" she yelled to Derek, which got the attention of the hunters.

Derek took off with Ava, the rest of us leaned as far into the rocks as we could when the hunters ran past us.

"Let's go!" yelled Boyd as he grabbed Erica and took off.

**Ava POV**

"They're gaining on us, Derek!" I yelled as I looked back.

Derek started to pick up speed.

"Derek!" I yelled again as the four wheels came into focus.

I could tell Derek was running as fast as he could, but the four wheelers were getting closer.

"Derek, Stop!" I yelled.

Derek started to slow and once he reached a clear patch he stopped and turned around to face the hunters, keeping me on his back.

"You sure about this?" Derek asked as the hunters reached us.

"It's the only way." I said as the hunters got off the four wheelers.

"Who's your friend, Derek?" asked Gerard as he stepped closer.

I smiled; _"Just a little closer."_ I thought as the other hunters joined Gerard.

"Just let me kill them Gerard." said one of the hunters as he drew his gun.

"Shit!" I thought; my powers are good, but not that good.

"No; you know what she wants." said Gerard. "Take them!"

The four hunters rushed us, "заслонять!" I yelled as I throw up my right hand.

My shield sent the hunters flying, knocking them into near by trees making them unconscious.

"Witch!" yelled Gerard.

I smiled and throw up my shield again, knocking him out as well.

I heard shouting and more four wheelers coming. "We have to go!" I said.

Derek looked conflicted; he stared at Gerard.

"Derek! I don't have enough juice to knock them all out." I said turning to get him to move.

Derek finally nodded and took off, back towards his car.

…

When we got back to base, Erica grabbed me and tried to hug the life out of me.

"You're ok." She said finally letting me go.

"Well I was till you grabbed me!" I said rubbing my arms, where I'm sure bruises soon would be,

"Sorry!" Erica said as Isaac too grabbed me, a bit more gentle at least.

He took a deep breath, "You're safe." He whispered, I don't know if it was to me or to himself.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yeah I am!" I whispered.

He finally let me go but still kept an arm around my waist, I wasn't complaining.

"What the hell is going on Derek?" Isaac asked.

Boyd, Erica, and I were all thinking the same thing.

Derek sighed and went over to the couches, we joined him. After Erica got me a pop of course, I smiled at her and took a long drink.

"You know when Scott got hurt at the rave?" Derek asked, we all nodded. "I bite Allison's mom that night. She was the one that made Scott inhale wolfs bane." He continued.

I spit out my pop, "What!" I yelled.

"We were fighting and all I could think about was getting Scott out. I was in Alpha mode and the next thing I know, I bite her." Derek said.

"But she killed herself." said Boyd.

"It's a code that they live by." I said for Derek.

Derek nodded, "When a hunter is bitten they take their own life, rather then turn in to one of us." He added.

"So she killed herself but the hunters after us?" asked Isaac.

"They blame me for her death." said Derek.

"But you were protecting Scott." said Erica.

"They don't see it that way. A werewolf is a werewolf." said Derek.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We get the hell out of town!" yelled Boyd jumping up.

"And go where?" asked Isaac.

"You'd leave?" I asked shocked.

"Ava, they'd kill us to get to Derek, we have to leave town!" said Erica.

"What about your families?" I asked looking around.

"We'd be protecting them, Allison knows who we are. She knows we're with Derek. If we don't leave, she could tell. They could use our families to get to us and then Derek." said Erica. Boyd just nodded, agreeing with her.

"What about you?" I asked Derek.

"I don't run from a fight!" Derek said as his eyes turned red. "If you run now, you'll always be running." He added looking over at Erica and Boyd.

"We'll find another pack." said Boyd as he gripped Erica's hand.

"Isaac?" I asked looking at him.

Isaac looked me in the eye, "You'd be safer if we left."

**And ya be! I know the songs took up a lot of space so I tried to make the chapter longer. I HOPE you liked it! The song **_**A Thousand Years**_** is one of my favorites! And the glee version…..is on repeat on my Ipod! Lol I thought it was a nice pick for Ava and Max to sing together. It made them look like a couple to Isaac….we'll see how that plays in the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you think! And Please Review! I LOVE them!**

_Glee-You can't stop the beat_

_Glee - A Thousand Years _


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I know I messed with a few things and added a few of my own to the story. I wanted Erica and the guys to have a reason to have to leave; Erica feels she needs to leave to protect her mom and even Ava. Boyd feels the same plus he doesn't Erica to go alone. And Isaac…let's just see his reasoning…..**

**I own nothing! Just my OCs**

**Ava POV**

I woke up with my eyes puffy and my face feeling bloated; looking over to my mirror I noticed how red I was. Not having it in me to care, I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_So you're just going to leave?" I yelled._

"_Ava! We have to!" said Erica giving me a pleading look._

"_We'll be safer together." I shot back._

"_How?" asked Boyd._

"_I can put a protection spell around our houses. The Argents won't be able to go near them!" I said._

"_What about when my mom works? What about when she drives?" asked Erica._

_I opened my mouth but then shut it right away._

"_See! Ava, I love you but even you can't do every thing. We have to leave." said Erica._

_I felt the tears start to fall then._

_Erica let go of Boyd and came to hug me._

"_I thought I was done saying bye to family." I whispered._

_Erica hugged me harder._

"_When?" asked Derek._

"_Tomorrow night? During the game?" asked Boyd._

_Erica slowly let go of me and nodded, "The whole town will be there, we'll be able to leave unnoticed." She said._

"_Isaac?" asked Derek._

"_I don't have any family left to protect. But Ava would be safer if we left." said Isaac._

"_Don't use me as an excuse!" I yelled._

"_Ava! The Argents know now that Derek's friends with a witch! If we stay they will find out its you!" Isaac yelled._

"_I can take care of myself!" I yelled back._

"_Ava…." Isaac started but I cut him off._

"_Don't! Do whatever you want! I don't care!" I yelled and ran up the stairs._

_I drove home as fast as I could, ran up to my room, and sobbed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

**People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Rang out from my phone, Erica's ring tone.

Slowly I crawled out from under my covers and answered it.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Erica said back.

"What's up?" I asked leaning against my headboard.

"Ava! Please don't be like this. You know why we have to leave!" said Erica.

I sighed, "That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"I don't want to leave like this Ava!" said Erica softly.

I bite my lip and tried to keep the tears from falling; "Me either." I whispered back.

"Then answer your damn door already!" Erica laughed.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, opening the door I saw Erica leaning on the door frame, smiling. I throw my arms around her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered.

Erica tightened her hold, "Me too." She said back.

Letting go finally I led her into the house, "So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Boyd and I both took out our savings and I packed a small bag with clothes." said Erica as she sat down on the couch.

I nodded, joining her.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

Erica shrugged, "When Boyd and I went home last night we heard howling. Maybe there's another pack near by." She add.

"Really? This close to Derek's territory?" I asked.

Erica shrugged, "I guess."

I started to tear up again.

"Ava! It isn't forever ok? We'll see each other again!" said Erica.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise! And I never break my promises." said Erica as she hugged me once again.

"Your mom at work?" I asked.

Erica nodded, "Before she left; I hugged her and said I love you." She whispered.

I held her tighter.

**Isaac POV**

_Ava on stage singing._

_Ava singing a duet with Max._

_Ava singing to Max. _

_Ava putting dirt on her face._

_Ava pulling up her hood._

_Ava running off with Derek. _

_Ava showing her powers to the hunters._

_Ava crying…_

_Ava crying…_

_Ava was CRYING!_

All of these thoughts were running through my head as I walked. "I made my soul mate cry!" I said out loud. "But being what I am I put her in danger!" I said again. Thank God no one was around; they'd think I was crazy.

I looked around and realized where I was; I went and opened the door when the bell rang.

"Will you go and see who that is?" I heard said from the back room.

That's when the dogs started barking.

Both Dr. Deaton and Scott came out of the room, I placed my hands in my pockets waiting.

"It's ok Isaac. We're open." said Dr. Deaton as he opened the mountain ash lined gate.

I walked through and waited, I didn't know what to say, I really didn't even know why I was there.

"Come on Scott, we have to give Dexter, his shot." said Dr. Deaton as he walked towards the backroom.

I followed after Scott.

"Why does it smell like that?" I asked after Dr. Deaton gave the dog a shot.

I watch Dr. Deaton and Scott share a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Scott said almost the exact same thing a few months ago. He could tell which animals were getting better and which were not." said Dr. Deaton in a sad tone.

"He's not getting better, is he?" I asked.

Dr. Deaton shook his head.

Well if I wasn't already upset, I certainly was now.

"Is it cancer?" I asked.

"Asito sarcoma, it has a very distinctive scent, doesn't it?" asked Dr. Deacton.

Scott nodded.

"Come here." said Dr. Deaton asking me over to his side.

I didn't know what he wanted but he had helped Ava, I walked over.

"I know you're well aware of what your abilities can do for you; improve strength, speed, and healing, do you ever wonder what they can do for others?" asked Deaton.

I shared a look with him and then Scott.

"Give me your hand." said Deaton, I did, and he placed it on the dog's side.

My veins started to turn black, I could feel some thing flowing into them, I was in aaww.

I took my hand away and watched the blackness flow up my arm.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You took some of his pain away." said Scott.

"Only a little bit. But some times a little can make quite a difference." said Deaton.

I started to tear up.

"It's ok, the first time he showed me, I cried too." said Scott with a laugh.

"Can we do what Ava does?" I asked.

"Ava is special, even for a witch. Werewolves can take pain but Ava can fully heal a wound, take out poison, or just do what you did and take away pain." said Deaton as he put the needle gun away.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"She and I talked when you guys were getting the ingredients for the blocking spell." said Deaton.

Scott took care of Dexter and started to clean up.

I leaned against the table, "They're leaving, tonight, during the game." I said.

"So why are you telling me?" asked Scott as he continued cleaning up.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice." I said.

"From me? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust you." I said.

"Why? The only thing we really have in common is Ava." said Scott.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." I said.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott said.

"Well do you wanta tell me what you're doing right now?" I asked.

"I'm not going any where, if that's what you mean." said Scott looking me in the eye. "I have too many people here, who need Me." he added.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky, because uh, cause I don't have any one." I said standing up.

"What about Ava? You two were made for each other." said Scott.

I sighed, "She doesn't need me." I whispered.

"Are you nuts? All this time she has been trying to get you to notice her!" Scott yelled.

"I lost my chance when I messed around with Nicole, Ava's moved on. She's happy." I said.

"Are you stupid?" Scott yelled. I growled in warning. "You have this great girl, who cares about you and wants to be with you! And you're running away?" Scott again yelled.

The dogs started barking, I guess they didn't like Scott getting upset.

"She doesn't need me, she has Max. Besides; I don't deserve her. Her Goddess or who ever made a mistake." I said walking away.

"You're right! You don't deserve her, not if you run away." Scott called out after me.

It was bad enough I was leaving on bad terms with Ava, I didn't want to do it with Scott; I stopped and gave him a look, "Good Luck at the game." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not going." said Scott.

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" I asked.

"No, I skipped, why?" asked Scott starting to get annoyed.

"Jackson was there." I said.

"What do you mean, there?" asked Scott shocked.

"As if nothing had happened." I said back.

"So that means, the game tonight…." started Scott.

"Yeah, he's playing." I said.

**Ava POV**

Erica and I just hung and talked.

I was truly going to miss her and I prayed that some day she and Boyd would come back.

"Is Isaac going with you?" I asked.

"He hasn't decided yet." said Erica.

I nodded.

"If he does leave, you know it's only to protect you right?" asked Erica.

"I can't take care of myself." I said.

"Yeah but even you can't stop a speeding bullet." said Erica.

"Superman reference, really?" I asked.

Erica smirked; "I had to." she laughed and then looked over at the clock. "I gotta go." she whispered.

I bite my lip to stop the tears.

"Hey! Hey; none of this. It's not forever, ok?" Erica said.

I nodded.

"Hey, let's get one last picture in before I go!" said Erica as she grabbed my phone.

I laughed and smiled as she wrapped her left arm around me and turned the phone to take the picture.

After she took the picture and we looked at it, we hugged one last time.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too; you're my sister in every way." Erica whispered back.

That's when I let the tears fall; I walked Erica to the door, and waved as she walked away.

I went back to the couch and scrolled through my phone looking the pictures, there were alot of my parents, my group back in WI, Uncle Ben and I, and then of course the mash up here; Lydia, Allison, Erica, and I were all in a few, some of Erica and Boyd, Me and Stiles, Scott-Stiles and I, even a few of Isaac and I. But most were of me and Erica; hanging out at the mall, at home, and even the subway. Ever sense the rave she and I had been inseparable.

"And now….she's gone." I thought out loud.

As I looked at the picture Erica just took of us, my phone rang.

**Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

"Hey Scott! What's up?" I chocked out through my tears.

"Ava! Jackson is playing tonight!" Scott yelled through the phone.

"What?" I yelled.

**So? What do you think? Are Erica and Isaac's reasons valid? I was really sad writing the Erica and Ava scene, I know what it's like saying good-bye to a good friend and its always sad!**

**Let me know what you think! PLEASE Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, do I wish I owned Teen Wolf! But unfortunately I don't! Only my OCs**

**Ava POV**

I got to the field and looked around.

"Hi Mrs. McCall." I said as I walked up the bench to her.

"Hello Ava." said Melissa.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I pointed to the spot next to her.

"Of course not." said Melissa.

I took a seat and looked around.

"The coach gave a very interesting speech." said Melissa.

I laughed, "Yeah, Stiles said that he does every year." I said.

"Hey ladies, you mind if I sit next to you?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Sure!" I said moving over, as did Melissa, that way she was in the middle as the Sheriff sat down.

We made small talk as the team ran onto the field.

"Ah no, why is my son out on the field?" asked the Sheriff.

"Because he's on the team." answered Melissa.

"He is. He's on the team; he's on the field. My son is on the field!" yelled the Sheriff as he stood up.

Melissa and I sat wide eyed and tried not to laugh.

I lost all laugher when I say Gerard off to the side, his lips were moving; _"Who is he talking too?" _ I wondered; I looked down at Scott and saw him sitting up straighter.

"Here we go!" I said out loud.

"What'd you say?" asked the Sheriff.

"The games starting, here we go." I said trying to recover.

Lydia sat down next to me, "Hey." She said.

"Hi!" I said back.

The whistle blew.

Stiles caught the ball….and was tackled.

We all cringed.

"He's probably just warming up." said Melissa.

"God, I hope so!" I said as Stiles slowly stood back up.

And Stiles was tackled again, hard.

"He's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." said Lydia.

I gave her a look.

The ball hits Stiles in the helmet.

Lydia looked up at the sky, I just sat wide eyed and bite my lip, Melissa was looking down, and the Sheriff had his eyes covered.

After shaking my head, I looked down at Scott to see how he was dealing with having to sit out when I saw him; Isaac, in uniform on the bench next to Scott.

**Isaac POV**

I saw Ava up in the stands next to Scott's mom and Lydia. She was sitting wide eyed in shock while biting her lip.

"_If she only knew what that did to me."_ I thought as I sat down next to Scott.

"You came to help?" asked Scott.

"I came to win!" I said back.

We both looked over and gave Gerard a look.

"Does Ava know?" Scott asked.

"I think so." I said looking up into the stands.

Ava was looking down at me and she had tears in her eyes.

I looked at her concerned; she shook her head and smiled. After wiping her tears she giving me two thumbs up, "Kick they're ass!" she mouthed. I smiled and nodded.

Turning back to Scott, I asked "You got a plan yet?"

"Right now, its pretty much keeping Jackson from killing any one." said Scott.

"That might be easier if you were actually in the game." I said back. "We have to make it so that coach has no choice but to play you." I said looking down the bench.

"How do we do that? He has a bench full of guys before he ever puts me on the field." Scott said as he too looked down the bench.

The crowd started to boo behind us.

Scott slowly turned towards me and we shared a look.

"Can you do it without putting some one in the hospital?" asked Scott.

"I can try." I said putting on my helmet.

As I walked out onto the field, I looked over at Jackson who was waiting for the ball to be served; he looked over at me as while. We both glared at each other and then I moved on to my place.

**Ava POV**

I let out a breath as Isaac walked out onto the field.

"Oh boy!" I said softly.

The whistle blew.

The ball made it back towards the goal on our side and Max went for it, Isaac hit him; hard.

"Lahey!" yelled the Coach.

Another guy went in for Max.

The whistle blew.

Isaac hit him as well.

"What is he doing?" asked the Sheriff stunned.

Isaac sent another guy flying.

"Lahey! Seriously what in the hell is your problem?" yelled the Coach.

Isaac held up his hands and shrugged.

I smiled and shook my head.

The whistle blew again and the ball was released, three of the guys went for it; including Isaac. He got hit hard.

I stood up when he didn't, I watched as Jackson took his helmet off and smirked.

Scott ran out onto the field as did the medics.

"He'll be ok." said Lydia as she patted my arm.

"I'll be back." said Melissa as she took off towards the field.

I watched the medics place Isaac on the stretcher and wheel him of the field.

"Hey Ava." said a voice from below us.

I looked down and saw Max, holding his arm close to his body.

I walked down the steps to him, "Hey Max. How's the arm?" I asked looking around, Gerard had left; that couldn't be good.

"He's by the ambulance." said Max.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Isaac, he's by the ambulance." said Max as he pointed with his one good arm.

"I wasn't looking…." I started but Max cut me off.

"You two have been dancing around each other for a while now." Max cut in.

"Max….." I said.

"It's cool. We're cool." said Max.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Max." I said.

Max nodded and walked off.

I walked over to the ambulance area but didn't see Isaac.

"Where are you?" I whispered, just then I say two shady looking characters entering the school. "Where are you going?" I wondered. Deciding to follow I quickly ran to catch up. They wandered down to the locker room and entered.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were half time." I heard Gerard say through the door.

I heard some thing grinding on the floor.

"It's a sword." said Scott.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted and throw open the door.

Isaac smirked when we saw us.

Scott grabbed the guys that I saw enter the locker room and I ran over to Isaac who wrapped his arm around me to lean on.

"Where is he?" asked Scott.

"He left!" said Isaac.

"Go! I got him!" I said to Scott.

After Scott left I moved Isaac over to one of the benches.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"Jackson nicked me." said Isaac. "Ow!" he added when I placed my hand on his ribs.

"Maybe a few ribs too." whispered Isaac.

"Yeah think?" I asked as I closed my eyes and started to chant. "Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas. Cuir cluanin arna solas" my hand started to glow.

After the poison was out and the ribs fixed I helped Isaac up, "We need to get back to the field." I said.

Isaac nodded and grabbed my hand, together we ran back outside.

"Shit!" yelled Isaac when we both noticed the stadium lights were off.

As we got closer I heard people screaming, "Isaac!" I yelled. Isaac tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me to the field.

The lights flashed back on, "There he is." said Isaac as he led me to Scott.

"That happened?" I asked.

Scott was looking down so I did too.

There on the field was Jackson with Melissa leaning over him.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." She said to the Coach.

"Jackson!" yelled Lydia.

Melissa pulled up Jackson's shirt, "Look!" said Scott when we saw the blood and then bloody hand.

"He did it to himself?" asked Isaac as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Get down here!" yelled Melissa to Lydia, they started CPR.

The Sheriff busted through the crowd right next to us and looked around. "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" I heard him say softly. I started looking around then too, normally Stiles would be right there next to us. "Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" the Sheriff started yelling.

Scott started to look frantic. "You don't think?" I asked looking at him.

"Shit!" yelled Scott.

…..

They loaded Jackson's body on the ambulance.

"We have to find Stiles." I said as it drove off.

After the guys changed the Sheriff wanted to get statements from every one on the team.

"I gotta meet with the medical examiner to try to figure out what happened to Jackson. And I have an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still out in the parking lot. So that means…." the Sheriff trailed off. "Ah hell I don't know what that means. Look if he answers his phone…." He continued.

"We'll call you." I said patting his arm.

The Sheriff nodded and left.

The Coach came up to Scott then and gave a speech about getting his grades up, if I didn't know any better I'd say the Coach actually cared, I think Jackson's death really shook him up.

Scott said would and the Coach left.

"Is that every one?" Scott asked.

Isaac and I both looked around. "I think so." Isaac said.

Scott tore the door off of Stiles's locker.

"Wow!" I said impressed.

"You're going to find him by scent?" asked Isaac.

"We both are!" said Scott as he throw Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" asked Isaac.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny!" said Isaac.

I bite my lip and shrugged, I heard Isaac let out a groan.

Scott tensed.

I looked over to see what he noticed when I saw Derek.

"We need to talk." said Derek.

A guy I had never seen before walked in behind him, "All of us." The guy said.

"Holly Shit!" said Scott.

"Who is he?" asked Isaac.

"That's Peter. Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all, we set him on fire and Derek slit his throat." said Scott.

"Hi!" said Peter.

Isaac tightened his hold on me, "That's great!" I said.

"How is he alive?" asked Scott.

"The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." said Derek.

Isaac, Scott and I stared a look.

"Well that's very helpful, except Jackson's died." said Isaac.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Yeah it just happened on the field." said Scott.

"Why is no one taking this as good news?" asked Isaac.

I looked at both Derek and Peter, "Because its not." I said.

"Smart girl!" said Peter with a smile.

I cringed.

"If Jackson is died, it didn't just happen, it happened because Gerald wanted it too." added Peter.

"But why?" asked Derek.

"That's what we need to figure out." said Peter as he walked closer. "And some thing tells me, we need to find out soon." He added.

…..

We followed Derek out into the woods, "Where are we going again?" I asked as I drove.

"To the old Hale place." said Scott as he's phone went off. "They found Stiles." He read.

"Thank the Goddess!" I said as we stopped in front of a burnt down house.

"How did this happen?" I asked as we got out.

"Long story!" said Scott as we joined Derek and Peter inside.

"I told you, I looked every where." said Derek.

"You didn't look here." said Peter as he took a step board away and brought out a skinny black box.

"What is that? A book?" asked Derek.

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you live in?" asked Peter. Derek rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but smile. "A few days are I got out of the coma, I transferred every thing we had on to it, frontally the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." added Peter.

Scott's phone started to ring.

"Hey Mom, I can't talk right now." said Scott as Isaac and I joined Peter and Derek in the burnt living room.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask.

That got me worried.

Scott hung up and came up to us.

"We gotta go. My mom says some thing is up with Jackson's body." said Scott.

I went wide eyed, "What happened?" I asked.

"My mom couldn't really explain, she says we have to see it for ourselves." said Scott.

"You guys go. Call me after you see Jackson's body." said Derek.

Isaac, Scott, and I took off for the hospital.

….

"What is that?" I asked when I saw Jackson in a clear like cocoon.

"I have no idea, I was hoping you guys would know. Which reminds me? Why are you here?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm a witch and his soul mate." I said pointing my thumb to the side at Isaac.

Melissa looked at me like I was mental.

"Mom!" yelled Scott.

"I don't know what this means, is it bad?" asked Melissa trying to get back on track.

"It doesn't look good!" said Scott.

Jackson's body moved.

We all back up, Isaac placed his arm in front of me, to protect just in case.

"Mom, could you zip it up please?" asked Scott.

Melissa gave him a who me look.

"Please?" Scott asked again.

"Ok…ok…ok." said Melissa as she started to zip.

The zipper got stuck, all of a sudden Jackson really moved and opened his kanima like mouth; teeth and all.

"Mom., zip! Mom, Zip!" shouted Scott.

Melissa finally got the zipper to move and quickly zipped up the bag.

Isaac had his arm wrapped around my waist, tightly.

"Shit!" I said finally taking a breath.

"Call Derek." said Isaac as the bag started to move again.

Scott quickly dialed and talked to Derek.

As Scott and Derek talked, Isaac and I watched Jackson's body bag.

"This is not going to end well." I whispered.

"I thought you knew about kanimas? Is this suppose to happen?" Isaac whispered back.

"I know of kanimas, I know that it's not the nature state the person is suppose to take, that it has a master. But this? This is out of even my families' knowledge." I whispered back.

"We have to bring Jackson to Derek." said Scott as he hung up. "You grab one end and I'll grab the other. Ava, you open the door and be the look out." Scott added.

"As long as I don't have to touch that thing." I said holding up my arms.

"Thanks babe!" said Isaac.

I smiled at him, then went to the door and looked out, "All clear." I said and the guys grabbed the bag.

Once we got to the parking lot, I looked around the corner. "Ok, go." I said and we half ran back to my car.

I heard a thud and stopped to look behind me, Scott had dropped his side of the bag.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered/yelled.

"Sorry!" said Scott as he quickly picked it up.

I opened the trunk of my car and just as the guys were going to put him in it, a SUV came rolling in, half blinding us with their head lights.

The guys put Jackson down as the driver got out of the car, I quickly went back to Isaac who once again wrapped his arm around me.

Mr. Argent then stood in front of us, "You're alone." said Scott.

"More then you know." said Mr. Argent.

"What do you want?" asked Scott.

Mr. Argent sighed, "We don't have much in common Scott, but right now we have a common enemy." said Argent.

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." said Scott.

"He means Gerard." I said. Isaac tightened his hold on me; I guess he didn't want me to dry attention to myself.

"Exactly." said Argent. "He had twisted Allison's mind, just like he did with Kate. I'm losing her, we all are." He finished.

"You're right! So can you trust us to fix this?" asked Scott.

"Can you let us go?" I asked.

"No….my car is faster." said Argent.

"Don't dis the ride!" I said.

Every one gave me a look, "Fine!" I said and went to close the trunk as the guys put Jackson in the trunk of Argent's.

I got in the back seat with Isaac as Scott rode shot gun.

"So you're the witch huh?" asked Argent as he drove.

I looked at him in the mirror, "Allison?" I asked.

Argent shook his head, "Gerard said that a witch was hanging out with Derek. Sent him and some others flying." He added.

I shrugged and leaned in closer to Isaac.

….

We drove to the outside warehouses.

"Where's Derek?" asked Argent as we got out.

We all looked around, "There!" I said as a figure ran towards us on all fours, he did a front flip and landed in front of us.

"Show off!" I said with a smirk.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." said Argent.

"Some how I don't find that very comforting." said Derek.

"You two can deal with this later, lets take care of Jackson first." I said stepping up.

Derek looked at me, "Get him inside." said Derek.

Scott nodded; he and Isaac grabbed the bag and took it inside.

They placed it on the ground, "Where are they?" asked Scott.

"Who?" asked Derek looking around.

"Peter and Lydia!" I said for Scott.

Derek gave us both a look and walked over the bag, leaning over he started to open it.

"What are you doing?" asked Isaac.

"You said you knew how to save him!" said Scott.

"We're past that." said Derek.

"What about….." started Scott.

"Think about it! Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, he set all of this in motion, so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!" said Derek.

"No! No, he wouldn't do that! If Jackson's a dog then he's turned rapid; and my father wouldn't let a rapid dog live." said Argent.

"Of course not!" said Gerard, as he walked out of the shadows.

Isaac grabbed me and placed himself in front of me.

"Some thing that out of control is better of died!" said Gerard.

Derek quickly leaned down with his claws ready to rip Jackson's throat out, when Jackson in kanima mode stabbed Derek with his claw, Jackson held onto Derek till he was completely up and then throw Derek half way across the room.

"No!" I yelled and tried to run to him, but Isaac held me in place.

"Let me go!" I yelled, just then an arrow went past Scott and hit Isaac in the left shoulder, making him fall into me.

"Isaac!" I yelled.

"Allison!" yelled Scott, he quickly turned around and helped me pull Isaac to safety.

"Pull it out!" yelled Isaac after Scott left us.

I did, as quickly as possible.

"Stay down!" whispered Isaac when we heard gun fire go off.

We saw Jackson throw Argent throw a crate, knocking him out.

"Help Argent!" yelled Isaac as he stood up.

He, Scott, and Derek went into wolf mode.

I ran over to Argent and checked him for wounds; he had a few broken ribs.

I started to chant softly.

I heard Argent groan and pulled away, just in time to see Allison slice Isaac in the stomach with knives.

"No!" I yelled. "заслонять!" I yelled throwing up my shield, throwing Allison away from Isaac.

Jackson picked her up, by the throat.

"Not yet sweetheart." said Gerard as he walked closer.

I leaned down over Isaac, "Are you ok?" I whispered. I didn't get a responds. I pulled Isaac back to some crates and held him, ready if any one came near us.

I watched Allison try to squirm in Jackson's held but I didn't have to energy to protect her, all of my focus was on Isaac.

I watch Allison question her grandfather.

"You figured it out." said Gerard.

"He's dieing." I said.

"I am." said Gerard. "I guess I found my witch then huh?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"I have been for a while now." said Gerard as Argent joined the group.

"Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer. But the supernatural does!" said Gerard.

Allison started to cry and Jackson tightened his hold.

"You monster!" yelled Argent as he watch his daughter in pain.

"Not yet!" said Gerard.

"What are you doing?" yelled Allison.

"You'd kill her too?" asked Argent.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" yelled Gerard. "Scott?" he asked.

I watched Scott as he tried to way his options and then he turned to Derek and grabbed him around the neck, dragging Derek over to Gerard.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Scott, don't! He'll kill me right after. He'll be an alpha!" said Derek.

"I think he already knows, but he always knows that the prize is Allison. It's always been Allison." said Gerard.

"Scott Don't!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! But I have to!" said Scott.

I watch Gerard take off his coat and roll up his sleeve, Scott slowly dragged Derek over to Gerard's wrist. Gerard placed his wrist in Derek's mouth and Scott made him bite.

I felt Isaac start to move. "Stay still." I whispered softly. Isaac kept his eyes closed but smiled, if only he knew what was going on in front of us.

Gerard held his arm up in triumph, every one else was in shock.

Then I saw black stuff come out of the wound, "What the?" I wondered aloud.

"What is this?" asked Gerard as he looked at his wrist. "What did you do?"

"Every one said Gerald always had a plan, I had a plan too." said Scott as he looked down at Derek and the over at Isaac and I.

Gerard pulled some thing from his pocket and opened it. "No…no!" yelled Gerard.

"Mountain ash!" he yelled falling to his knees as black blood fell from his nose and eyes.

He threw up black blood and fell over.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Derek.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." said Scott.

"And me?" I yelled.

Scott smirked and shrugged, "Wasn't sure it would work." He said.

"Remind me to kick your ass later!" I said as Isaac once again started to stir.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as I held him up.

I was just about to answer when Gerard yelled, "Kill them! Kill them all!" and then he fell and didn't move.

I watched Jackson remove his hand from Allison's throat and she elbowed him in the face. Jackson hit her just as a car came right throw the wall, hitting him.

"Did I get him?" asked Stiles with his eyes closed. Lydia looked in shock.

Isaac and I smiled.

Just then Jackson jumped onto the jeep; Stiles and Lydia quickly got out screaming.

Stiles ran over to Scott but Lydia stopped and stood in front of Jackson.

"Lydia!" I yelled but Isaac held me back, I saw Scott doing the same thing to Stiles.

Just as Jackson was about to claw Lydia, she held up a key, Jackson started to transform back into himself.

I saw Derek slowly get up out of the corner of my eye and watched as Jackson slowly back up holding up his arms.

Peter came out of no where and he and Derek both clawed Jackson in the stomach, killing him.

As he fell and died, Lydia gently held him.

Isaac and I walked hand in hand back over to the ground, I made sure we stayed away from Allison.

Lydia laid Jackson down.

"Where's Gerard?" asked Allison.

He's body was gone.

"He couldn't have gone far." said Argent.

Stiles moved away from us and started to walk towards Lydia, when we heard it, nails on cement.

Lydia turned around and there stood Jackson, who he should have been in the first place, a werewolf.

Lydia and Jackson stared a hug in joy.

Stiles looked divested.

I grabbed on to his hand and gave it a squeeze; he sent me a small smile.

…

The dawn was rising as we all existed the warehouse, Isaac and I decided to go with Derek and Peter so that Stiles could take Jackson and Lydia home; and Scott left with the Argents.

Derek took us back to the burnt down house because after all the chaos I realized I forgot my jacket.

As we neared the front door we noticed a symbol.

"You haven't told them every thing yet have you?" asked Peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack?" asked Peter. "To strength his power and his number?" he added leaning against a tree. "As a new alpha people take notice."

"People like who?" I asked grabbing onto Isaac's hand.

"What is this? What does it mean?" asked Isaac as he pointed to the symbol.

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." said Derek.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alphas." said Derek.

"More then one?" asked Isaac.

"A pack of them." said Derek.

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming, they're already here." said Peter.

….

After that shock of every thing I told the guys bye and headed from home.

Once I got home I noticed Stiles on my steps. "Stiles? You ok?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"I thought I should tell you. I found Boyd and Erica earlier." started Stiles.

"What! Where? I thought they left town!" I yelled sitting down next to him.

"They were in the Argent's basement. Allison put them there." said Stiles.

"What!" I yelled jumping up.

Stiles grabbed on to my wrist to stop me, "Argent let them go. He told me to tell you." said Stiles.

I sat back down, "He let them go? So they're gone?" I asked.

Stiles nodded, "I just thought you should know." he said.

"That bitch!" I said leaning into Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on mine.

**So? What do you think? What is Ava going to do now that she knows Allison hurt Erica? What is the relationship between Isaac and Ava going to be like now that they both realize they are meant to be?**

_**Cuir cluanin ar na **__**solas. **__**Cuir cluanin ar na **__**solas. **__**Cuir cluanin ar na **__**solas- Let in the light- Russian**_

_**Заслонять- Shield- Russian**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok….so fair warning there's going to some Allison bashing…for a few chapters. I do like the character/actress but to go along with the story and because honestly I think she got off a little easy on the show I decided to go with it. I hope you guys don't hate me and understand.**

**I own nothing but my OCs **

**Patrick-Freddie Stroma **(short hair)

_2 months later…Summer time_

**Ava POV**

"Ok so we've checked this area here and this area over here." I said leaning over the map in Derek's new loft apartment.

"What about this area?" asked Derek as he pointed to an area yet un X'd.

"I think Isaac is there now." I said taking out my phone to call him.

Derek continued to look at the map.

"Hey." I said once Isaac picked up.

"Hey." said Isaac.

"Where you at?" I asked.

"Just left Whitehall, no sign or scent of Erica or Boyd." said Isaac.

"Damn it!" I said rubbing my forehead, I looked over at Derek and shock my head Derek sighed and pulled out a mark to X out the Whitehall area.

I sighed.

"How long have you been up?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine." I said leaning on one of the walls.

"Ava?" asked Isaac.

"Almost 24 hours." I said sighing, knowing that I was going to get yelled at.

"Ava! You can't keep doing this to yourself!" yelled Isaac.

"I know! I know!" I said trying to calm him down.

"You need to get some sleep." said Isaac.

"I will once I hear back from Mary." I said; I had tried to contact some of my mom's old coven members, asking if they had heard of any teen werewolves in the area, so far no one had heard anything.

"Right after, ok?" asked Isaac.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"In a few hours. I just left an hour ago." said Isaac.

"Ok, drive safe." I said.

"Will do. Bye." said Isaac.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

I continued to lean against the wall and thought about the past few months; ever sense Stiles had told me about Allison, the bitch was lucky she and her dad left town to go on vacation. And sense Erica never got in contact with me like she promised, we've been searching for them; but we had no leads.

"You ok?" asked Derek.

I nodded and walked back over to him.

"Tired." I said softly.

Derek nodded, "How long till Isaac's back?" he asked.

"A few hours." I said looking over the map again.

"Why don't you go lay down." said Derek.

"I will later." I said still looking at the map.

"Ava! Go take a nap." said Derek.

I sighed and gave him a look, "Go." He said.

"Fine!" I said leaving him and the map behind; I wandered up the stairs and went to Isaac's room.

After Derek found the loft; he gave Isaac the upstairs and he took the down stairs.

"Just in case you and Ava want some privacy." Derek had said with a smirk.

I hit him in the shoulder for that one, though it ended up hurting me more then him.

I smiled as I laid out on the full size bed, I had gotten it for Isaac as a welcome home gift, Derek of course took it wrong; yet another pouch that back fired on me.

As I laid there I thought about Isaac, he and I hadn't really had any time to explore our new relationship, we held hands and such but we had yet to kiss or fully discuss that we were.

Sighing, I realized that the guys were right; and that I need my rest so I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

...

"Hey." said a voice and I felt the bed shift on the other side of me.

"Hi." I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"I just got back." said Isaac as he laid down beside me.

I moved closer to him so he could wrap his arm around, which he did.

We laid there and cuddled till my phone went off.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

I groaned as did Isaac.

"Your uncle picked a weird ring tone." laughed Isaac as I moved to pick up my phone.

I smirked and answered it.

"Hey Uncle Ben." I said sitting up.

"Do you have any idea what time is?" yelled Uncle Ben.

I looked on Isaac's side at his night stand and saw his alarm clock, 1:00 am.

"Shit!" I said wide eyed and jumped out of bed.

"I know it's the summer Ava and you're looking for Erica, but that's no excuse not to call me, so I know where you are!" yelled Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben only had two rules; no boys in the house when he wasn't home and that I need to call or text him every two hours so he knew where I was when it got late.

"Sorry Uncle Ben, I fell asleep on the couch. I'll be home in ten." I said.

"Ok, drive safe and I'll see you when you get home." said Uncle Ben hanging up.

"He sounded pissed." said Isaac as he followed me down the stairs.

"He worries about me." I said as we walked up to Derek. "What happened to a short nap?" I asked Derek.

Derek shrugged, "I got busy and you need to rest. You heading out?" asked Derek.

I nodded and yawned.

"Text me when you get home." said Isaac.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "See you guys later." I said and walked out.

…..

"Morning." said Uncle Ben as he came in to the kitchen.

"Morning." I said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ava, I know you're looking for Erica, but so are the cops. If they can't find her how can you?" asked Uncle Ben as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

I gave him a look, it was a sore spot between the two of us; every sense he found out I was looking for Erica he had tried to discourage me, saying that the police could handle it. He knew how much Erica meant to me, I just didn't understand why he couldn't support me.

"I called some of your Wisconsin friends' parents." said Uncle Ben.

"What?" I asked placing the coffee cup down.

"I think you should go visit them for a while. Get away and take a break." said Uncle Ben.

"I don't need a break! I need to find Erica and Boyd!" I yelled; I was starting to get pissed.

"Ava, you're 17 years old. You're a child!" said Uncle Ben.

I felt like throwing my coffee mug at him, "I am not a child Uncle Ben! I maybe only 17 but I have already been through hell and back!" I shouted.

"I know you have! That's why I want you to enjoy your time now!" said Uncle Ben.

Just then the door bell rang.

"He's here!" said Uncle Ben with a smile. He got up to answer it, I didn't care to follow.

"Hey Bubbles." said a voice from the entrance of the kitchen, a voice I knew just like my own.

I turned to him and stared.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" asked Patrick with a smirk.

I decided to do him one better; I shrieked and jumped right into his arms.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I yelled over and over again.

Patrick laughed and held me tight.

"Hi!" I said when I finally let go of him. "What are you doing here?" I half yelled.

Patrick again laughed at me, "I'm a present." he said.

I gave him a look, then he pointed to my Uncle.

Uncle Ben shrugged, "With all my traveling I racked up my freak went flyer miles, so I spent them." He said smiling.

I let go of Patrick and ran over to my Uncle. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging him.

Uncle Ben hugged me back, "Any thing for you Ava!" he whispered.

I finally let go and just looked at Patrick but then I had a thought and looked back at Uncle Ben, "But I thought you said you were sending me to Wisconsin?" I asked.

Uncle Ben smiled, "I did. I talked to your friends' parents, your friends don't know your coming we all wanted it to be a surprise, but I fingered I would have to wrestle you away from this place; so I called for backup." said Uncle Ben glancing over at Patrick.

"That'd be me." said Patrick smiling. "I get to hang out with you here for today and then tomorrow we are flying to Wisconsin for the rest of the summer!" said Patrick.

"A month?" I shouted looking over at Uncle Ben.

"You'll be back a week before school starts." said Uncle Ben. And then he wrapped his arm around me and looked me straight in the eye, "Ava, you're almost burnt out. You need to rest. Let the police handle it and have fun the rest of the summer." He added.

I bite my lip and nodded, "Ok." I whispered.

Uncle Ben grinned, "Good! No why don't you show Patrick around town? I gotta head to work but I'll met you back here at 5. We'll go out to dinner, ok?" said Uncle Ben.

Patrick and I both nodded. "I'll go change." I said and ran upstairs.

…..

"So this is Beacon Hills?" said Patrick as we drove around town.

I nodded, "This is it." I said as we turned onto another street.

"I'm sorry for surprising you." said Patrick.

I glanced over at him, "You don't have to apologize! It was a good surprise! I've missed you!" I said letting go of the steering wheel to grab his hand, he gave it a squeeze and smiled.

"So do I get to meet this soul mate of yours?" he asked.

I never kept any thing from my Wisconsin friends; we knew every thing about each, that never changed. I had told Patrick about Isaac even before I had told Gorgeous and the others.

"That's why we're here. I wanted to pick up some donuts for the guys and then we'll head to the loft." I said pulling into the bakery parking lot.

"Gotta soften the blow?" asked Patrick as we got out.

"Do you wanta explain to my soul mate why I'm leaving town, not only with another guy, but also for full month? Without a softener?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

Patrick went wide eyed, "We better got a dozen!" he said opening the bakery door.

"Y-eah!" I said walking in.

….

After we got the donuts we drove over to the loft.

I didn't bother to knock; the past two months I was over every day and the guys got tired of having to answer the door.

I went in first so the guys wouldn't attack Patrick; I knew they already had his scent.

"Ava?" questioned Derek when he saw Patrick behind me.

"Patrick this is Derek, Isaac, and Peter. Guys this is Patrick." I said making the interdictions.

Patrick waved, "Hi!" he said softly.

"What is he doing here?" asked Isaac.

"Here in the loft? Or here in Beacon Hills?" I asked as I placed the donut box on the table.

"Both." said Derek through his teeth.

"Oh calm down, I told you that I tell my Wisconsin people every thing. Patrick knows all about me and the three of you." I said walking back over to Patrick, who hadn't left the door area, I think incase he had to run, not that he could out run a werewolf.

I closed the sliding door and grabbed Patrick's hand to lead him in further.

Isaac let out a growl.

"Oh hush!" I said, but I let go of Patrick's hand any way.

"I thought he lived in Germany?" asked Isaac as he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He does, he's just visiting." I said as Isaac leaned in and smelt my hair, weirdo.

"How long?" asked Derek crossing his arms.

"Only for the day." said Patrick.

"That's a short visit." said Peter from the stairs.

I bite my lip and stepped away from Isaac, turning so that I was facing him and looking in his eyes, "My Uncle brought him here." I said.

"Why?" asked Isaac.

"He thinks Ava needs a break from all of this." said Patrick

"All of what?" asked Isaac, I placed my hand on his chest to try to calm him, it worked. "What does that mean, Ava?" Isaac asked.

I sighed, "I means Uncle Ben is flying me out to Wisconsin, till school starts." I said looking in his eyes.

"A month?" Isaac yelled.

I bite my lip and nodded.

"Why is he here?" Derek asked glancing over at Patrick.

"Ben knows that she can't resist me." said Patrick with a smirk.

Isaac growled again, I hit him in the chest; "Stop that!" I yelled. "What Patrick means is that I listen to him, Uncle Ben knows that and knew that if Patrick was here I would go to Wisconsin." I added.

Derek sighed, "You have done all you can, Ava."

Isaac tensed, "But a month?" he asked.

"I'll be back a week before school starts." I said placing my hand on his cheek.

Isaac leaned into my hand and sighed, "Fine, but you call every day!"

I smiled, "You got it."

…..

We hung out with the werewolves for a few hours and then went over to see Scott and Stiles, I wanted to tell them in person I was leaving and Patrick wanted to meet them.

"They seem like cool guys." said Patrick once we left Scott's house.

I laughed, "You just like that ones a human like you!"

Patrick laughed as well.

After dinner out with Uncle Ben, Patrick came upstairs to help me pack.

Then all of us headed to bed.

_Knock knock knock _

"What the hell?" I asked with my eyes half closed, blinking a few times I looked over at my alarm clock; 2:45 am.

I slowly got out of bed, as soon as Derek told me about the Alpha pack I had installed a protection spell that went around my house. I had done the same thing to Scott's, Stiles's, and Derek's, I wasn't taking any chances with my boys.

I knew who was ever at the window had to be some one that the spell wouldn't affect.

Glancing out my window I saw a tall figure, getting closer I saw that it was a guy.

"Isaac!" I whispered as I opened the window.

Isaac climbed through.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Isaac looked at me, "I wanted to see you before you left." he whispered back.

I smiled and stepped closer to him as he held out his arms for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tight.

"A month is a long time." Isaac whispered.

I nodded into his shoulder.

"But you'll come back?" Isaac asked.

I leaned back so I could see his face, "Of course I'll be back." I said looking into his eyes.

Isaac nodded and looked down at my carpet.

"Hey, it's just a visit, you and Derek are going to be so busy running around you won't even notice I'm gone." I said.

Isaac turned his head back to me, "I notice when you're not even in the room." he whispered.

I smiled, "I'll be back, we'll find Erica and Boyd, take care of the Alpha pack, and start school again." I said.

Isaac laughed but then grew serious again, "What about us?" he asked.

I bite my lip, "What about us?" I asked back.

Isaac groaned, "When you bite your lip like that, it makes me want to…" Isaac trailed off.

"Makes you want to what?" I whispered looking into his eyes.

Isaac gently moved his right hand from around my face, placing it on my cheek. He seemed to search my eyes, going back and forth between the two of them, as if trying to make a decision.

"Isaac…." I whispered.

And he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and gentle, as if he was afraid to hurt me, I smiled into the kiss. I think Isaac took at as the good ahead to continue, which he did.

The kisses became more demanding, I sure wasn't complaining.

I don't know who took the first step but we suddenly were on my bed with him beside me. His lips tasted of coffee and chocolate, the Axe cologne he had bought filled my senses, and the hands that made me feel safe and protected were in my hair and around my body holding me as close to him as possible.

Moving from my lips Isaac adventured to my neck, and right where my neck met my shoulder he made me shuddered.

Isaac pulled back, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

I smiled and went in for another kiss, pulling back I looked at him; "You give me goose bumps." I whispered.

Isaac moved his hand that was around my waist to my arm, guiding a finger down it he felt the goose bumps and smiled, "I did that?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"You do a lot more then that." I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you." whispered Isaac.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"You'll call?" Isaac asked.

"And text." I added.

We continued to talk, just about random thing, both not wanting to say good-bye but we knew we had too.

Isaac slowly sat up, "I should go." He said.

I sat up as well and nodded.

I walked Isaac over to the window, "Stay safe." I whispered.

"You too!" Isaac said and kissed me once again.

"I'll see you soon." I said as Isaac stepped onto the roof.

"Not soon enough." said Isaac.

Once he was down on the ground I waved and closed the window.

We hadn't talked about it, but I knew that things had changed between us.

He was mine and I was his.

"So may it be." I whispered and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Ok so for a fill in chapter….it got a little long. I hope you guys don't mind! I just kept writing, I wanted some thing to happen between Isaac and Ava, did I do ok? I was really scared to write this! Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok fair warning there's going to some Allison bashing…for a few chapters. I do like the character/actress but to go along with the story and because honestly I think she got off a little easy on the show I decided to go with it. I hope you guys understand.**

**So Ava went to WI because she needed a break.**

**Isaac and Derek have been looking for Erica and Boyd still.**

**Patrick-Freddie Stroma (short hair)**

**Asha (Gorgeous)- Phoebe Tonkin**

**Becca (Sparkles)- Shenae Grimes**

**Hannah (Smiles)- Britt Robertson**

**Jacob- Lucas Till**

**Zane- David Henrie**

**Damon- Matt Lanter**

I probably didn't have to list all my OCs but I felt like it. Lol

**I own nothing but my own ideas and my OCs.**

**Ava POV**

"Why do you have to go?" asked Smiles as we got ready to go out.

I smiled, "Smiles, I've already stayed longer than I planned! School starts in like two days!" I said as Gorgeous helped me find a top.

"But…." started Smiles.

"She has to go back, Smiles. Isaac's there!" said Sparkles.

I smiled at her, "That too."

Once we were all dressed, I texted Isaac to see if he could skype.

"I'll be down in a few." I said when Isaac responded yes.

The girls gave me knowing looks but left me in peace.

"Hey!" yelled Isaac as he came into focus.

I smiled, "Hi! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to you!" said Isaac with a smirk.

"Smartass!" I laughed.

"So when are you coming home?" asked Isaac, he had been a bit bummed when I told him I was expending my trip, Uncle Ben was going out of town so he said I should just stay till the weekend.

"_The first few days aren't that important, just stay and we'll meet at the airport when my flight comes in." Uncle Ben had said._

"I'll be home Sunday." I said.

"So you're going to make me suffer all by myself?" asked Isaac.

I smiled, "It won't kill you."

"Ava, Patrick's here!" yelled Gorgeous.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Sorry about that!" I said looking back at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged, "Big plans tonight?" he asked.

"Patrick is heading back to Germany tomorrow so we're going dancing!" I said as I danced in my seat.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "That sounds fun." He grumbled.

"Haha!" I said.

Isaac got serious all of a sudden, "I think we have a lead." He said.

"Where?" I asked not even bothering to ask what he was talking about, every day I either called, skyped, or texted Isaac to find out if he or Derek had found Erica and Boyd; but nothing so far, till now.

"I don't want to jinx it. I'll let you know later ok?" asked Isaac.

Before I could say any thing Sparkles came in, "Let's go, Ava!" she said and then looked at the screen, "Hi Isaac!"

Isaac smiled, "Hi Becca!" looking back at me, "Have fun tonight! I'll call when I get back."

I nodded, "Be safe!" I said, from all the knowledge we had gathered and the extra work the guys had done while I was gone, we knew the Alpha pack had Erica and Boyd, I didn't want them to get Isaac as well.

Isaac smiled at me and nodded; "Always!" he said and then logged off.

"Let's go!" I said shutting the computer.

….

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I yelled into my phone.

"He went out the other night to check on a lead and he hasn't been back." said Derek.

I started to pace, "You mean to tell me you let him go without back up?" I yelled.

Derek sighed, "I was looking else where, we were suppose to meet earlier today. I was hoping he had called you." said Derek.

I shock my head but then realized Derek couldn't see me, "No, I told him to call me when he got back." I said.

"Great!" sighed Derek.

"That's it! I'm changing my flight!" I yelled. "You call me if you hear from him!" I shouted and then hung up.

"Where are you, Isaac?" I whispered and went to look up the airport number.

…..

"Flight 109 is now boarding! Flight 109 now boarding!" yelled the intercom.

I grabbed my bag and started towards the line when my phone went off;

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

The screen read Mrs. McCall.

"Hello?" I said as I stepped out of line.

"Ava? Oh thank God! I can't get a hold of any one else." rambled Melissa.

"Mrs. McCall!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I added.

"Right, its Isaac, he's here at the hospital!" said Melissa.

"What? Why?" I yelled, a few people were looking at me by now.

"I don't know; all he said was take of the girl that came in with him. Ava, he hasn't healed yet." said Melissa.

"Shit!" I yelled; I knew there was only one reason Isaac's wounds hadn't healed, an Alpha had done it.

"I'll call Derek!" I said and hung up.

"Pick up the phone, Derek." I said as I stepped back into line. "Pick up the phone!" I almost shouted. No answer. "Damn it!" I said as I handed my ticket the flight attendant.

…..

Once I landed I called my Uncle and told him what had happened. He had parked his car in one of the lots and sense I had the spare key he just told me to take it.

"Just don't forget to come get me on Sunday!" said Uncle Ben as I walked out to the car.

I smiled, I knew he was trying to distract me from the worry I had about Isaac in the hospital, "I won't! I'll see you then! Love you!" I said as I got into the car.

"Love you too! Tell Isaac to get better soon!" said Uncle Ben. I had told him Isaac had been in a car accident.

"Will do!" I said and hung up.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Nurse McCall." I said to the women by the computer.

"Ans you are?" the nurse asked.

"Ava!" said a male voice from behind me.

"Scott!" I said and went in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott.

"You're mom called me, so I changed my flight plans." I said letting him go.

"Mary, she's with me." Scott said to the nurse I had just been talking too.

Mary nodded and went back to work.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His room is on the second floor." said Scott as he led the way. "I'm glad you're back." he added.

I smiled, "Me too! I just wish it was under different circumstances." I said.

"Do you know why he hasn't been able to heal yet?" asked Scott as we got onto the elevator.

Before I could answer a guy with shades and a white cane walked onto the elevator.

"Could you hit the second button for me please?" the guy asked.

I couldn't place it but some thing was different about the guy.

Once we got to the second floor, I started to step out but the guy stopped me, "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?" the guy asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. His touch gave me a weird feeling.

Once Scott and I helped the guy to the waiting room we wandered in search of Isaac's room.

"Where is he?" I asked when we found the room empty.

"Ava." whispered Scott.

I looked down the hall to see where he was looking and saw the tallest/buffest guy I had ever seen.

Scott drew his claws and teeth.

"Scott!" I yelled but Scott had already taken off for the elevator, which then closed.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran for the stairs.

I don't think I have even ran that fast before, I wasn't thinking and just went right out the door and right into some one.

"Shit! Sorry!" I yelled.

"Ava?" asked a voice I knew so well.

"Derek!" I sighed. The realized, "Elevator Now!" I shouted and pushed him to the doors.

The doors opened and I saw the buff guy holding Scott in mid air.

The guy must have said some thing I didn't hear because Derek drew his claws and stabbed the guy right in the back.

"So am I!" said Derek as he threw the guy right out of the elevator.

I ran in behind Derek, "You ok?" I asked Scott.

Scott just nodded.

I went over to Isaac and checked him, "Derek, we need to get him out of here." I said placing my hand on his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked Scott.

I rolled my eyes, "It's good to be home." I said shaking my head.

….

We took Isaac to the old Hale's place. Scott got a phone call as Derek and I laid Isaac down on a table.

"You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked looking around.

"No, but there's some thing here that we need, it'll help heal a wound from an alpha." said Derek as he took a floor board out and started to pull out some herbs.

As he did I started to scan Isaac with my magic.

"Derek, we need to hurry." I said as my hands started to glow white.

"But he's healed." said Scott as he looked over Isaac.

"Not on the inside." I said.

"Can't you?" asked Scott.

I looked up but kept my hands on Isaac, "There's only so much I can do; the herbs will do the rest." I said.

"Are you going to tell me who that was back there, that alpha?" asked Scott.

"A rival pack, it's my problem." said Derek.

"Our problem!" I corrected.

Derek gave me a look but then nodded, looking back at Scott; Derek continued, "I know you want to help and you did. I owe you one. Now go home, go back to being a teenager." added Derek.

"Ava?" asked Scott.

I smiled at Scott, "I've never been normal Scott." I looked down at Isaac, "Besides Isaac is my soul mate, Derek is his Alpha; I belong here." I added.

Derek came over with the herbs and started taking them apart.

Scott gave us both a look and started for the door but stopped and placed his hand on his left arm. "Hey Derek, if you want to repay that favor now, there is some thing you can do for me." said Scott.

Derek and I stared a look and then both looked at Scott.

"Scott?" yelled a voice from the front door.

"In here Stiles!" yelled Scott.

"What the hell?" yelled Stiles when he saw both Derek and I standing over Isaac.

"Hi Stiles." I said as Derek placed the herbs in a bowl of water.

"When did you get back?" asked Stiles.

"I'll answer your questions later, Stiles. I have to take care of Isaac first." I said as I helped Derek pour the herbed water down Isaac's throat.

I closed my eyes and started my healing chant. The herbs had already started to work into the body; I was just giving Isaac an extra boost.

Derek had seen me heal so many times now he knew when enough was enough; I felt a strong hand on my wrist.

"Stop, Ava." Derek whispered strongly.

I started to with draw my magic and slowly opened my eyes; looking first at Isaac then up at Derek, "He just needs to rest now." I said.

Derek nodded and helped me out of the room, Scott and Stiles followed.

Derek placed me on an old couch then sat across from me; Scott joined me on the couch while Stiles remained standing.

"What can I help you with?" asked Derek.

Scott took off his jacket. "I got a tattoo." said Scott.

I leaned forward to look at his arm and saw nothing. "It healed." I said.

"Right after I got it." nodded Scott.

I watched Derek's eyes glow red, "I see it. Two bands right?" asked Derek.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just some thing I traced with my fingers." said Scott as he drew the symbol in the dirt.

"Why is it so important to you?" asked Derek.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" asked Scott.

"To mark some thing." said Stiles as if he was all knowing.

"That's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means open wound." said Scott.

Stiles and I shared a look, Stiles knew how I felt about Allison at the moment, in fact Scott did as well. But I knew my friend was hurting so I didn't say any thing.

"I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just to decide to get it now, to make it a kind of reward." said Scott.

"For what?" asked Derek.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when, I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to some times. I'm trying to give her the space she wants." said Scott.

I gave his hand a squeeze at that point.

"Four months later, it still hurts." said Scott.

Derek sighed and opened at box next to him, "The pain is going to be worse than you've ever felt."

Stiles made a face, "That's great." He muttered.

Scott nodded, "Do it!"

Derek got the blow torch ready, "Shit!" I muttered.

Stiles went wide eyed, "Oh wow! That's a lot for me so, I'm gotta go." said Stiles as he headed for the door.

Derek grabbed his arm, "Nope! I need you and Ava to help hold him down." said Derek.

I wrapped my legs around Scott's mid drift and my arms around his right own. Stiles went back behind the couch and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders.

Scott moves his left arm out towards Derek.

"Oh my God." muttered Stiles.

Derek gave Scott a look and moved the torch to the arm; I could smell the burnt skin. Scott started to yell in pain.

"Hold him!" shouted Derek.

I wrapped my arms and legs tighter, Stiles pushed down more.

Scott started to change, I felt claws in my lower leg, I only helped on tighter.

Scott slowly stopped squirming and finally passed out.

Stiles let go first and then me, slowly getting up.

"Two bands? Really?" I asked as I looked at Scott's arm.

"That's what I said!" said Stiles as he threw up his hands.

I smiled, but then I noticed Stiles go serious; "What is it?" I asked.

Stiles looked me straight in the eye, "Do you have any idea why a bunch of ravens would commit suicide?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"We were sitting in English class today and a bird hit the window, blood splatter and every thing, I was weirded out by then I say/heard hundreds of birds. Fly at the window and straight through it! They attacked every body in the room. Then just up and died!" said Stiles.

I grew wide eyed, "Birds don't do that!" I whispered.

"I know! So why did they?" asked Stiles.

"Huh!" Scott sighed as he woke up.

"Hey!" I said going over to him, "You ok?"

"Yeah!" said Scott as he wrapped his arm. "I'm good!"

…

Derek and I were looking over Isaac when Stiles and Scott were leaving, "You painted to door." stated Scott. "Why did you paint the door?"

Derek and I stared a look, "Go home Scott." said Derek.

Scott placed his hand on the door, "Why only one side?" he asked.

Scott drew his claws, "Scott!" I shouted.

Scott started to peel the paint off the door, "Stop!" shouted Derek.

Both Derek and I joined Stiles and Scott by the door, all four of us now looked at the Alpha symbol.

"What is it?" asked Stiles.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got bite by the alpha." said Scott. "How many are there?" asked Scott.

Derek sighed, "A pack of them."

"An Alpha pack." I stated.

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Stiles.

"Why didn't you say any thing?" asked Scott.

"You're not involved." said Derek

"All of them though? How doesn't even work?" asked Stiles.

"There's some kind of leader, they call him Deucalion." said Derek.

Isaac had told me that they had new leads but he never told me this.

"We know that they have Erica and Boyd. Peter, Isaac, Ava, and I have been looking for them the past four months." said Derek.

"So you find them…how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" asked Scott.

"With all the help I can get." said Derek as he looked over at me.

"Where is she?" asked the voice from the other room.

"Isaac!" I shouted and ran over to him.

Gripping his hand I smiled.

"Where' the girl?" asked Isaac as he looked me in the eye.

"What girl?" asked Derek.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I started a new job!  
**

David Guetta - _Titanium Lyrics_

**I'm trying to stick to the story/episode as much as possible. Sorry if it got confusing…will all the passes and time last. Its not my best chapter…..Please REVIEW and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok fair warning there's going to some Allison bashing…for the next few chapters. I do like the character/actress but to go along with the story and because honestly I think she got off a little easy on the show I decided to go with it. I hope you guys understand.**

**I own NOTHING! Just my OC.**

**Ave POV**

_Mama always told me that I should play nice  
She didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you  
LA DEE DA  
I don't wanna be your just for fun  
Don't wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is DONE._

"_Now she wants to talk?"_ I thought as I pressed ignore and walked into the loft.

"Every thing ok?" asked Isaac from the window.

I shrugged, "Where is he?" I asked as I joined him by the window.

Derek was sitting at the desk looking through a book, "He'll be here." He stated.

Once I got to Isaac I wrapped my arms around him, "Hi!" I whispered.

Isaac laughed, "Hi."

Ever sense he told me about the girl who had saved him, I had barely let him out of my sight, we still hadn't talked about what we were but I understood finding Erica and Boyd was more important. As long as I had him by my side, I was fine.

"Are you sure about this? It sounds kind of dangerous." I said looking Isaac in the eye.

"He'll be fine." said Derek.

"Does He have to do it?" I asked.

"He knows how to do it, I don't." stated Derek. "It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." He added.

"Its times like this I wish my family were into more then protection and healing spells." I said slowly letting go of Isaac.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right?" asked Isaac as he walked to the desk.

"Personally, well I trust Scott." he added.

Derek glanced up from his book, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said hesitantly.

I gave Isaac a look.

"I still don't like him!" stated Isaac.

"No body likes him!" said Derek as he looked back at his book.

I laughed.

The loft door opened, "Boys!...and girl. FYI yes coming back from the died has left my abilities a little impaired but my hearing still works so, I hope you're comfortable saying what ever it is that you're feeling, straight to my face." said Peter as he walked towards us.

Derek sat up, "We don't like you." Slams the book shut and stands up, "No shut up and help us." said Derek.

I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter.

"Fair enough." said Peter as he drew his claws.

"You're sure about this?" I asked Isaac as he took a seat.

Isaac took a hold of my hand, "We have to find Erica and Boyd." said Isaac.

I gripped his hand harder, "Thank you." I whispered.

"You owe me a date after all this." said Isaac as he let go of me.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Gladly!" I said and stepped a side.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you when you're calm." said Peter as he stepped closer.

I took a seat next to Derek.

"How do you know how to do this again?" asked Isaac as Peter circled him.

"It's an ancient ritual used by Alphas, sense it recourse quite a bit of practice, one slip and you could paralyze some one." said Peter.

"What?" I shouted as I shot to my feet.

Derek grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him, "Let him do this." Derek whispered in my ear.

"Or kill them." added Peter as he traced a claw down Isaac's neck.

I struggled against Derek; Peter wasn't touching my mate, not if this could kill him, but Derek wouldn't let me go.

"Ava!" said Isaac. I stopped struggling, "It'll be ok." He added.

"You kill him, I'll kill you!" I said to Peter.

Peter shrugged and stabbed Isaac in the neck.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I once again struggled against Derek.

"Quite!" said Derek. "He has to concentrate!"

"He's hurting him!" I said as Isaac too struggled, but remained contacted to Peter.

"Wait I see them!" said Peter as he started to breath heavy.

A few minutes later Peter detached from Isaac. Derek finally let me go and I ran straight to Isaac, "I'm ok." sighed Isaac.

I placed my forehead against his then placed my hand on the back of his neck, closing my eyes I whispered my healing chant.

Peter shock his head and walked over to the broken wall.

"What did you see?" asked Derek.

"It was confusing. Imagines, shapes." said Peter as he squeezed and un-squeezed his hand.

"But you saw some thing?" I asked still holding on to Isaac's neck.

"Isaac found them." said Peter as he looked at the wall.

"Erica and Boyd?" asked Derek.

Isaac and I shared a look of hope.

"I barely saw them, glances." said Peter.

"But you did see them." I said standing up from Isaac.

"And worse." stated Peter.

"Deucalion." I whispered.

Derek sat down and closed his eyes.

Isaac wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, careful of his neck.

"He was talking about time was running out." said Peter.

"What does it mean?" asked Isaac looking around.

"He's going to kill them." stated Derek.

I gripped Isaac tighter.

"No, no, no he didn't say that, he made them a promise that by the next full moon they'd be died." said Peter.

"The next full moon?" shouted Derek.

Peter looked over at us, "Tomorrow night!" said Peter.

….

I had insisted that Isaac go lay down, without me much to his disappointment.

Peter decided to lie down as well on the couch while Derek and I started to once again go over maps, "Where did he go?" I asked as I looked at the Xed out map.

"I think it was around this area." said Derek as he opened to box yet not marked, when his phone rang; "What Scott?" Derek asked annoyed.

I gave Derek a look and then turned back to the map.

"Scott, we have a lead on Erica and Boyd, I don't have time to…..fine! Whatever! We'll meet you there." said Derek as he hung up.

"What's up?" I asked as Derek went to grab his keys.

"Scott wants us to meet him at the school." said Derek.

"Why?" I asked as I followed but then quickly turned back, "Peter, do not let Isaac out of bed till we get back, he needs his rest." I yelled out.

"Yeah cause he did all the work." muttered Peter.

I rolled my eyes, "If you still have a headache when we get back, I'll take care of it." I said and left to follow Derek.

I didn't hear what Peter said when I left but I doubt it was very nice.

"So why are we meeting Scott at the school?" I asked, sense my Uncle had already excused me and Isaac had "been in an accident" Uncle Ben just said to stick to the plan and go back to school Monday.

Derek put the keys in the ignition and started to drive, "Derek! What's going on?" I asked.

"Scott said he might have an idea how to find Boyd and Erica." said Derek.

"Ok, that's good though right? Why do you look like we're about to wolf bane you?" I asked.

Derek looked over at me and then back at the road, "We're meeting with Lydia and….Allison." said Derek.

"Hell No!" I shouted and crossed my arms in defiance.

"Ava, I know how you feel about Allison, hell I feel the same way but what if it'll help us find Erica and Boyd?" questioned Derek.

"I don't like this!" I said and looked out the window.

"Noted." stated Derek.

Once we got to the school I followed Derek to the classroom Scott said they'd be in.

We found Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison waiting for us.

"So what's this idea?" I asked crossing arms as I sat down next to Stiles.

"Take a look at the girls' wrist." said Scott.

I didn't move but Derek glanced at the wrists; "I don't see anything." said Derek annoyed.

"Take another look." said Scott.

Derek looked again, "How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" asked Derek.

"It's the same on both sides." said Stiles.

"This means nothing." said Derek. Looking at me, "This was a waste of time, we're leaving." added Derek. I gave Stiles a look and got up to follow.

"They're trying to help." Scott said trying to stop us.

Both Derek and I gave Scott a look, "These two? This one…" Derek pointed to Lydia. "Used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." He said giving Lydia a glare.

"And not only is her family the reason Erica and Boyd left in the first place. She also almost killed Derek and the others herself." I said glaring at Allison.

"But no one did die." stated Stiles.

I turned my glare on him; Stiles had the decency to shut up.

"My mother died." said Allison.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." said Derek.

"There's a girl looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you." said Allison.

"You wanta help? Find some thing real." said Derek as he turned to leave, I followed.

Scott stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "Give them a chance, they're on our side now." said Scott.

Derek stopped with us, "Well maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." said Derek as he pulled me away from Scott.

I gave Scott a shrug and left.

…..

We got back to the loft to find Peter asleep and Isaac looking over the map.

"Where'd you go?" asked Isaac as we joined him. Isaac wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"It was a waste of time, don't worry about it." I said as I too wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Did you remember any thing?" asked Derek.

Isaac shook his head.

Just then Isaac's phone started to ring, "Its Scott." said Isaac as he answered it.

"We were just with him." I said looking over at Derek, who just shrugged.

"Ok, yeah; we'll meet you there." said Isaac as he hung up.

"What's going on?" asked Derek.

"Scott has an idea to help me remember." said Isaac. "We have to meet him at the vet clinic."

"Dr. Deaton?" I asked.

"Scott says he might be able to help." said Isaac.

"It's worth a shot." said Derek.

"I'll drive." I said and we left the loft once again.

...

"You've have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"It's the only way to get the information you need." said Dr. Deaton as Scott, Stiles and Derek added ice to the already beyond cold tub. Deaton looked at Isaac, "Oh course it won't be practically comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trans-like state." He added.

"Like being hypnotized." said Isaac as he walked over to the tub.

"Exactly! You'll be half transformed, it will allow us to excess you're subconscious mind." said Deaton.

"How slow does he's heart rate need to be?" I asked.

"Very Slow." said Deaton.

"Well how slow, is very slow?" asked Derek.

"Nearly died." said Deaton.

My eyes went wide, "Ok, not cool with this plan!" I said shaking my head.

Isaac placed a hand in the ice water and took it right back out, "It's safe though right?" he asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" asked Deaton.

I threw my arms up into the air and started to pace.

"No, no not really." said Isaac as he looked over at me.

We heard a slap, looking over I saw that Stiles had put on one of the vet gloves, the ones that went well past the elbow. We all gave Stiles a look; he quickly took off the glove. I went up and hit him upside the head and glared.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." said Derek.

Isaac came over to me and took my hands in his, "Yes, I do." he said looking me in the eye.

"Isaac." I whispered.

"We have to find out where they are." Isaac said tightening his hold. "Besides, I have to earn that date you owe me." Isaac smiled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled back, "You buy the tickets and I'll get the popcorn." I said.

"Deal." said Isaac, kissing my forehead he let go and went back to the tub.

As Isaac took off his shirt I couldn't help but blush and bite my lip. Stiles hit my arm, rolled his eyes and shook his head at me; I smiled at him and shrugged.

Isaac got into tub and trembled from the cold, Scott and Derek placed their hands on his shoulders, giving me one last smile, Isaac was pushed under water. I grabbed Stiles's hand and squeezed.

I watched Isaac splash around in the water, when he came back up to the surface his eyes and teeth had changed, I squeezed Stiles's hand harder.

"Get him back under." said Deaton.

Stiles let go of my hand to help, I stayed back, I didn't want any part of hurting my mate.

Isaac fought the guys, he wanted out. I took all of my strength not to use me powers on the boys. I had to close my eyes.

Suddenly Isaac stopped fighting; I opened my eyes to see Isaac resurface.

"Now remember only I talk to him, to many voices could confuse him and draw him out." whispered Deaton.

I slowly walked up the tub; I had to see that Isaac was some what ok. His eyes were closed and his lips were starting to turn blue, we had to make this quick and get him the hell out of there.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" asked Deaton.

"Yes, I can hear you." said Isaac.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" asked Deaton.

"Yes." said Isaac.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you tell me in as much detail as possible. As if you were there right now." said Deaton.

"I don't want to do that!" said Isaac.

I grabbed a hold of Stiles's hand again.

"Just relax." said Deaton.

Isaac calmed down.

"Good, now let's go back to that night, to the place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" asked Deaton.

"No it's not a house, its stone. Its like marble." said Isaac.

I sucked in a breath; this was good, that helped narrow it down.

"Perfect, any thing else stand out?" asked Deaton.

"It's dusty, empty." said Isaac.

"Like an abandoned building?" asked Deaton.

The lights started to flicker; it looked like Isaac was starting to get scared.

"Isaac? Isaac?" questioned Deaton.

I watched Isaac grab Scott's forearm, "Some ones here." whispered Isaac.

"Isaac, relax." said Deaton.

"They see me! They see me!" yelled Isaac.

I squeezed Stiles's hand tighter. Isaac cried out scared, whatever he was seeing really frightened him.

Deaton tried to soothe Isaac, he finally calmed down.

"Tell us what you hear." said Deaton.

"They're worried about the full moon, they're worried they're going to hurt each other." said Isaac.

"Boyd and Erica." whispered Stiles.

"If they're together on the full moon, they'll tear each other apart." said Derek.

"Isaac! We need to find them right now! Do you see a number on a door? A sign?" asked Deaton.

Isaac suddenly seat straight up, "They're here. They're here!" said Isaac scared.

"This isn't working! Isaac! Where are they?" yelled Derek.

"You're going to confuse him!" shouted Deaton.

"Where are you?" yelled Derek.

"He could go in to shock!" yelled Deaton.

"Let him go!" yelled Scott.

"What did you see?" yelled Derek.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" said Isaac.

I sighed, "Finally!" I said looking around.

"They have me! They caught me!" yelled Isaac.

"Isaac, it's ok!" said Deaton.

"No, she's strong! To strong! I can't get away!" yelled Isaac.

"Isaac, I'm going to count to five, when I do, I want you to wake up. Ok; one, two…." said Deaton.

"I'm in room! There's a body! A blond haired girl!" yelled Isaac.

"No!" I yelled, Stiles wrapped his other arm around me and held on tight.

"It's Erica!" yelled Isaac.

"No!" I screamed and fell to the floor crying, Stiles came down with me and held on.

"Two! One!" yelled Deaton.

I heard water splash and I knew Isaac was wake, "I saw it! I saw the name; it's Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank….and they're keeping them locked in the vault." said Isaac.

I leaned my head into Stiles's shoulder and silently cried.

"Ava? What happened?" asked Isaac as he got out.

I opened my eyes to see Scott hand Isaac a blanket, once he had it he quickly came over to kneel in front of me, "Ava? What is it?" he asked.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it do you?" asked Stiles as he continued to hold on to me.

"No." said Isaac as he shook his head; he grabbed a hold of the one hand Stiles wasn't holding.

"You said that when they captured you, they dragged you into a room, and you saw a body." said Stiles.

"What body?" asked Isaac quietly.

"Erica, you said it was Erica." I whispered.

"Oh God!" said Isaac, forgetting that he was dripping wet or that he was cold, he quickly let go of the blanket, grabbed me from Stiles's arms and held me tight. "Ava, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Deciding to focus on other things, I quickly moved my hands to Isaac's face and closed my eyes.

"What are you….." Isaac started to ask but quickly shut up when he started to feel my spell.

"It's an old trick my mom taught me, Wisconsin winters ya know." I said once the spell was finished. Isaac now sat before me, warm and dry.

"She's not died!" yelled Derek.

"Derek, he said there's a died body! It's Erica!" said Stiles standing up.

Tears started to fall once more.

"Here." Scott said softly as he handed Isaac his shirt back. Giving me a look for promotion, which I nodded to, Isaac quickly put on the shirt, helped me up, and over to one of the tables to sit on; joining me he quickly rewrapped his arms around my waist.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd? Who did Isaac see?" yelled Derek.

"Some one else advisedly!" said Stiles.

My tears still fell and I remained silent.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle?" said Scott. "The one that saved you." He added looking over at Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And who ever was in the vault with Boyd was." said Isaac as he started to rubbed my back.

"Maybe that's how Erica died, they put them against each other." said Stiles.

I bite my lip and closed my eyes, trying to stay silent.

"Then we get them out tonight!" said Derek.

"Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in." said Deaton.

"If Isaac can, then so can we!" said Derek.

"He didn't get through a vault door." said Deaton.

"We can do it." said Stiles. We gave him a look, "It's called research people! The internet will get us through there in minutes!" finished Stiles with a smirk.

"While you do that, I'm taking Ava home." said Isaac as he got down from the table.

"Isaac, we need to help." I protested.

"Scott and Stiles can do the research, I need to rest, and so do you!" said Isaac.

I opened my mouth to fight but Isaac placed his hand over it, "I was just in a cold as hell bath and you just found out that your friend might be died, we are going to go rest!" said Isaac putting his foot down.

"Fine, but the minute you find any thing you call us!" I said to Scott.

Scott nodded.

I let Isaac pull me out of the vet clinic and to the passenger seat, even though Isaac had just been through hell we both knew I shouldn't be the one to drive, I handed my keys to Derek who had followed us and we drove back to the loft.

Once we got back to the loft, Isaac grabbed a hold of my hand and led us to the stairs, "Wake us up when the guys call." said Isaac as we walked up.

Derek nodded and went over to Peter, who was asleep on the couch.

"Isaac, I can't sleep right now." I said as I sat down on the bed.

Isaac went over to some boxes and grabbed a shirt and shorts, throwing them at me, he said "Change!"

I gave him a look but stood up any way, "Well turn around!" I said.

Isaac rolled his eyes but did so any way, in fact he started to strip down to his boxers. I blushed and quickly turned around as well. Taking of my shirt and pants I quickly put his on.

"Can I turn around now?" Isaac asked.

I turned around to face him, "Yes." I said and noticed that he hadn't put on a shirt just replaced his jeans with basketball shorts.

Isaac turned around and I swear his eyes darkened.

"What?" I asked looking down at my new outfit, it was a old white Beacon Hills High School shirt that had two lacrosse sticks on it while the shorts were black and huge on me.

"You're in my clothes." whispered Isaac.

I gave him a look, "You gave them to me."

Isaac slowly walked up to me and placed his hands on my hips, drawing me as close to him as possible he whispered in my ear, "There is nothing sexier then seeing you in my clothes."

I blushed but then reality hit me, "Isaac, Erica could be died."

That killed the mode, Isaac slowly let go of me; "We'll find out for sure soon." He said and gently pushed me to the bed.

As I laid down Isaac soon joined me on the left side, I placed my head on his right arm and he wrapped his left around my waist drawing me close.

"Go to sleep Ava, you'll need your strength." said Isaac as he closed his eyes.

"Just hold me." I whimpered; Isaac tightened his hold.

Sending up a silent prayer to the Goddess, praying that Isaac had been wrong and that it wasn't Erica he had seen, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

**So what'd you think? The vault seen is coming up and I'm trying to figure out how Ava can help but not ruin the scene….any ideas? **

**Please review and let me know!**

_The Band Perry - Done Lyrics _


	19. Chapter 19

**So the vault scene is coming up….I was not looking forward to writing this! I hope did ok. **

**Once again…there will be slit Allison bashing in this chapter and A LOT more coming up...you have been warned so please be nice!**

**I own nothing! **

**Ava POV**

"Ava! Isaac! Stiles and Scott are here!" yelled Derek.

I swear I jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Shit!" yelled Isaac as he rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked looking out the window only to see it dark.

Isaac looked behind him, "Its 5:00." he said.

"We slept all day?" I asked.

"Well I almost turned into a popsicle? What's your excuse?" Isaac smirked.

I hit him in the chest and got up.

Coming down the stairs I saw Derek, Stiles, and Scott all looking over some layouts.

"What's this?" I asked going around the table.

"Nice outfit." muttered Stiles.

Looking down I saw that I forgot to change and was still wearing Isaac's clothes.

Isaac wrapped his arms around me from behind, "I told you, you looked sexy." whispered Isaac.

I rolled my eyes at Scott, "What's this?" I asked pointing to the layout.

"This is how they got in. Roof top air conditioning vent. Leads inside into the wall of the vault that is right here." said Stiles as he red marked an area around the vent. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now its so small it took them about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way, through the night they sent up the cash up to the guys on the roof, through that small little shaft in the wall." finished Stiles.

"Can we fit in there?" asked Scott.

"Yes we can, but barely." said Stiles. "We'll need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking a diamond bide."

"Forget the drill." I said.

"Excuse me?" asked Stiles.

I smiled, "Use me." I shrugged.

"What?" asked Scott.

"My shield, it's a pressure force. With enough of it, I should be able to take down a wall." I said.

"Won't that use a lot of your strength through?" asked Isaac from behind me.

"We need to get Boyd and…whoever's with him out. The sooner the better." I said.

"She's right, if the Alphas leave them in there together, they'll tear each other apart." said Derek.

"Let's go." I said stepping out of Isaac's hold.

"Need I remind you what you up against here? Alphas! A pack of them!" said Peter. I hadn't noticed him sitting on the couch.

"I can't just let them die." said Derek.

"One of them is already died." said Peter.

I glared at him, "You don't know that." I yelled.

"Your mate said she was died. Its time you faced the facts." said Peter.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Are we going or not?" I added and started for the door.

"You going to change first?" asked Scott.

I stopped in my tracks and blushed, "Fine." I said and ran up the stairs.

…..

We parked down the street from the bank and walked to the back alley, "There's something I can't get out of my head." said Scott as we looked around.

"What?" asked Isaac.

"Risk and reward." said Scott.

"What?" asked Derek.

"We don't know enough information, Erica and Boyd have been missing for four months, why wait until now?" asked Scott.

"The moon is rising; we don't have time for this!" I said.

"We can't wait around to figure out every detail." added Derek.

"But what if this detail, the reason why they waited is the most important one." said Scott.

"Then we do nothing and Boyd and Erica are died…..I know what I'm risking, my life for theirs." said Derek.

I nodded in agreement as did Isaac.

Derek walked over to the fire escape and held laced his hands together. "Ladies first." he said.

I smirked and walked over, given a boost I jumped up, Derek and Isaac quickly followed.

"We won't fault you if you don't come." I said looking over my shoulder at Scott.

Once we were on top of the roof, Scott joined us.

"You sure about this?" Scott asked as Derek opened the air vent case.

"Yeap." I said and slid in.

"You ok?" Isaac called down to me.

Once I reached the ground floor I answered, "All good."

"Here we go." I whispered squaring my shoulders, closing my eyes I pictured Boyd needing my help. I pictured Erica scared and pissed.

Opening my eyes I felt my magic flow through me, throwing up both my hands I yelled; "заслонять!" I could feel the wall starting to give. I pushed harder, "Vpered!" I yelled. The wall cracked, "Vpered!" I called out. Finally I felt the wall give and burst.

"Ava?" Isaac yelled out.

"I'm fine." I said as I leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees.

Derek, Scott, and Isaac soon joined me.

"You're not fine!" yelled Isaac as he came over to me.

"Get Erica and Boyd." I said.

Derek nodded and went through the hole I created, Scott followed.

"Boyd?" Derek called out.

Still with my hands on my knees I looked up, pass Derek I saw a tall figure.

"Boyd." Derek said again as the figure walked towards them.

It was Boyd but it wasn't, he didn't seem like himself.

"It's me. It's Derek." Derek said trying to sooth him.

Scott decided at that moment to answer his phone, "Stiles, now is not the best time."

"_No Shit!"_ I thought.

"We're here to get you out." said Derek holding up his hands, trying to look none threatening.

"Derek! We've got a problem! A really big problem." said Scott.

I watched as the moon light started to move into the vault, "No!" I shouted realizing what I had just done.

Isaac looked at me concerned, "What?" he asked.

"The moon light, they haven't felt it in months!" I said wiping my head back towards Derek and Scott, "They need to get out of there, now!"

A girl walked out from behind Boyd, "Cora?" whispered Derek.

"Who?" asked Scott as he lowered his phone.

"Cora?" Derek said again.

"Derek, get out now!" said the girl.

I noticed Scott looking down at the ground, his body turning to look around the room, just then the vault door opened and our guidance counselor stood before us.

"What the hell is she doing here?" questioned Isaac.

I watched her slowly lean down and throw a dark sand like substance on the ground.

"No!" I yelled.

Isaac didn't see what she had thrown down and took off for the door, "Isaac!" I yelled but it was too late, Isaac hit the mountain ash force field and was thrown back into me, knocking us both into the wall. My head hit the wall hard and I couldn't see straight, but I could hear Derek and Scott fighting with Boyd and the girl.

"No don't break the seal!" I heard Derek yell out, then the darkness took me.

"Ava? Ava!" I heard Scott yelling, then I was shook.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see Scott with a bloody mouth.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around.

"They got out." said Scott as he helped me move Isaac off me.

I used to wall to help myself up, "How?" I asked.

"Allison, she broke the seal." said Scott.

"She let them out?" I yelled.

"They were killing us." said Scott trying to defend her.

"So now they're out killing other people!" I shouted back.

"Ava." Derek whispered.

Turning my head I saw Derek standing in the vault, with a body in his arms. "No, no, no, no!" I said shaking my head.

Derek walked closer to us and I knew without a doubt it was Erica. I walked up closer and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Erica." I whispered, her face was bruised and deformed. "They mutilated her." I said.

"Ava, we have to go." said Scott.

I stayed where I was, staring at Erica's body.

"Ava, we have to leave." said Derek more forcefully.

I blinked and looked up into Derek's eyes, "Ok." I said sadly.

I turned around to see Scott had picked Isaac up fireman's' carry style.

I lead the boys out of the vault and to the car, "I'll take them back to the loft, you two go get Boyd and the girl!" I said as Scott and Derek placed Isaac and Erica's body in the car.

Scott and Derek both nodded and took off.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Stiles, "I'm on my way back, meet me in the parking lot. Bring Peter." I said quickly and then hung up, not waiting for a reply.

I quickly drove to the loft and saw Stiles and Peter waiting for me.

"Ava?" Stiles asked questioningly.

"Peter, grab Isaac." I said pointing to the passenger seat. I moved to open the back seat door, "Stiles, I need your help." I said sadly.

"What is it? Did you find Boyd and Erica?" asked Stiles as he followed me to the backseat door.

Tears started to fall, "Boyd and a girl called Cora are on the loss, Derek and Scott went after them." I said.

"What about Erica?" asked Stiles.

I looked over at him and shook my head with tears in my eyes, Stiles looked shocked; I think we all hoped Isaac was wrong, I opened the door.

"Oh God." said Stiles.

I stepped aside and Stiles moved to pick Erica up.

"Did you say Cora?" Peter called out from the stairs.

"Yeah." I said following Stiles who now held Erica.

"That's Derek's younger sister." said Peter, I went around him to open the door. Peter carried Isaac inside, Stiles quickly followed.

"I thought everyone died in the fire?" asked Stiles.

"I guess not." I said, watching Peter lay Isaac down on the couch.

"Where should I put…." Stiles trailed off.

I grabbed a blanket and walked over to the broken wall, walking inside, Stiles followed, we laid Erica down on the blanket which I had placed on the floor.

Stiles wrapped his arms around me and lead me out of the room. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"We find Boyd and Cora." I said moving out of Stiles's hold and to walked to the refrigerator; I grabbed two sodas and some crackers from the shelf, I had half the soda gone by the time I reached the couch.

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles.

"We're going to need him." I said and chugged the rest of the soda.

"You're used up." said Stiles as I popped the second soda.

"Hence the sugar boost." I said.

"Won't it be easier if you just used your shield and knocked them out?" asked Stiles.

"We need to find them first. And three werewolves tracking them would be better." I said munching on some crackers.

Stiles was about to say something else but decided against it.

"Good boy." I smiled and ate another cracker.

After finishing the what crackers we had I closed my eyes and called on my magic, felling it flow threw me I turned to Isaac, knowing that he didn't need to be healed just a jump start I used a different spell,

"ξυπνήστε! Trezi! ξυπνήστε!" I said which sent lightening shocks threw my figures, placing my hands on Isaac, jolting him awake.

Isaac jumped about ten feet in the air, "Sorry." I said biting my lip sheepishly.

"What happened?" he asked once his heart rate went back to normal.

"You tried to get threw a mountain ash force field, it threw you back into me, and we were both knocked out." I said brushing hair out of his face.

"Did we get Boyd and Erica?" Isaac asked.

I tried to block back the tears but they fell any way, Isaac was up in an instant.

"Ava, what happened? What is it?" he asked cupping my face.

"You were right, it was Erica." I whispered as the tears fell.

"Shit!" said Isaac as he grabbed on to me fully.

My phone started to vibrate, "It might be Scott." I said and pulled away slowly.

Looking at the caller id it was in fact Scott, "Did you find them?" I asked right away.

"We're at the National Park; can you meet us by the twin Redwoods?" Scott asked.

"We're on our way." I said and hung up.

"You're not strong enough." Stiles said.

"I'm fine." I said standing up.

"No you're not! You used magic to knock down a wall, got knocked into a wall, blacked out, and just jump started your boyfriend." said Stiles.

"He's right!" said Isaac as he stood next to me.

I gave Isaac a look, "I'm going!" turning back to Stiles, "I've already lost Erica, I won't loss Boyd too." I added a pushed past him.

"Take a soda at least." said Stiles.

I turned around and gave him a smile, "Fine."

….

Isaac had insisted that he drive so that I could chug the soda in peace, "I'm really sorry, Ava." Isaac said as he reached over and gave my hand a squeeze.

I put my other hand on top of his, "We have to focus on Boyd and Cora right now." I said.

"Ok, but after this you are slowing down." said Isaac.

"Ok." I whispered and looked out the window.

We got to the park and moved to the trees.

"You're up." said Scott when he noticed I had Isaac with me.

"I got a boost." Isaac said.

"You ok?" asked Scott.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to find Boyd and Cora." I said grabbing onto Isaac's hand.

"She's right." said Derek.

"Where too?" I asked.

"Jump on." said Derek.

I gave Isaac a look but did as he said and jumped on Derek's back.

"You go that way, Scott you take the left, Ava and I will go down the middle." said Derek.

Scott nodded and took off.

"You be careful." Isaac said looking from me to Derek.

"She'll be fine." said Derek.

I nodded, and then Derek and I took off.

We ran for want seemed only a few minutes when Derek suddenly stopped, "They found her." said Derek and he moved to the left.

We came upon Scott and Isaac fighting Cora, Derek set me down and ran to join the fight. To the right of them I saw a girl on the ground, scared out of her mind.

Running up to her I put my hand on her shoulder, the girl shirked, "You need to get out of here." I said.

"What? What's happening?" asked the girl.

I looked over at the guys fighting Cora and turned back to the girl, "You need to go now!" I said and helped her stand. "Go!" I yelled and she finally took off.

"Ava!" yelled Derek, I turned and saw Cora run up a hill, I ran over to Derek and he helped me onto his back; Isaac and Scott followed close behind.

"Where did she go?" yelled Derek as he looked around.

Scott's phone went off, "Its Stiles." he said answering it.

Derek set me down.

"Are you sure?" asked Scott.

"What's going on?" asked Isaac as he joined Derek and I.

I shrugged, "Could you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" asked Scott.

"That doesn't sound good!" I said.

Scott finally hung up, "There's a died body at the pool." said Scott.

"That doesn't make any sense, the pools on the other side of the woods, we haven't track them anywhere near there." said Derek.

"Derek, they killed someone." said Scott.

"How are they moving so fast." said Derek.

"Derek!" yelled Scott.

"They can't be that fast on foot." yelled Derek.

"They killed someone, an innocent kid is died! And it's our fault!" yelled Scott.

"It's my fault." said Derek.

"We need help." said Scott.

"We have Isaac and Ava now." said Derek.

"I mean really help!" said Scott.

"Excuse you?" I yelled as both Isaac and I gave him a look.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us, to strong." said Scott.

"We'll catch them." said Derek.

"What happens if we do, are we going to hold them down till the sun comes up?" asked Isaac.

"I'll use my shield to knock them out." I said.

"You're still to weak." said Isaac shaking his head.

"I should have enough juice to send them into the nearest tree, I just have to get close enough." I said.

"No, no way." said Isaac shaking his head again.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them." said Derek.

"No!" I yelled. "I've already lost Erica, I Will Not loss Boyd too!"

"Ava!" said Issac.

"No she's right, killing them isn't an option." said Scott.

"So what do we do then? We can't even catch them." said Isaac.

"We find someone who knows what they're doing." said Scott.

"Who?" asked Derek.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." said Scott.

"Shit." muttered Derek.

We left the woods and went back to my car.

Isaac still had the keys so he drove, "How do you know where he is?" I asked from the passenger seat.

"He always shops at night; I'd go over to Allison's when ever…." Scott said trailing off.

I nodded and looked back out the window, "Do you think he'll help us?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." said Scott.

We got the grocery store parking lot, "There he is." said Derek pointing in front of us.

I looked out the window and saw Argent opening his trunk, "You sure about this?" I asked one last time.

"Here goes nothing." said Scott as he got out of the car.

"Derek can you look in the back for a blue bag?" I asked. "There should be some crackers in there."

"You have crackers in your car?" asked Isaac.

I shrugged, "It never hurts." I said as Derek handed me the bag.

I started munching on a cracker and almost spit it out when I saw Argent draw a gun on Scott.

"Shit!" yelled Isaac.

"Hold on." Derek said when we started to jump out of the car.

I continued to stare, "Please let something go right." I whispered.

All of a sudden Argent put his gun away; then he and Scott got into the SUV.

"Thank the Goddess." I said as Isaac started to follow them.

We drove to the pool and watched all the cops run around.

"They didn't do this, they couldn't." I said.

"I hope you're right." said Derek.

"They're leaving." said Isaac as Argent's SUV pulled away.

My phone vibrated, "Its Scott." I said answering it.

"He'll help." said Scott.

I smiled, "Yes!" I yelled.

…

We followed the SUV back the park, as we got out Argent went to his trunk and pulled out a bag.

We followed Argent to a group of trees, "Tracking them by print?" asked Argent.

"Trying too." said Scott.

"You'd be wasting your time. There's only one creature that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these….." said Argent.

"Are Cora's." said Isaac as he leaned on a tree.

"Nope, they're yours." said Argent.

Isaac looked down and shocked.

"You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." finished Argent.

Isaac looked mortified.

"Listen I know that the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon. But that puts you are a savior disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the petal to the floor when you three are barely hitting the speed limit." said Argent.

"So what do we do?" asked Derek.

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to trap them. If the wind is with them wolves can track a scent from up to two miles. Which means we can drew them to us or into a trap." said Argent.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Argent looked around and then walked towards the gap in the trees, the rest of us followed.

"Once they get pass the trees and the high school, they'll be right in the residential area." said Argent.

"They're not going to kill every one that they see, are they?" asked Isaac.

"No, but there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food, at some point they get full; Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. Who knows when that blood thirst will stop or even if it can be." said Argent.

"We're not killing them." I stated.

"What if we can't catch them?" asked Derek.

"Maybe we just have to contain them." said Argent. "There's no one at the school this late at night is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" asked Derek.

"If there's some where with a strong enough door, no windows or excess to the outside." said Argent.

"What about the broiler room?" asked Isaac.

"He's right! Its just one big steel door." I said.

"You're sure the schools empty?" asked Argent.

"Who would be there this late?" asked Scott.

…..

"These are ultra sonic admitters, its one of the tools we use to carol werewolves, pushes them in the direction we want them to run." said Argent, I kneed down to looked at the device, Argent then pushed the center button which made it light up, "It sends off a high pitch frequency that only they can here." He added.

"No kidding!" said Isaac, I looked up to see all three of the werewolves holding their hands over their ears.

Argent smirked at me.

"These will help drive them to the school?" asked Derek as Argent handed him two devices.

"Then its up to you to get them into the basement." said Argent.

Isaac and Derek looked unsure.

"It'll work." said Scott.

"It has too!" I finished. Turning to Argent, I asked "Can I ride with you?"

"Ava?" questioned Isaac.

"You'll be running, it'd be easier." I shrugged.

"Sure." said Argent.

"Be careful." I said to the boys and got in the car.

As we drove, Argent handed me the admitters and I dropped them into the ground.

We finally reached the school and got out.

I watched Isaac and Scott break open the front doors.

Argent went to light the last admitter while I went up to Isaac, "This has to work." I said leaning into him.

Isaac wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Here we go." I said when the howling got closer.

"Show time." said Isaac as he let me go.

"I'll see you soon." I said and went into school to find Derek.

"You ready?" I asked as I took my place next to him in the hall.

We heard a horn honking from the front, "They're here." said Derek; he drew his claws and braced himself. I squared my shoulders.

Cora and Boyd stood right in front of the doors, but they jumped up onto the roof at the last second.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "Scott!"

Scott, Isaac, and Argent ran to us, "The rear doors; some one has to get them open." said Argent.

Derek took off.

"Some one has to drive them inside." said Scott.

"I'll go." said Argent holding up an electric cattle prod.

"No, I'm faster." said Isaac as he took off.

"Scott!" yelled Derek.

"Stay here, incase they get past us." Scott yelled at me, Argent was right behind him.

I walked closer to the door, I was just in time to see Derek run Cora into the lockers, Boyd kept running, straight at me, "заслонять!" I yelled throwing up my hands. My white shield knocked Boyd on his ass and made him slide all the way back to Cora and the others.

I saw Scott reach Derek's side, "Come and get us." said Derek as he took off for the basement.

Cora and Boyd followed Scott and Derek, "Stay here." I said to Argent and ran to the basement door, bracing myself behind it, I got ready to close it at the right moment.

"Ava!" yelled Derek.

Once he and Scott were out, I slammed the door shut, Derek and Scott helped me brace it.

It took all three of us to keep the door closed, till Scott to lock it. Loud banging and growls came from the other side.

Then all of sudden the banging stopped.

"Did that actually just work?" asked Scott.

Derek smirked, "It worked!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Goddess." I said. "I'm getting to old for this."

I slide down the wall to sit, Derek soon joined me, "You need to rest." said Derek.

I turned my head to face him and smiled, "I already promised Isaac. After this…I am taking a week long nap." I stated.

Scott slowly walked up to the door and leaned into listen.

"What are you hearing?" asked Derek as he sat on the ground.

"Heartbeats." said Scott.

"Both of them?" asked Derek as he closed his eyes.

"Actually…..three of them." said Scott.

All three of us looked at each other.

"There's another person in there?" I asked.

Derek stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Scott.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." said Derek.

"If you go in there alone, you're going to kill them or they're going to kill you." said Scott.

"I can hold them off till the sun comes up." said Derek.

"I'm coming with." said Scott.

Both Derek and I yelled at the same time, "No!"

"They almost tore you apart last time." I said.

"She's right." said Derek as he went to open the door.

"You're not going either!" I said as I grabbed a hold of Derek's neck, "Heraus!" I said and Derek collapsed.

"What the hell?" yelled Scott.

"Close the door behind me!" I said as I stepped over Derek and opened the door.

"Ava!" yelled Scott.

I went in.

**I haven't done a cliffhanger for a while besides it's 2:00 am and I need to go to bed! LOL**

**Please Review! And I promise to update as soon as I can! **

**Heraus-German for OUT**

**Vpered-forward**

**Eυπνήστε- Greek-wake up**

**Trezi- Romanian-Wake up**


End file.
